Sublimation
by j3nnee
Summary: After the incidents in Point Blank, Neal & Peter's relation is suffering from a lack of trust. Spoilers for the first and 2nd seasons including Point Blank. Whumpage, comfort, hurt, friendship
1. Chapter 1

Peter looked up as he heard a ring tone start to play from somewhere across from him. Another figure sat across the desk, their eyes only just open as they looked boredly down at the case file before them. They didn't seem to notice the sound softly erupting from their jacket pocket.

The agent coughed drawing the figure's sleepy glance upwards and then finally their blue eyes widened as they heard the sound.

"Sorry. I'll turn it off." Neal blushed slightly but seemed glad for the distraction as he pulled the cell from his pocket and looked at the screen only briefly. Something flickered briefly across his face that might have been '_surprise_' but not a good kind of surprise as it just as quickly vanished. Peter pretended not to notice as he worked on his own version of the same case file and his PC simultaneously.

"So, I was thinking about that new Thai place down the street for lunch. What do you say, Neal?" He was trying to be friendly with his charge, their friendship having taken a huge blow when Neal conned him to find Alex, steal the music box and inevitably tried to kill Fowler. It had taken a few months for the higher ups to cool off, OPR to back down and Hughes to get over his anger at what had happened. It had not been a good situation and now finally, Peter was feeling he might be able to trust his friend again if only a little. He noticed Neal's distraction as the younger man put the phone away.

"Thai? Uhm... sounds good but I have plans today. June has a committee thing she wanted me to go to. I should be back by 1:30 if that's ok?" The younger man seemed worried about something despite flashing his patented smile up at Peter. The agent felt something akin to disappointment wash over him but nodded as he tried to act like he hadn't noticed the change in expression.

"Maybe tomorrow? It has all that foofy stuff you like but Jones said the beer selection is out of this world." Peter was grinning now, Neal nodding as he tried to act like he wasn't thinking about something else.

"Beer sounds good. I'm going to head out and help June with her event." Neal stood up waiting it seemed for permission to go. Their relationship had taken a toll from Neal's over zealousness. Peter nodded with a wave, watching his partner turn a bit stiffly and head out of the office slow at first then faster when he was nearer the doors. Peter wondered what the young man was up to but felt maybe for once he should just let it go. They had gone through a lot in the past few months and Peter felt they both needed a bit of space. Besides, he had the tracker to keep an eye on him.

He sighed to himself, looking at the case files on the desk and grabbing them up as he pushed them into a drawer, locked it, pulled on his jacket and headed out. El was out catering a party today in Long Island so she was going to be home late again. He could go home and eat alone or see if the others had any plans. He saw Jones grabbing up his own jacket and walked towards his subordinate.

"Jones, heading to lunch?" Peter smiled, the other agent nodding.

"Yeah boss. Where's Caffrey? I thought you two were going to that new Thai place I told you about. The food is out of this world!" Clinton sounded excited like a little kid but Peter shook his head.

"HE had other plans with June. El is off in Long Island doing a gig. Any chance I could join you?" He didn't want to sound like he was lonely but he was in a way. El had been busy with her business and Neal had been distant with the trust between them having been broken. Their friendship was healing slowly if anything and still required some time to get back to what it was. He almost missed hanging out with the younger man in more than a business capacity. They had been like brothers almost but now...

"Sure. I was going to try this Sushi place down the street. Diana and another agent or two were coming. Let me tell them we have another guest."

**()()()**

Neal had only briefly looked down at the text that appeared on his screen seeing it was from Alex. She was back in town? He wanted to ignore it but then he saw the coded message included.

"_**Caffrey, thought we could double date. Bring Kate. My friend wants to meet her."**_

That was what worried Neal. Alex for all her jealousy would never use Kate in this callous a manner against him unless she was in trouble. He couldn't answer while in the same room with Peter without giving away the fact he was still talking to Alex, she was back in town and getting that fatherly frown Peter liked to give when it came to his friends, especially Alex. He had come up with the lie about June hoping it would stick. She did have a committee thing today at her home but he wasn't going to be there. He needed to see what was up with Alex so he texted her back once he was in the elevator.

"_**Sounds great. Kate is looking forward to meeting you and your new friend. Anything you need us to bring?"**_

He hesitated when he type the sentence, trying his best to tell himself he was just answering her coded plea for help. He got an answer as he left the elevator and entered the lobby, exiting the FBI building.

"_**Just YOU and Kate. My friend is shy."**_

Neal realized he was going to have to do whatever this was alone, Alex obviously in trouble. He didn't know what he was walking into but he felt a responsibility for Alex. He had almost lost Mozzie, Peter had done what he could he help despite their fighting and differences and Alex had actually been there. For the first time in a long time she had really been there before disappearing again. He owed her at least trying to help her if anything. He looked up from his phone, pushing it into his pocket as he read the address she texted him and hailed a cab, giving them the location and sitting back. He felt tense, hating that after all these months, he was lying to Peter again. Neal hated to do it but when he saw the message he knew it was something bad and Peter would have chided him like a father does a kid. He wasn't used to someone worrying so he hated dealing with it by running away and hiding stuff. He was an adult and should know Peter only wanted what was right for him, El and June included but he wasn't used to it regardless of his time with them so he continued to screw up by running away and hiding what he was up to. It was just his way.

"You sure this is the place, bub?"

Neal heard the cabbie speak before it registered what he was talking about. The young man glanced out at the vacant abandoned area outside the vehicle. It was more than just an abandoned lot, a large rusting hanger obvious against the stark landscape which loomed before a slightly less than picturesque view of the city's landscape. He nodded as he checked the address and paid the man, exiting the vehicle. Neal just stood there a moment, his mind taking in his surroundings. After a moment he realized the cab hadn't left and continued to sit there, the driver glancing at him curiously.

"I can wait for you if you like, bub. This isn't exactly the Ritz and I feel bad about dumping you here if you're not sure..." The cab driver said. He was nearly bald with tufts of reddish brown around his ears and lower back of his skull, Brooklyn accent obvious as he sniffed, nose a long schnoz for what it was and stubble around his face. He looked a bit the tough guy maybe from a 50s gangster flick but was obviously concerned with Neal's well-being if he stuck around. Neal shook his head and smiled his most charming smile.

"A friend is camping out here. Wanted me to come see her set up. Crazy kids." He shrugged and saw the cabbie nod in understanding.

"Those hippie types always make me shake my head. Here's my card if you need a ride quick, bub. I'll circle around for an hour." The cabbie handed him a card through the open window before taking off, his head turning to watch Neal who just continued to smile. He didn't feel it of course, something stinking about this whole situation. What would Alex be doing here unless she was in trouble and someone was with her? He sighed feeling that little voice in his head going:

_Neal you are an idiot. Why didn't you just tell Peter. He would have understood. Why do everything on your own when you don't have to?_

Neal sighed again, picking his way through the lot towards the hanger. The ground was slippery with loose gravel, stone, broken glass and other bits of this and that. The hanger itself wasn't in great shape with most of the windows shattered completely or mostly broken, bits of the corrugated metal falling in on itself in spots. It was a good 500 yards away but he managed despite his nice shoes, feeling a buzz around half way as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"_**Come in through the back door."**_

That was all it said. Neal replied pushing the phone back into his pocket and realizing that hadn't been Alex answering him. Someone had typed in her place which made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he worried about his friend. She might be a pain sometimes but he wouldn't want anything to happen to her. He continued to walk making his way towards the rear of the hanger despite the nagging feeling that told him he should leave. Something was very wrong but it was Alex. He had to help her like the way he would help Mozzie, June, Peter or El.

It took a few minutes before he found himself on the opposite side of the rotting building and saw an open, sagging door with a broken window in it that hung by the bottom most hinge at best. He gave a tentative glance inside the semi-darkened interior his entrance less than quiet with all the broken glass and gravel crunching under foot. He saw dusty motes floating up and around like so many sparkling faeries in the beams of sunlight that made their way through the holes of the roof. The building itself was empty except for a few small bits of pieces here and there of planes and some old tables where tools once sat. He saw offices most of which the walls had fallen down except for one, the door shut, frosted glass on the door that hadn't been broken hiding the inside. Neal approached the office as he kept an ear and eye out. He crossed the hanger and touched the doorknob turning it with a quiet creak.

"Alex?" He made his way quickly across the few feet of the 15 x 15 office towards a bound figure in a wooden chair. There was a bruise across her face and some cuts, her hair disheveled, clothes scuffed up. Neal felt anger surge inside of him as he reached to untie her but someone grabbed him, the young man flying into the office wall with a hard thud.

"Mr. Caffrey I assume?" The voice was deep, very gruff and menacing if nothing else. Neal turned to see a large man, heavy set like a football player or wrestler with broad shoulders. He looked like a stereotype heavy from the old movies, cleft chin, bent nose looking like it had seen one too many fights and won. The man's eyes were a bright hazel almost greenish color, a scar lining from just over his left socket down to his cheek. Neal finished sizing the man up including the holstered pistol underneath the man's jacket.

"Who's asking?" Neal felt a bit woozy but managed to lift himself up to his feet without acting like he was. He could see Alex's eyes flashing at him with a frightened look she rarely had. The other man smiled, speaking again.

"A mutual friend who's into music boxes. What luck your little friend here conveniently showed up to tell us where you were." The man smiled a cold menacing grimace that made Neal shiver. He saw the look on Alex's face and knew he had to do something.

"Let her go and you can have me. I'll go quietly." Neal hoped if he got Alex out of the way he could find a way out. It would at least make his life easier knowing she was safe. The big man shook his head.

"Oh no... pretty boy. She's part of the entertainment." The man's voice smirked at him, Neal distracted long enough he didn't see the taser. He felt it as the small darts hit him square in the chest shocking him into submission as he collapsed to his knees then to the ground. The man was laughing.

"That silver tongue of yours isn't as good as you think, boy." The man kept talking, dragging Neal close to Alex, his arms pulled back and overhead as he was cuffed into place over a pipe, sitting down, legs taped above and below the knees, ankles firmly bound with more tape. He struggled a bit but the man hit him with one large fist and stunned him again as something was stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled tightly over his lips. Neal opened his eyes ever so slightly as he glanced over at the frightened form of Alex not 5 feet feet from him bound in a chair. The man smiled at his handiwork.

"Wrapped up tighter than a Christmas present only you're not getting out of this. I'm going to let you watch your girlfriend here get cut up a little before I finish up with you. He wanted to be sure you suffered before you went. Kate just wasn't enough." The man was pushing every button Neal had and even though he had been tossed hard against the wall, tased and manhandled, Neal was pissed. He worked on the cuffs while the man started to tear at Alex's skirt slowly with the huge k-bar. She was making muffled sounds and struggling but the man just laughed as he kept cutting at her skirt. He wasn't watching Neal who had finally gotten one cuff off. He pulled off the tape from his lips and spit out the rags, freeing his legs.

"Get the Hell off of her, you bastard!" Neal flew at the man but the man was ready for him, batting him aside like he was a gnat. Neal hit the ground hard, the man instantly straddling him, arms pinned beneath the man's knees, one arm pushed hard against his neck choking him.

"Well, I guess I can kill her last but it won't be as fun if you aren't watching. Still... she can at least have the joy of watching you bleed out." The man chuckled coldly as he drew the large knife downward and pushed the serrated edge next to Neal's right temple.

"Some Native Americans used to scalp their enemies. Let's see if I can follow suit."

Neal felt the jagged edge cut into his skin along the scalp line as the man slowly and painfully cut at his skin. Neal bit his cheek at first but soon he couldn't help but cry out, the man looking happy with each scream.

"Not the best way to die but you'll be conscious of everything."

Neal was starting to give into the pain, his body going into shock as he felt the fight go out of him.

"**FBI! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND MOVE AWAY FROM THE HOSTAGES!**"

Someone yelled the words Neal thought he would never want to hear again, but at the moment they were music to his ears until he felt himself start to faint from the pain. His eyes rolled back into his head as his torturer continued despite the words. Neal thought he heard a shot and for a moment his eyes rolled forward and he could see the hit man still smiling before he toppled forward across Neal smothering him. The man was heavy as he looked and the added stress of his weight made Neal gasp for breath as he started to pass out again.

"**Suspect has been taken down! Call a paramedic in here!**"

Neal was only just aware of the familiarity of the voice speaking. It was Peter. Peter had found him and Alex. Dammit! Fear washed over him as he realized how pissed the agent was going to be when he figured out what was going on. Neal felt his brow furrow in fear which made him cry out again as the skin the hit man had cut pulled in the process. Someone removed the hulking figure from him so he could breath easier and he was gently lifted up into some one's arms, a jacket draped over him.

"Neal... Neal answer me. Neal!" Peter's voice broke through his lethargy as he looked up at the angry face of his friend and partner. Angry as Peter looked his brown eyes expressed another emotion: worry.

"Dammit, Neal. Why did you lie to me? I could have helped if you asked! El's going to freak when she sees all this blood." Peter wasn't really worrying about the stains on his shirt as he removed it and used it to gently stem the flow of blood along Neal's hairline. The younger man reached up and touched the agent's hand.

"I'm... sor... ry." Neal tried to say more but knew there was little he could say just before he passed out.

**(Earlier...)**

Peter had this weird feeling something was up. He sat with his co-workers at the sushi place and felt like he needed to go. Something was bothering him. He finally excused himself and walked back to the offices but at the last minute he turned into the FBI garage and got into his car. He drove down the road till he was parked across from June's. He looked at the dash and saw the time was just after 1 pm. Hadn't Neal said he was going to be out at 1:30? The agent stepped out of the car, locked it up and ran across the street to the huge brownstone mansion ringing the bell when he reached the door. He could just make out people inside, one of them coming closer. It was June.

"Peter! What a nice surprise. How can I help you today?" She was smiling broadly motioning for him to come inside. Peter nodded with a respectful smile and entered. He saw several women young and old alike sitting around eating and drinking. He didn't see Neal.

"I was looking for Neal, I'll go up and knock." He was about to turn to the stairs when June blocked him and shook her head.

"He's not with you? I know you took him to work today but he hasn't come home yet. Anything the matter, Peter?" June looked confused. Peter blinked back at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"No... nothing's the matter. I forgot he went to run and errand. I thought maybe he was here instead. I apologize for barging in. I'll show myself out, thank you June." He nodded at her in an apologetic manner, the same to the ladies who noticed him and left quickly. Dammit he thought... Neal had done it again. He had run off and done something else and told him a lie. Why did he insist on doing these things when they were just getting back to where they had been. Peter sighed tiredly, crossing the road and pulling out his cell phone in the process.

"_US Marshalls, how may I assist you?_" The professional voice asked.

"Federal Agent Peter Burke requesting a trace on anklet 9305 Alpha, Neal Caffrey." He waited as he stood by the car and glanced around him. He knew the con had been lying but had let it go for once hoping it hadn't been a lie but it was. He cursed to himself listening as the voice came back.

"_Anklet 9305 Alpha is currently on the north end of town by the docks. It's an abandoned hanger. Do you need assistance Agent?_"

Peter opened the door to his car finally and entered, closing the door and pulling on his belt.

"No. Thanks." He hung up the cell after getting the address and tossed it on the seat beside him as he sat there and gripped the steering wheel in a death grip and tried not to be pissed but he was. He was getting comfortable with Neal being trusted again and he does this. Who was he meeting out there was any one's guess. Peter cussed, starting up the vehicle and pushing a button on the dash.

"Call Jones." Peter pulled out into traffic feeling his shoulders and neck knotting up with tension as he thought about what he was going to tell Neal when he got to him.

"Jones here. What's up Peter?" He could hear Jones typing in the background, the squeak of his office chair evident. Peter ignore the sounds and bit his tongue as he spoke as civilly as he could.

"Get Diana, yourself and a few other agents and meet me at the docks at that old hanger." Peter could hear silence on the other end and figured his tone had frightened his subordinate till he heard a soft intake of breath and Jones responded.

"Yes sir. Can I ask what this is about?" Jones was being polite and not smart alec but Peter was in no mood.

"Just show up. I'll brief you when we're all there." Peter hung up the call through the dash and sighed as he slammed a hand on the steering wheel. Neal... he had to ruin things when everything was starting to return to some semblance of normalcy again. Why did the con insist on doing things behind his back and making his life difficult? Hadn't he been anything but his friend and understanding? Despite everything he had stood up for the young man after the Fowler incident and now this.

Peter continued to fume as he headed through the afternoon traffic and edged closer to the hanger. It was 20 minutes later he drove up to the abandoned lot and two other dark blue and black sedans with FBI lights pulled up. It was Jones and Diana in one with three other agents in the other vehicle. Good! Now he could go in and grab Neal and whomever he was meeting and see how he liked house arrest for lying. He exited his vehicle and Jones walked up.

"Uhm, Boss... what's going on? Why are we here?" Jones sounded truly confused the others looking a bit unsure what was going on all obviously donning the usual vests and weaponry for a call. Peter motioned for them all to come closer and spoke firmly.

"Neal went behind my back. We're here to grab him and whomever he's with and take him to June's. He's under house arrest. No violence just cuff him and take him to June's." Everyone nodded at Peter's words as he started across the lot, his crew following.

When they entered the dilapidated hanger it was obvious something was wrong when he heard something slam hard against the office at the end. Peter held up a hand for silence and everyone pulled their weapons out at the ready. This gut feeling he'd had earlier was making him feel nauseated now as Peter and crew approached the office from all sides. The door was open and he peeked in, eyes widening at the scene before him. Peter wasn't sure how to react as he saw a bound Alexandra Hunter glancing to her right frightened as another hulking figure straddled a familiar form on the ground. He saw the huge K-bar and felt ill.

"**FBI! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND MOVE AWAY FROM THE HOSTAGES!**"

The figure didn't respond continuing their gruesome task as Peter decided to do the only thing he could and shot. The figure finally paused, knife falling from their fingers as they collapsed across Neal. Peter quickly disarmed the huge man, his crew dragging the wounded goon aside as Peter checked the damage and Diana untied Alex.

Peter was angry with his charge and friend but he was worried, so much blood flowing from the jagged wound along Neal's right hairline. He took off his dress shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, pressing on the wound as he called for a paramedic and tried to keep Neal conscious. His anger got the best of him and he ended up chiding the young man despite himself, Neal passing out in his arms from shock. He shook his friend but there was no response, ragged breathing all he heard with a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry Neal... but you lied to me. I..." He couldn't say anything else, his emotions far from stable at seeing his friend hurt and the anger at being lied to making him bite his tongue. Diana gently touched his shoulder and he looked up to see a couple of white suited men with a stretcher and medical kit walking up. He nodded and let them take Neal insisting on going with them in the ambulance. He tossed Diana his keys to take the car back.

**()()()**

At the hospital Peter had to wait outside, pacing the visitors area till his wife showed up. He was surprised by her presence but said she had received a call from Jones to come. A part of Peter was angry with his subordinate for doing that behind his back since he was still pissed at Neal for lying but the other half of him was glad for it. He didn't want to deal with this alone. He hugged his wife and nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you directly. Been worrying about Neal and we only just got back an hour ago. I'm waiting to hear what's going to happen. He was cut pretty badly." Peter saw a flash of the hulking figure straddled over his partner trapping the con and basically trying to scalp him. The image was horrifying and dissolved his anger the more he thought about it. It didn't make up for the fact Neal had lied but it would wait to deal with that situation once the young man was better.

"Sit down honey. Tell me what happened."

**()()()**

It was another hour before the doctor came out and told them that Neal would be fine. He hadn't lost too much blood, stitches and some minor skin grafting had been performed to alleviating the damage by the knife's serrated edge. He should heal with minimal scarring along his hair line.

Peter and El shook the doctor's hand as they headed towards the room Neal had been moved to. Peter was hesitant to enter, but El not knowing about the fact Neal had lied, pushed him ahead and they went inside. He entered and just stared, pausing as he saw his friend and partner laying there apparently asleep, head bandaged and IVs stuck in his arms, monitors beeping softly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting at the chair beside the bed as he grasped one of Neal's hands in his own. El stood beside him and gently brushed a hair from the younger man's face.

"Was this a case you were working on, Peter? What happened?" She was looking worried as if this were their son. He hadn't yet told her that Neal had lied to him about where he was going and it was only by pure dumb luck that Peter had actually gone to look for him. It was his anger at the situation that had drove him to search out his partner and he had been willing to snatch him up and make him pay for lying with house arrest for a few days but what if he hadn't cared? What if he had just given up and thought that Neal was a lost cause and not gone after him? The thought of what could have happened made him ill. Peter rose quickly, going to the inroom bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. He was there a few minutes before he rose, washing his hands mouth and face. El had entered soon after and hugged him gently.

"Peter... tell me what happened? Please..." She was pleading with him but he wasn't sure he was ready with all the conflicting emotions running through him. He shook his head and raised a hand for her to stop asking.

"I can't... not yet." He left it at that and moved to the sofa at the far side of the room and lay down, one arm draped over his face as he tried to reduce his stress level and think of what to do. What was he going to tell Hughes? Reese wasn't going to be happy to know what this was about. He had used agents during working hours for a private project basically. He had felt right to do it under the circumstances but it wasn't work related. He could have just waited but he was angry and let that emotion tell him what to do.

"Honey? Talk to me. It can't be that bad..." El had come to sit beside him on the sofa and he removed his arm from his face, wrapping it around her as he sat up and lay his head gently on her shoulder.

"He lied to me, El. He did it again and look what happened?" He was angry when he spoke but it wasn't truly anger directed at Neal so much as it was now directed at the fact that the younger man was hurt.

"Neal lied to you? I don't understand..." She was caressing his hair gently as he nodded without turning to look at her. All Peter could see was that man trying to scalp Neal alive, his friend and partner screaming in pain. He shuddered and the anger grew.

"He lied right to my face after everything and went out on his own to help that... to help Alex. I know she's his friend but she's no better than..." He couldn't say what he meant after all that happened. He never hated Kate, had never wished any harm to her other than to leave Neal alone. Now there was Alex to worry about. She was worse than Kate and a terrible influence but it was apparent she had been in serious danger and Neal had gone to help her. She was a part of his past and his '_family_' from his former life. Maybe Peter felt a kind of jealousy that with all he tried to do for Neal he didn't get the same respect these others did. He sat up and leaned back against the sofa.

"Honey... Alex is his friend, maybe not a great friend from what I've heard but she's a friend. Neal is very loyal to a fault like someone else I know." She gently tapped his nose with her index finger and for a moment he smiled.

"We'll talk to him."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _This is based off a drabble in my Menagerie collection. I'll be expanding on it and getting to the point mentioned in the short story._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

_Neal was having a nightmare, his body held down by a heavy weight as he saw the hit man try and slowly cut at his scalp. He felt every last bit of the serrated edge dig into his skin as he screamed in pain. Neal knew he was going to die and so was Alex because he was pig-headed and stubborn. He refused to ask Peter for help and now he was going to regret it forever._

"_**Your girlfriend is next, Caffrey.**_" _The voice echoed through his mind as he relived the moment of horror in his dreams._ Neal felt the blade carving into his very skull when he suddenly woke up breathless and terrified.

He found himself free, laying in an unfamiliar room with IVs stuck in his arm. A hospital. He was alive? Neal glanced around seeing a figure off to his right at the far end of the room laying across the sofa with a spare pillow pushed under their head and a blanket over their sleeping form. Neal felt the tension ease only a little, guilt eating at him for having lied to Peter and making him deal with his mistake. Now Peter slept there worrying about him and his near death experience. Alex could have been killed along with himself with nobody the wiser had Peter not showed up.

Neal sighed, sitting up and pushing his legs till they hung over the side of the bed. Maybe he should just leave... disappear for a bit. Running was all he knew how to do. Staying was harder than leaving for him. Neal started to carefully remove the tape from the IV in his arm when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned with a start.

"You're not supposed to be up yet." Peter's voice was quiet, sleepy in its way as he continued to stand there and hold his hand firmly but gently on Neal's shoulder. The guilt ate at Neal now that he was face to face with his friend.

"I need to use the bathroom." Neal lied, unsure what other thing he could say. There he went again... lying. He couldn't help himself and the more he tried to be truthful the more he dug a hole he couldn't get out of. He felt the hand move away, Peter's presence still obvious.

"Let me call the nurse. They wanted to know when you woke up." Peter was being civil, manner quiet and not chiding in the least which made things far worse. Why didn't the man just scream at him like he knew he wanted to? Neal would prefer that but apparently Peter was being zen so he simply nodded.

A few minutes later the nurse had come and removed the monitors but not the IVs, helping him push them with him into the bathroom before leaving. Neal didn't know what to do, sitting on the toilet since he really didn't need to use it. He was thinking about what to do considering it was all his fault things turned out the way they did. He had lied to Peter again and no matter how much he tried to say it wasn't his fault, it was. The agent had been angry with him after the incident with Fowler but had still stood up for him against his better judgement. Neal knew that for a fact even if he couldn't read the agent's mind, Peter had stood up for him and it had almost cost him his badge. Peter had even stuck around through Mozzie's recovery but only in a cursory manner, still angry for a time at what had happened between them. It was only recently the agent had seemed nicer towards him and Neal thought maybe he had been forgiven.

"Neal? Are you ok in there?" Peter's voice sounded muffled through the bathroom door, Neal standing up and nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment." He pulled a cup out of the dispenser and quietly turned on the sink, pouring the water into the toilet so it sounded like he did something, flushed it then he turned the faucet on harder, washing his hands and face. He smoothed down his hair as he stared into the mirror at a tired unhappy looking figure. Neal pulled the bandages aside enough to look at the damage seeing stitches and what looked like a pretty good graft. He pushed the bandages back into place before he exited the bathroom. The nurse was still there, helping him back into bed and hooking up all the monitors once again as he lay back and sighed. Peter stood off to the side looking a bit uncertain of something as the nurse gave Neal a cursory examination checking his pulse, eyes etc before patting him on the shoulder.

"If you need anything, just push the buzzer. I'll bring you something to eat in a few minutes." The nurse smiled at both men before exiting the room and leaving them alone again. Neal watched the door after she exited for no particular reason until a cough drew his attention back to Peter. Maybe he had been trying to avoid looking at his friend and partner as he smiled weakly at the agent.

"El will be by in a few to pick me up. She said she was going to stop by June's and grab a few of your things. Anything you need before I leave?" Peter was being civil, avoiding the feelings Neal thought were churning below the surface. He seemed way too calm for his usual self. Neal lied again when he shook his head.

"I'm good. When did they say I could leave?" He wanted to leave so he would at least have his rooms to hide in or his 2 mile radius to roam if only something to get away. He was feeling trapped, his guilt turning the most benign things menacing. Peter's eyes flashed some concern then paused and the expression was shuttered.

"They said whenever you're up and they finish their final evaluation. Probably tomorrow or the next day. They said you should have little scarring. Alex only had a few minor cuts and a dislocated shoulder but she's doing well." His voice had turned 10 degrees cooler on the last line. Neal knew what Peter thought of Alex even if he didn't always say it.

"Did she come visit me? Never mind... don't answer that." He already knew she hadn't. She wasn't any more a fan of hospitals than Mozzie. He sighed and lay back, eyes closed as he tried to fight back the different emotions raging through him.

"I'll be outside. Get some rest." Peter nodded with little emotion, walking outside. The door clicked silently behind him making Neal feel worse. He missed the chatter between the two of them. The easy going nature of their relationship was gone or at least on hiatus. Neal felt antsy and wanted out of here when the door opened up again.

"So uhm... I..." Alexandria Hunter's voice woke him from his thoughts, Neal peering at her as if seeing a ghost.

"Speak of the devil... Never thought I'd see you here." Neal was shocked, sitting up as best he could as he noticed the sling her left arm was in. She shrugged with a little wince, looking at him with her own patented smile.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd visit. Not like you broke an arm or anything but... you did try and save me." She moved closer, sitting in the chair Peter had occupied. She was wore a one piece black tunic dress that stopped just above her knees with a shiny black and gold patent leather belt, black tights that stopped at her ankles and dark brown almost black suede heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail draped over one shoulder which she played with nervously with her free hand.

"Thanks for coming. I'm glad you're ok." He was honest about that and she glanced at him curiously before her usual charming self broke to the real Alex and she sighed.

"I didn't know he was after you till he trapped me in his car. That text message was from the back at gun point. I'm really sorry, Neal. I thought... God, I'm so sorry." She was looking at his bandaged head, eyes watery with honest to goodness tears. Alex never cried or showed fear but he was seeing her as he remembered her when they first met. She was still a nice girl then and he had more trust in people. Time had changed them both.

"It's ok. I'm glad he didn't hurt you. I couldn't have dealt with you and Mozzie..." His voice cracked and she reached with her good arm to hold his hand.

"You were awfully heroic. I've never seen you dive at anyone or cuss like that before. I guess... well... you know what I mean. I was never good at this mushy stuff." She wiped at her eyes as if at an eyelash not trying to show she was emotional. Alex had learned to hide her feelings like Neal, her trust in people only minimal. It didn't help he'd broken her heart by leaving her for Kate.

"He was going to hurt you, Alex. I didn't care about myself. I just didn't care so long as you were safe." His eyes were a bit watery too, his charming facade breaking a bit as he spoke. He was thinking about that man tearing at her skirt with the k-bar, shaking the feeling of helplessness he had felt from his mind. She stood and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"I need to go. Things to steal, stuff to fence... you know the drill." She shrugged with a false air of cheerfulness but he knew she was just uncomfortable with emotions and hospitals. He smiled back.

"I won't tell." He made a motion of zipping his lips to which she laughed.

"So,when do they let you out of this place? We need to get together. You... Me... Mozzie..." she let her voice trail off and he shrugged.

"Peter told me another day maybe tomorrow. You know where I am." He saw her arch a brow and nod.

"Bye, Neal." She smiled enigmatically, walking backwards towards the door, not seeing it open till she turned and nearly crashed into Elizabeth. El was looking at Alex then Neal with a curious glance before the latter excused herself and slipped out. El glanced at Neal who shrugged.

"I see you've had visitors. Peter's outside in the waiting area." She sounded confused hoping he would fill her in but Neal just shrugged.

"June wanted me to bring you some things. She's been busy watching Samantha but I told her I would be stopping by. How are you feeling?" She gave him a gentle hug, kissing him on the forehead briefly before she laid the bag on the floor by the bed and sat down. El looked like she wanted to ask something but was avoiding it.

"Feeling better. Head still hurts a bit." He shrugged slightly, unsure what to say and feeling like Peter was ignoring him. El seemed to sense his anxiousness. Neal tried to smile but didn't feel it as he hid his unease with the situation from El.

"Neal... if you feel like talking, I don't mind you bending my ear. I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind eith..." She saw his eyes shutter as his expression went instantly blank.

"I need to take Peter home but call if you need anything. Ok? We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up if they release you." She hugged him as she finished and stood up. Neal didn't know what to say, his mind reeling at the fact Peter didn't want to be around him suddenly or why else would he outside. His guilt continued to bother him about what he had done but Peter being distant bothered him more. He must have truly disappointed him.

"See you tomorrow, Neal." She waved before exiting, Neal nodding at her with a vague distracted glance.

**()()()**

Peter waited outside the hospital room while his wife was inside talking to Neal. He wanted to be in there but the younger man acted like he didn't want him there and he was still angry about the whole lying thing. Seeing Alex go inside and then exit as his wife came wasn't helping his mood but he let it go without confronting the fence when she gazed over at him with a slight glance of guilt. He felt some sympathy for her, she had been coerced into doing what she did under threat of death from what she had given as her statement. The man, a hit-man hired by whomever is behind the music box search, tricked her into meeting with them, wanted to get to Caffrey and used her to do it. She had not gone through this unscathed, her pretty face slightly bruised and scratched with small cuts, a dislocated shoulder and something he hadn't seen in her expression before: Fear. Alex was much like a female version of Neal, her facade of charm firmly in place but now she was showing her real self and that meant she had been hurt as Neal had been.

Peter waited, unsure what to do while he worried about his friend and fumed over being lied to. He wasn't sure where he was going to move first but for now, Neal needed him as a friend but the man was an adult. He could deal. He had been alone for a long time. Neal didn't need Peter to baby him anymore than he needed El to. He had survived just fine on his own for years and could do so again once his sentence was over. The agent nodded to himself as he tried to convince himself the best solution was to leave the young man to his own devices as much as he could and treat him like anyone else. He had been kind... maybe too kind and smothered him, so Neal pushed him away. Peter would give him space. They both needed space perhaps from this odd friendship. He looked up as the door opened and El walked out, a strange look on her face.

"El honey? What's wrong?" He stood and walked to her, his wife's face looking at him curiously.

"Tell me truthfully Peter..." She paused as if unsure how to word her next phrase before speaking again.

"Neal... You never told me what really happened to him. Peter, I need to know. You're both acting so oddly and I can only guess it has to do with what happened three days ago." She held his hand firmly in her own, staring into his eyes till he finally nodded and took her back to the seating area and they sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his anger that had been simmering on one end growing suddenly to a blaze as it came out with the memory of what Neal had done.

"He lied to me, El. I told you that! It was like the Fowler incident all over again. Doesn't help that Alex was involved even if she was coerced. He still lied and to my face. Neal..." His voice cracked and he paused unable to say anything else. El squeezed his shoulders as she hugged him and tried to calm him down, gently massaging his neck.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I guess you didn't talk to him yet." She hugged him as he shook his head.

"He looks like he's not much happier with me, almost sulky. He's an adult. Neal doesn't need me to look out for him like a child. Maybe I should let him be at least for a while. Space can be good." Peter didn't sound believable but El nodded at him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"If you think that's what's best, Peter. I think he likes having you around he's just..." El didn't want to sound like she was siding with Neal but his expression was like her husband's: hurt and confused.

"I think he's feeling the same way you are but guilty. I got the impression he wanted you to be there but I could be wrong." She was looking at him curiously seeing something like hope but Peter didn't know what to think after all that had happened. He had yet another thing to talk to Hughes about and it was beginning to look badly on him if not his boss when Neal did things like this. Peter took the brunt of it all and it made it harder for him to defend the fact that Neal should be out and working with them. He didn't want to send the young man back to prison but at some point he wouldn't be able to justify Neal's involvement which scared him more. They were friends even if Neal didn't always tell trust him.

Peter sighed, hugging his wife close as he rose and picked her up with him and they stared one last time at the door to Neal's room. El paused.

"You don't want to tell him good-bye?" She was watching him carefully but he shook his head and sighed again.

"I don't think he wants me around right now but I promise I will talk to him tomorrow."

**()()()**

Neal spent the rest of the day dwelling on what he had done. El had left and Peter hadn't come in to say good-bye. The agent was obviously still angry with him. He sighed, blowing air through his lips that raised a bit of his bangs. Maybe he should ask for a reassignment but with his luck he would end up with another Agent Rice or worse. Peter had given him a chance and he kept blowing it despite the fact he liked the Burkes. Something must be wrong with him if he was acting like this or he was just set in his ways which of course was just another excuse like running away. He rolled onto his side and curled up on the bed, closing his eyes and tried to sleep.

He tossed and turned most of the night, Neal waking up to the unfamiliar setting of the hospital room and wishing it was his room at June's. He felt something warm and wet roll down his cheeks as he stayed curled up on his side and tried to think positively. Peter was still mad with him, he knew that but would he send him back? How many chances would he give him till he just gave up on him? Neal felt fear at the thought of going back to prison and most of all losing his friends and new family. If he had to, he would do what it took to get into Peter's good graces again. He did like the agent and his wife, both having done so much for him he had to repay them even when his first instinct was to take. He had to give something back. With that thought in his head he calmed a bit and fell into a more restful sleep.

**()()()**

Peter found himself unable to sleep, worry about his consultant and friend bothering him. He felt guilty for not saying good-bye but his anger at being lied at made him too proud to talk to the young man and he regretted that. He should be more mature than this, Neal his charge but and adult nonetheless. He tossed and turned some, staring across the figure of his sleeping wife at the window and the dim light from a street lamp outside. Peter put an arm around his wife gently, hugging her as he tried to relax and fall back to sleep. El rolled over and hugged him back, murmuring softly as they lay curled there in the dark. He thought about what to do with Neal and realized he would just talk to him. That's all he could do. He didn't want to abandon the young man but space... if that's what he needed he would give it to him. The thought calmed him as he came to a decision and finally fell back to sleep.

**()()()**

Neal was awakened by the sound of his door slowly creaking open. He turned in the semi-darkness and squinted seeing a nurse there.

"Oh... you're awake. I apologize for waking you. The doctor wanted to do a last minute check up and see if you were awake yet. Did you need more time?" The nurse stood in the doorway, her silhouette dark so that he could just make out dark blond hair, maybe a light brown with golden highlights and her 5'3 form clad in blue scrubs. He wiped at his eyes and nodded sleepily but figured it would be best to get this out of the way.

"Is this going to determine if I stay or go?" He said hopefully, watching her nod and smiling in relief.

"The doctor will be here in just a few minutes. Did you want anything to eat or drink?" Her smile was now more obvious as his eyes became more accustomed to the semi-lit room. He reached up to turn on the lamp and saw her a bit more clearly. She did have dark blond hair, sort of a golden brown with matching brown eyes and a lightly tan complexion.

"I'm good. Thanks." He was still a bit groggy, trying to be conscious as she nodded and left the room. He stretched and yawned sitting up in bed. He would talk to Peter today. He had to do it and beg his friend's forgiveness much as it hurt him to do so. He wasn't used to caring but he did and he wanted to keep being Peter's friend so he was going to do what he had to.

As he moved he realized he was still a bit sore from the treatment the hit-man had given him but he could deal with it better now. He hoped everything would turn out well and he could go home today. Neal wanted out of here and back to his friends and his life. He sighed, laying back against the bed in the soft glow of the lamp and closing his eyes.

"Mr. Caffrey?" A soft male voice broke through his thoughts as he opened his eyes and saw a man about the same age as Peter standing in the doorway. The man wore green scrubs with a white lab coat over it and a stethoscope around his neck. He smiled kindly, walking across the small expanse of room and holding his hand out. Neal took it, the man's handshake firm and friendly.

"I'm Dr. Aris. Looks like you're feeling better. I just need to check a few things. Did you need anything before we start?" He made a motion towards the bathroom but Neal shook his head.

"Ok then, let me just take your vitals and ask a few things."

It took maybe thirty minutes of minor poking and prodding, temperature taking, pulse checking and pen lights shone in his eyes to check everything before the good doctor said he could go home today. Neal felt joy at those words smiling broadly as the doctor mentioned he would contact Peter to come pick him up. The agent had asked the physician to call him if everything was good or Neal had to stay longer.

"Thank you Dr. Aris. You've more than made my day." He watched the physician smile and point at his IVs and monitors.

"I'll send a nurse in to remove those and you can get cleaned up and changed for your trip home." Dr. Aris shook Neal's hand again, patting him gently on the shoulder before leaving the room. Neal felt elated, laying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling in anticipation. He was going home! Home... he had a home. June was like his mother. He felt a kind of warmth come to his eyes as he realized just how lucky he was to have her and everyone in his life at the moment. He sat up when he heard the door open and saw the nurse from earlier enter.

"Mr. Caffrey, you look happy. I guess going home will do that. Let me help you with those IV needles and monitors and you can get ready." She carefully removed the needles, pressing some cotton against the small punctures and taping it closed.

"You can go ahead and shower if you want and remove those. It should be fine. I'll leave you some gauze and tape on the bed for afterwards. Use the nurses' call if you need anything else. Dr. Aris said he called your friend and they should pick you up around 11." She smiled, finishing up and throwing her gloves in the trash as she left the room. Neal looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was just after 9:30 am. He had a little while to relax and get ready. He slipped out of bed, walked over to the bag and brought it back to the bed laying it beside the small packs of gauze and tape the nurse had left him. He looked inside and saw a comfy pair of jeans, black socks, a black tee and a blue sueded cotton button on shirt. There was a shoe box with soft black suede loafers. It wasn't his usual suit but with his body still sore, this was probably a more comfortable option at the moment. Neal lay his clothes out neatly on the bed as he grabbed his robe from the same bag, boxers and his slippers and went inside the bathroom.

**()()()**

Peter heard his cell buzz as he rolled over in bed and found his wife missing. He worried for a moment before he heard her soft voice downstairs humming and the smell of bacon and something else that smelled delicious wafting up to their bedroom. He smiled, grabbing his phone and sitting up as he answered it.

"Burke." Peter listened as he realized it was Neal's physician calling. He nodded at the phone smiling.

"Thank you doctor. Tell him I'll pick him up at 11." Peter found himself smiling, glad the younger man was coming home. He was forgetting about being mad at the younger man as he rose, walking over to the chair to grab his robe and head downstairs.

"Honey, you're up early. I thought you had the day off?" She was smiling, finishing up some bacon and eggs as she scooped them into a plate and pulled the pan off the burner, turning off the stove. She made a plate for him and they walked into the dining room, Peter looking upbeat compared to the day before.

"You look happy." She hugged him and they sat down to eat.

**()()()**

Neal finished with his shower, feeling better than ever. He walked out of the small bathroom into his hospital room, towel over his face as he finished drying his hair. As he finished, removing the towel to around his neck he paused, eyes widening at the figure before him.

The man was blond, hair nearly white it was so blond, eyes glittering green against pale peaches and cream complexion. He wore scrubs obviously borrowed since the pants were too big for him, shirt the same. One item that stuck out besides the over-sized scrubs was his white tube socks with flip-flops. The gun glittered dangerously in the man's hand as he turned and pointed it at Neal, pausing from his search in the overnight bag on the bed. The con froze, staring at the man unsure what to do.

"Don't come any closer! Lock the door and move over to the sofa!" The man waved the gun at him, Neal nodding, hands up in the air as he move to the door and locked it, eyes never leaving the man's. He was waved back towards the sofa, the man taking the medical tape off the bed and following.

"Put your hands behind you and don't try anything!" The man sounded serious if not desperate but with the gun, Neal had little wiggle room so he complied despite having nothing on but a dark blue bathrobe, boxers and his slippers. He felt the man pull his arms back tightly and bind his arms with the tape.

"I'll go peaceably if you need a hostage. Honest!" Neal didn't get to say much else as he was turned roughly around to face the man and pushed on the sofa as tape was pulled over his lips. He gave a muffled protest, sitting there with an indignant look despite the situation.

"Shut up or you'll be a dead hostage. Got it?" The gun was pressed against his forehead, flashbacks to the hit-man and the knife making him shudder and go still. The blond smiled.

"Good." The man went back to digging through Neal's bag for clothes looking at the jeans and shirt but ignoring them as they were too big for his slight build.

"Nice clothes, Mister. You have any cash in that bag?" The man turned and waved his gun, Neal shaking his head. The man nodded, throwing the bag on the floor before pacing the room talking to himself nervously. Neal could just get a word here and there but not enough for it to be coherent so he stayed still, shell shock from his recent experience making him afraid to react. Then he saw the man looking at him or his ankle for that matter, green eyes brightening suddenly.

"That... what is that?" The man walked over and grabbed Neal's leg, holding it up and looking curiously at the green lit tracker. He let go long enough to pull down one tube sock revealing his own anklet.

"They don't know I'm gone yet. I guess this makes us friends. Turn around." The man's voice had turned a shade less chilly, Neal doing as he was told and feeling the tape cute from his wrists. He pulled the tape from his mouth and glanced up as the man smiled at him.

"So, what did they get you for? I'm in for armed assault and murder but they don't have much proof on the latter. They brought me in for my appendix but I fooled them and escaped. How about you? By the way, I'm Sam." The man held out a hand, Neal taking it cautiously.

"Benjamin." He figured it would be best NOT to use his real name just in case so he used one from a recent case. It wasn't well known.

"Nice to meet you Ben. Want to cut our anklets off and make a run for it?" The man was smiling like a teen making reference to sneaking out of his house. Neal nodded despite himself, glancing at the clock and seeing it was only just a little before 10 am. Peter wouldn't be here for another hour.

"Sure but the response time is 5 minutes. I've tried to flee before and they always got out here too fast. What about yours?" He was definitely stalling for time but it wouldn't be enough. Sam frowned.

"About the same. Hey... get in that wheelchair and I'll act like a doctor moving you to another room." He pointed at a chair in the corner the nurse had left for his release. Neal tried to think of more delays as he glanced down at his robed body.

"Let me change first and then we can try that. I feel a bit silly in this robe. It's not even mine." He laughed, Sam nodding.

"Yeah does look a bit foofy. Go ahead and change." Sam sat on the chair, Neal grabbing up his clothes. He noticed his cell had fallen out of the bag onto the floor and dropped his jeans long enough to scoop up the phone with them as he headed to the bathroom and changed. He closed and quietly locked the door, quickly pulling out the phone and making a quick text hoping Peter would get it.

_**Message sent**_

He waited but nothing happened. Where was Peter?

"_You almost done in there?_" He heard Sam's voice against the door and called out.

"Just a minute!" Neal finished dressing, pulling on his socks and dropping the robe and towel in the corner on the counter. He exited and smiled at the man as if glad to be escaping when he was hoping for a text. He had put his phone on silent, vibrate off so Sam would suspect nothing.

"Ok ready... shall we cut the anklets now?"

**()()()**

Peter Burke was on his way out of their home, El beside him when he realized he was forgetting his cell upstairs. He ran upstairs just as it started to ring, picking up as he disconnected it from the charger on the nightstand.

"Burke."

"Agent Burke, tracking anklet 9305 Alpha has been cut. Did you require assistance with apprehending the subject?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Finally figured out how to tie this into the drabble I had in my "menagerie" shorts. Let me know how you like this and more to come. Thanks for all the nice comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal tried to look bland as he was pushed out in the wheelchair, Sam pushing him as quickly as possible without looking too obviously out of place. So far so good. Neal was hoping someone would notice but the man had a gun so maybe it would be best to play along as friends before finding a way to get away on his own. No one gets hurt that way.

It took a few minutes and they reached the waiting area on the first floor. Neal wondered where Peter was and if he had received his message but at the moment he couldn't check his phone without Sam getting suspicious so he waited. It was then he looked up and saw a familiar face. Peter! Sam must have seen him too, veering off course as the Marshall's came in behind the agent. Sam was heading down another hallway.

"Dammit! Marshall's are here! We're going out this other way." Sam hissed as they turned to the left and once they were out of sight, he had Neal get up and they ran for it although the con would have preferred to turn himself in. They exited out a side entrance to see some doctors and nurses in scrubs outside the door smoking. Sam looked nervous but Neal grabbed his arm and turned him away to the right.

"They won't remember us, just keep walking." Neal hissed as he saw Sam looking backwards at the figures, hand reaching for his gun under his scrubs but Neal calmed him as they entered the parking lot. Sam finally calmed enough to start scouting for a car. By some chance he came across Peter's Taurus, Neal feeling nervous knowing if they stole the agent's car they would be caught but it could turn out badly so he pointed out a sporty black car a few vehicles over. Sam took the bait, distracted as he walked to the other car and started to break into it. Didn't take the other con too long as Neal joined him and they got inside.

"So, I have a place. I think you'll like it, Ben."

**()()()**

Peter walked into the hospital while having called Jones and Diana to let them know to be out looking for Neal. He had decided to see what was wrong at the scene on his own. He saw Dr. Aris as he approached Neal's hospital room, looking around at the scene inside and worrying immediately. Something told him Neal hadn't run, not that he had any doubt but the scene just proved it. The room was messy, definitely not something the fastidious Neal Caffrey would have done, his overnight bag face down on the floor with all the articles within strewn about. There was evidence of medical tape on the couch indicating someone could have been bound by the way it was torn and overlapped. Peter ran a hand through his hair as he continued around the crime scene, ducking into the bathroom and seeing the robe and slippers sloppily dropped in the corner. Another non-Caffrey act. He had been in control there but had purposely left the items in that fashion to let Peter know it wasn't his idea to run. Had they been neatly folded, placed in the corner or hung up, Peter would have known the con went willingly but this just showed how much they knew one another.

"Agent Burke, I presume?"

Peter turned to see a stocky, athletic looking man with broad shoulders and bright red hair cut short in military style address him. The man was dressed in dark blue jean, slightly worn with a dark blue polo shirt tucked into them with the logo of the US Marshall's on the left breast pocket. The agent turned and nodded, holding out a hand that the man took and shook firmly.

"Marshall Atkins. I understand your CONsultant ran away from the hospital." The man sounded pompous if not arrogant, Peter holding up a hand to interrupt.

"Allegedly ran away. I think he was coerced but I know him better than anyone. Neal wouldn't run." Peter saw an annoyed look on the man's face which pleased him to some degree. He wasn't going to give them the opportunity to beat up or shoot Neal when he was innocent.

"Well, your allegedly _innocent_ consultant is missing, conveniently leaving his anklet behind along with one other." Atkins pointed at the other unfamiliar piece of evidence on the sofa before he continued.

"I was coming for a previous case, not sure if you're familiar with the recent string of _accidents_ in the city? We caught a couple of brothers running a protection racket through some local mobsters. Sam and Darryl Burgess. Sam was here in the same hospital getting an appendectomy when he escaped. I suspect he teamed up with your CONsultant and they left together. I'm working on getting surveillance film from this room and the outer hallway as we speak." The man paused, his voice slick with something that made Peter want to punch him.

"I'm sure it will show the truth of what happened in here, Agent Burke." The man sounded way too arrogant for his own good, Peter still feeling that need to punch him but holding himself back for professional reasons.

"I'm sure it will. My consultant wouldn't run. Neal is my partner." Peter heard the words pass his lips and felt a strange kind of jolt. He had just admitted to another person that Neal was his partner. After all that happened and their trust issues, he had said that. He must believe it. Peter came back to the conversation to see Atkins looking at him curiously, a smile on the agent's lips.

"Partner... with a con? You Feds are stranger than I thought. Well, let me check on that film and see what we have." Atkins pulled out his cell and walked out of the room talking to someone. Peter kept walking the room looking for something to show what had happened. He could see the evidence but why hadn't Neal contacted him if he was in danger? He scratched at his head when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Burke... Jones what do you have?" He listened to the cell, nodding before he answered again.

"Ok... try looking up a Sam and Darryl Burgess while you're at it. Marshall's found another anklet belonging to Sam Burgess in Neal's room. I think he was coerced to go with this man but we're waiting on surveillance film to see what happened. Come over here with Diana when you get a chance. Thanks!" Peter hung up, about to push his cell phone into his pocket when he noticed a little blinking symbol on the screen. He pushed at the symbol and saw he had a text message he hadn't seen before. It was from Neal.

"_**I trust that you'll find me, Peter."**_

That was the whole message, Peter glancing at it with curious eyes. He pushed the phone back into his pocket but then promptly pulled it back out, typing on the keyboard.

"_**This will make me 4 and 0. What's my cut?"**_

He hoped that was safe enough to let his partner know he had gotten the message and would be looking for him without making the other man suspicious. He pushed send and the phone went back into his pocket as Atkins returned.

"Security has the movie for us. No popcorn but I think it will be more than enjoyable to watch without it." The man's tone was smug. He already had Neal pegged as guilty without having all the facts. Peter held back punching the man as they walked out of the room and down the hallway. There was a security office for the hospital there, the guard on duty already rolling the film up for them on the monitor while another more officious person stood nearby. Peter introduced himself.

"I'm Federal Agent Peter Burke. Thank you so much for your cooperation..." He paused for a name as he held out his name to the man. The man nodded politely, dull blue eyes glancing back.

"Albert Schultz, Hospital Director. We've never had anything like this happen here before but I'm glad it was dealt with quietly. Marshall Atkins told me one of the men who escaped was your consultant?" The man's voice had turned snobbish after a moment as if unsure how to comment on the fact a Federal Agent would work with a criminal. Peter tried not to make a noise or face at the comment, continuing to smile politely.

"Yes, he's my consultant and he's not dangerous. I just need to watch the tape to see what happened." He kept smiling, the man nodding stiffly as he motioned for the security guard to start. The tape rolled and everyone stood around the monitor and watched.

First off they saw the footage of Sam escaping from his room. Peter winced watching the guard taken down. That guard was either hurt badly or dead. Possibly the former since Atkins hadn't mentioned any dead guards to him. He continued to watch, the footage spliced to show Sam's escape down the hallway to a doorway he ran into as hospital staff came into view. The hospital director interrupted at this point.

"We don't normally allow tape from our private rooms, and there are no cameras in the bathrooms for obvious reasons, but since this is a criminal investigation we do have the footage from your consultant's suite." The man sounded like some kind of bad after statement for a commercial or mortgage company. The fine print. He was trying to pull blame for anything from himself. Obvious bureaucracy, Peter nodding with a forced smile as his attention went back to the film.

Peter watched as Sam ransacked the room, looking in Neal's overnight bag for something. He stiffened as he saw the bathroom door open up and show Neal surprised by the man in his room. Surprised was an understatement, Neal looking calm enough just from experience dealing with the unexpected. He saw his partner walk over and lock the door, Sam holding a gun on him the whole time. Peter watched as the younger man was herded to the sofa, tied and gagged with medical tape while Sam continued his digging around. He heard a soft cursing sound from nearby and saw Atkins frowning. Peter smiled, realizing the man saw he was right about Neal. The joke was on him wasn't it. Neal was innocent.

They kept watching till something odd happened. Sam went back to Neal, lifting his leg on the screen and looking at the anklet while showing his own. Then he untied Neal and they acted friendly. Good boy Neal, Peter thought. He had done what he could to con the con and get himself free. He watched with interest as the two talked it seemed, Neal looking a bit less comfy in his bathrobe and slippers. Finally he went to the bed and picked up his clothing, dropping the jeans and picking them up before entering the bathroom again. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed but something about the scene bothered him.

"Could you please rewind that back a moment? I want to check something out." Peter saw the guard nod and rewind the tape till Peter told him to stop and play it again.

"There... stop it and zoom in if you can. Thanks." Peter pointed at Neal getting his clothes, drawing the director's and Marshall's attention.

"Neal didn't run. He texted me in fact sometime after this scene. Look there... that's a cell phone on the floor. Now play it again..." He watched as Neal dropped his jeans and then lifted them up. He had the guard pause it again just after Neal left for the bathroom.

"Look there... the cell phone is gone now. Neal grabbed it up. He dropped his jeans as a ruse to distract Sam and get it. He left but he didn't leave willingly."

**()()()**

Neal sat in the car, seat-belt on since he always put his on but also because the man driving made Peter seem like a safe driver. He sighed to himself, smiling only when he saw Sam looking at him. Neal stared out the window at the passing city as they drew farther to the outskirts of town and into a less savory area. He was trying to figure out where they were going when he saw the hanger looming ahead of him. It was the same hanger from before, a shudder of fear going through him as he remembered everything from the past few days.

"Hey wake up, Ben." Sam was talking to him, nudging him. Neal nodded, remembering he was now Benjamin Cooper, convict. He hoped Peter would find him soon. This was turning into a nightmare.

"Great place, right? Nobody comes out here anymore. My brother had a job out here the other day. Haven't heard from him since but I was busy getting my appendix removed. So... let's go camping!" Sam sounded a bit too eager, Neal nodding as he opened up the door, removing his seat-belt and stepped out. He heard the crunch of gravel and broken glass beneath his feet and wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the scene. All he could feel was fear rooted deeply inside of him, his stomach starting to churn or maybe he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything yet since the examination this morning. He wished he'd asked for food now, even hospital food.

"Your brother was here? What was he doing in a place like this?" Neal tried to make small talk as he gauged a way to escape without notice. Sam shrugged.

"Not sure. Said he got hired by someone for a special job. Couldn't tell me what it was but he took his favorite K-bar with him. Must have been something special to do that." Sam was smiling, Neal hiding the sickness he felt with his own charming smile. He wasn't sure he was liking where this conversation was going, changing the subject.

"So, what's so special about this place? Looks a bit run down to me." Neal crinkled up his nose but Sam just shrugged.

"My brother always liked airplanes and we found this place a while ago as a hangout. We've been coming back off and when we're out. Darryl likes to bring his work here when it suits him. It's remote enough nobody will bother him. So you never told me what you were in for, Ben." Sam had stopped long enough to check the perimeter before they entered. Neal swallowed hard, his nausea returning.

"Theft. I'm a cat burglar. I like high end stuff like art and jewelry." He shrugged with his patented smile in place. Sam grinned back.

"I was never good at robbing that way. Me and my brother were always good with our fists and hurting others. He got thrown out of the military for hurting a man. It's because of him I know as much as I do about military forms of hand to hand combat as I do." He grinned again, motioning for Neal to follow as they walked over to a broken down office and ducked inside.

"Camping supplies. Darryl left them. He knew I was going to make a break soon. MRE's and a few other things to eat. Here!" He tossed a small army green packet at Neal who looked down to see it was a food package. According to the pack it had ready to eat chicken stew, crackers and something that was mentioned as being a granola bar. He smiled and nodded despite his stomach feeling sicker at the thought of eating this crap. He knew full well what was in MRE's. They weren't for someone with a refined palette such as himself. It was food, but just barely. He put it down, moving back outside as Sam called to him. Neal just made it behind the building and threw up. It was more liquid than food but he spit it up till he had nothing left, footsteps crunching on the gravel near him.

"Geesh! What was it they had you in the hospital for? You aren't contagious are you?" Sam looked a bit worried but Neal shook his head. He wanted to get away. Darryl... he was beginning to think Darryl was the one who had tried to kill him and Alex. Dammit! What were the chances he would end up with his would be assassin's brother on the run?

"I'm... ok. Haven't eaten all day. Stomach's just a bit upset." He smiled weakly at the other con who nodded.

"Well hey, I'll roll out a sleeping bag for you if you want to rest. I need to contact my brother and see where he's at." Sam helped Neal back inside, offering him a bottle of water and then rolling out a sleeping bag for him.

"I'll be outside making a call." Sam smiled slightly, leaving Neal alone in the office. When he was out of earshot, the con pulled out his cell and looked down to see it had a blinking icon now. New text message. He quietly retrieved the message and read it back.

"_**This will make me 4 and 0. What's my cut?"**_

He chuckled quietly, feeling a bit better as he lay back and tried to think what to text back. He didn't have time to do it, pushing the phone quickly back into his pocket and acting like he was sleeping when Sam came back.

"He's sleeping now... not sure who he is but he had an anklet so he's a con. Yeah. He might be interested but he was feeling sick. I'll ask him when he wake up. Thanks for the opportunity."

**()()()**

Peter had the guard make a copy of the surveillance footage for him, instructing Atkins and his staff to NOT shoot or hurt Neal if they found him. The Marshall promised although a bit begrudgingly. He sighed glad to know Neal was at least not hurt. Jones had showed up with Diana about 20 minutes after the movie had started to see the tail end where Sam was pushing Neal outside in a wheelchair before running down the hall when they saw the Marshall's and Peter. It was odd the young man would have run but it had to be because of the gun Sam had. If Neal had tried to contact Peter, the other con would have shot them both so he ran with him. Peter tried not to worry, Jones coughing to get his attention.

"Boss... Caffrey's a smart guy. He'll get away and contact us." Jones smiled his best smile, Peter nodding.

"He did send me a text but hasn't answered the other one yet. I've got a bad feeling about this." He shook his head a moment then turned to both of his agents and sighed.

"So anything on the man I shot? We get a name on him or who he was working for when he went after Neal?" Peter was hoping for something solid, Diana handing him a file.

"This is what we found so far but you're not going to like it." Her voice sounded worried, Peter gazing at her a moment before flipping the folder open and reading the information.

"You're kidding me!" He turned to see people looking at them as he yelled, moving them all along to a different corridor with less people. He read the file again and felt a knot form in his stomach. This just wasn't happening.

"You told us to look up Sam and Darryl Burgess... well Darryl ends up being the man who tried to kill Neal and Alex. Sam is his brother..." Diana didn't finish as Peter nodded with a tired expression.

"Sam has Neal but doesn't know it's the same man his brother was trying to kill. Maybe he doesn't even know. He was in prison up till recently. Darryl may not have been able to or was able to tell. I think "Sir" or whomever this "Ring" man is doesn't let his hit people tell anyone what their doing. Sam just chose Neal as a safe bet to run with." Peter pushed the file under his arm and sighed.

"I'll talk to Hughes about pursuing this case further. It doesn't involve something we've been working on but I need to figure out how to vouch for it. Neal screwed up but it is a viable case. Someone was trying to kill him and we know it has to do with this investigation with OPR and Fowler. Keep on it and I'll work out the details." He watched them both nod as he continued.

"News on Burgess? Is he still in the hospital under watch?" He saw Jones and Diana both nod.

"He's comatose for now. You got him good, boss." She only smiled slightly but he knew they were glad it was Darryl and not Neal in that room.

"Ok... I'll talk to Hughes, you keep on this... I'll see if I can make contact with Neal. Thanks again."

**()()()**

Neal woke up a little while later having actually fallen asleep at some point. His stomach still churned a bit but he felt better. He wasn't certain where he was, moonlight softly wafting down through the open metal roof above. He glanced around and saw a figure sleeping not too far away. Sam was snoring softly, gun conveniently at hand. Neal got up as quietly as he could, creeping across the hanger till he was outside. He pulled out his phone and glanced a the time: it was just after 8 pm. Neal sighed, going back to Peter's text and rereading it before sending his own.

"_**Your cut? Imported beer. My treat!"**_

He sent the message, glancing around at the desolation of the place. He could see the faint lights of the city off in the distance as he tried to figure out what to do. He pushed his phone into his pocket when he heard noise from inside the hanger. Sam had the gun in hand but put it down when he saw Neal.

"Ben... what are you doing out here? I could have shot you!" Sam put the gun away, tucked into the jeans he found in the supplies in the hanger. Neal shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." He said nothing else, thinking about his apartment at June's, hanging out with Mozzie...

"Ah... missing someone. You have a girl?" He had a leering grin now just visible in the dimly lit hanger. Neal shook his head.

"I did but she's gone now." He moved to walk inside, Sam following.

"Yeah, women. Never stick around when you're in jail. Miserable lot. Hey... something to take your mind off your girl." Sam grabbed his arm and turned him around excitedly. Neal blinked in the dim light at the man.

"Someone wants me to take over Darryl's job. Want to help? I told them I'd ask about you with your background."

Neal heard the words and the nauseated feeling started to come back. Darryl had been trying to kill him so did that mean Sam was getting the hit? A chill ran down his spine as he tried to figure out how to react much less answer.

"The contract actually changed. They said they don't want the original target anymore. They're going to give me more details when I call back. So what do you say? Are you in?"

**()()()**

Peter walked into the FBI offices and headed up to his department on the 21st floor. It was just after 2 PM and he hadn't even had lunch yet. When he realized his visit to pick up Neal wasn't going to be just that, he had left El at home with the promise to call if he found out anything. He had yet to make that call as he pushed open the glass doors and passed the lower level of the offices and made his way upstairs to his own office briefly. He draped his jacket over his chair before picking up the folder Jones and Diana had given him and walked out of and next door to his boss' office. Hughes waved him in, his usual sour look a bit more sour. Peter had a guess why.

"Burke... close the door, please."

Peter did as he was told, walking back and standing across from his superior. The man motioned for him to sit as he studied the agent a moment then sighed.

"Peter, we've known each other a long time. I know you wouldn't be having our agents doing something like this unless it was of a life threatening matter." Reese held up his hand quieting Peter's comments.

"Let me finish. I'm not holding anything against you. I understand what happened and considering what I've found out while digging around on my own, you had the right to be on that case regardless of the circumstances. I've already told OPR what my thoughts were and the higher ups too. They wanted to bench you but I refused and I told them my thoughts." He was smiling now, a fierce smile that made the younger agent grin.

"Thank you Reese. I appreciate it. I'm sor..." He didn't finish as his boss held up a hand.

"The boy is rambunctious but he's loyal like some agents I know. You two fit perfectly in that way. I'm sorry he's missing. Any news?" Hughes sounded concerned for their consultant, Peter nodding.

"Yes, he sent me a text but I didn't see it because of the call from the Marshall's superseding it. I'm still waiting for an answer. I'll let you know when he contacts me." Peter watched as his boss pushed a folder over towards him.

"I'm guessing Jones and Diana gave you some information? I found this which may also apply. I've already assigned a few agents to your house. Just a heads up." His voice sounded worried, Peter blinking.

"Agents to my home? I don't understand, Reese." He opened up the folder and read the text inside, eyes widening.

"Is this for real? I need to call El. She's expecting me to call her about Neal but I... I can't believe this. Reese tell me it's not true." Peter got up and paced the office, his face obviously worried. Hughes nodded.

"It's true but we don't know who put it out. Someone contacted Darryl and put the hit out on Neal and now we suspect they may put one on you. This music box thing... it's grown beyond you and Neal, Peter. Tell me what's going on and I'll do what I can to help." Reese motioned for Peter to sit again, the agent complying as he sat down stiffly. He was far from relaxed and he had hoped this music box issue would stay in the background.

"What do you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal nodded dumbly at the other man, still shocked to find out whomever had authority for the hit was contacting Sam. Did they know Neal was on the run? He needed to get away from this situation and he needed to do it quickly.

"What kind of contract is this? I'm just a petty thief." Neal was hoping it wasn't what he thought but nobody used the word contract unless they were putting a hit on someone. Sam grinned.

"You're the non-violent type aren't you? Probably never shot a gun before." Sam was grinning a bit more evilly now, Neal swallowing hard.

"Maybe..." Neal felt nervous watching as Sam pulled his gun out and pointed it at him before turning it around and handing it to the con.

"Feel that. Don't worry there's nothing in it right now, I'm not stupid. Get used to the weight. I have another one." Sam was still smiling coldly as he walked back inside leaving Neal alone. Neal looked at the gun and wanted to toss it aside but he pushed it into his jeans as he followed the other con inside.

**()()()**

Peter walked out of the Federal building and down into the garage. The talk about the music box and all that was involved, Hughes took it all in asking questions. Peter answered them the best he knew till they had discussed all that was known in detail. It had been a good discussion but long. It was after 5 pm now, Peter having stopped in his office to finish up some research of his own on what Sam and Darryl Burgess had been involved with. Atkins had told him they had caught the Burgess brothers but apparently he'd left out the part where Darryl had escaped a good month ago. He cursed at the arrogance of the marshalls as he finished his research and left.

He was tired and it had been a long day. Peter just hoped that Neal was well. He felt his phone buzz, pulling it from his pocket.

"I'm headed home now El. Yes, every thing's ok for now. I'll be there soon. Love you too." He smiled as he hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He slipped into the Taurus and pulled out of the FBI garage his mind mulling over the events of the day. Something was wrong if Neal hadn't been able to text him much less get away. Maybe Sam still had him hostage or... no he wasn't going to think about it. Neal didn't run. He wouldn't run because of one bad con telling him to. He was smarter than that and he trusted him. Even after everything, he still trusted Neal to do the right thing. His phone buzzed again as he drove up to the curb in front of his home. He glanced at the number but it was unfamiliar.

"Burke..." He heard silence a moment then a familiar voice.

"_I heard about Neal. I want to help... (Yes I called him. You told me to! You want to talk to the Suit? Fine...)_" Alexandra Hunter's voice was slightly muffled as she turned to speak to someone else. By the usage of the term "_suit_" he guessed it was Mozzie. Peter grinned despite the situation.

"Alex? Do you know anything? Has he contacted you or Mozzie? I need to know." Peter waited, silence following again as he heard hushed voices and then Alex again.

"_No, but we want to help. We heard about what happened. Neal's our friend. What can we do?_" She sounded sincere, her usual snarky tone minimal. Peter felt for once maybe he had underestimated and misjudged the fence / thief. She sounded like she was truly worried.

"Just keep an eye and ear out. Tell me if you hear anything on your end and I'll let you know what I hear. He left me a text earlier and I replied but he hasn't written back. He's with someone." Peter paused, hearing her soft breathing on the other end.

"Ever heard of the Burgess brothers?" He waited and heard an obvious intake of breath.

"_Yeah... never had the pleasure though. Why do you ask?_" Alex sounded like she was truly in the dark about who they were, Peter unsure how to continue.

"The man who caught you and Neal... that was Darryl Burgess. His brother Sam... he's the one who ran with Neal. I don't think he knows that's the brother of the man who tried to kill him."

**()()()**

Peter exited the vehicle a few minutes later walking up the few stairs to his door and opening it up. He saw El and an agent he knew sitting on the couch talking. They looked up when he entered.

"Honey, you're home! I was getting worried!" El was up in an instant and across the small space hugging him in moments. Peter smiled, kissing his wife.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to take care of some last minute business. Agent Soren. Been a while." He walked over, one arm around his wife, the other held out to the agent who took it.

"Yes, Agent Burke. I was glad to get chosen for this job. Agent Yorke is in the kitchen." The man winked, El smiling with a slight chuckle as Peter blinked in surprise.

"Kitchen? What's to guard there?" Peter looked mildly confused till they all made their way there and he could smell something delicious. A 40ish man with light brown hair was standing over the stove. He turned when he heard voices and footsteps, El's apron around the man's waist.

"Hey Burke! You're just in time for my famous Mexican hot dogs." The man smiled, hazel eyes sparkling as he finished placing what looked like corn tortilla wrapped hot dogs onto a plate. It smelled good and looked interesting.

"A cook. I never would have guessed after all those stakeouts but wow... I want to try that."

**()()()**

Much later after they'd eaten and played cards for a bit and were drinking coffee, Agents York and Soren drew straws for night watch. Peter thanked them for being there, El fixing up the sofa for the one who was going to rest while Peter and herself went upstairs to their room.

"Peter, tell me what's going on? Why is someone trying to hurt you and Neal? I just don't understand." She sounded worried, having saved her fears for when they were alone. He shook his head unable to answer the question other than knowing it had to with whomever wanted the music box. What could he tell her? He didn't know who was after them any more than Neal did.

"I don't know but we're working on finding out who." He thought when the man who tried to take Neal out wakes up, they're going to ask him. Burgess must have an answer. He just hoped Neal was ok where he was. Peter checked his phone and saw a message he had missed. It was 10 PM now and there was the text icon blinking.

"_**Your cut? Imported beer. My treat!"**_

Peter chuckled drawing a glance from El as she looked over his shoulder.

"Neal? What did he say? Is he alright?" She sounded worried, hugging him close.

"Yeah, I think he's ok for now. I'm hoping we can get to him soon." Peter spoke softly, trying to hide his worry but feeling unease at the situation. He pushed a button on his phone and started to text a message back.

"_**Domestic is just fine. What about you?"**_

Peter hit send hoping Neal understood the reference as he finally placed the phone on the charger on the nightstand and turned out the light. He curled up with El in the darkness, listening to her soft breathing as he tried to relax. Who ever this man was that wanted the secret of the music box, he was desperate enough to threaten the lives of everyone involved. He'd already attempted to kill Neal twice, Mozzie and Alex once and while not successful at firing Peter, he was now resorting to hits. He wasn't going to roll over and take it long as his partner and wife were in danger. With that thought he closed his eyes and finally fell into a restless sleep.

**()()()**

Neal sat in the corner of the hanger in the dim darkness. Sam was outside on his cell phone talking to someone despite it being after 10. The wicked never rest but then Neal knew thieves didn't. He sighed, going off to a far corner of the hanger and pulling out his own phone. He had a new text!

"_**Domestic is just fine. What about you?"**_

He laughed realizing the reference. They knew each other too well despite all that had happened. He smiled as he started to text back.

"_**Just hanging out here waiting."**_

He sent the message, quickly pushing his phone back into his pocket. He was tempted to contact Alex or Mozz but they'd already gone through too much and didn't have anyone to protect them like Peter did. Still, he hated involving the Fed if he didn't have to. He started to stand when he decided to pull the phone out one last time and saw a new text already. Odd. Peter must be up.

"_**Hanging out? Taking off soon?"**_

Neal reread it hoping Peter had figured out he meant the hanger as he answered back quickly.

"_**9-4-9 Departure uncertain."**_

He sent and waited getting a message not too soon after.

"_**Remember Icarus."**_

Peter was warning him to be careful. He sighed, hearing Sam moving closer as he posted one last message.

"_**Noted. Nighttime is falling."**_

Neal sent the last message and pushed the phone back into his pocket quickly as he turned to look at the other con.

"You should sleep soon. We'll have a busy day tomorrow. My contact said he doesn't mind you helping out so get some rest. I'll let you know what the details are tomorrow." Sam smiled deviously, walking back towards the sleeping bags, Neal following not too soon after. He wasn't really tired but was feeling a bit sad at not being at home with June and his friends. He missed his life even though it had barely been 18 hours. Sam curled up in his corner, Neal plopping down on his own sleeping bag and sighing as he slowly fell into a light sleep.

**()()()**

Peter was happy for the texts, leaving his bedroom briefly to text back and forth with Neal till the young man said he had to go. He was in the bathroom texting trying not to wake his wife or bother Soren who ended up on duty for the night. He gave a little yawn finally feeling a bit more relaxed knowing the younger man was ok as he turned off the bathroom light and went back to bed. El rolled over and hugged him as he fell back into a more comfortable sleep.

The next morning Peter found Soren asleep on the couch and York sitting with coffee as he took over the next shift. The agent pushed coffee towards him, El in the kitchen cooking some eggs and bacon.

Peter wanted to get to work early enough to do some of his own research on the situation before calling in the cavalry to the rescue. If Neal was back at the hanger with that murderer... It would be dangerous to go in alone. He finished breakfast, hugged and kissed his wife and left her in the hands of the two agents before taking off in the Taurus.

Peter had barely driven a block when the car started to make a strange noise. He found a lull in the traffic and pulled over to the side of the road. He popped the hood and looked at the little bit of smoke coming out, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think what to do. He pulled out his phone to call when he felt it, stopping his call mid-dial.

"Agent, looks like you need a ride. Let me help you." The man pressed the gun deep into his back and Peter felt himself nodding for the benefit of passersby so nobody would get hurt.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Peter said with a tight voice. He heard the man chuckle.

"You don't know me but I heard you put my brother in the hospital. Just act nice so I don't have to shoot anyone but you. Move!" The man hissed at him, Peter complying as he was not so gently maneuvered down the sidewalk towards an alley. They walked down the alley about half-way before the man had him stop before a crappy looking blue car. Someone sat in the driver's seat turning as they approached.

"Ben, toss me the tape and cuffs." His captor spoke to the driver who turned, eyes widening only a moment in surprise. It was Neal.

"No problem, Sam." Neal spoke, emphasizing the other man's name as he tossed the tape and cuffs to the other con. Peter saw those blue eyes glancing at him curiously but not long enough to make the other man suspicious. Sam must have noticed.

"You two KNOW each other?" Sam got a strange look on his face but Neal's face turned dark, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know him. He's the one that put me away. Make sure you tie him up TIGHT, Sam." Neal's voice had turned cold suddenly, Peter unsure what to think as he felt his arms cuffed behind him, his arms taped tightly above and below the elbows. A rag was pressed into the agent's mouth and more tape pulled over his lips gagging him. Peter wasn't sure what to think as Neal's expression went cooler just before he was pushed into the trunk of the vehicle, his ankles cuffed, legs taped above and below the knees. Peter struggled some but the trunk was closed and he was trapped inside.

"That's the Fed who put you away? What a weird coincidence, Ben. So you want the honors? I can't see taking that away from you. I have the hit but you should have the actual shot." Sam's voice was muffled under the car noise but he could hear enough.

"Yeah. He's made my life miserable every single day. I was on parole but I had to wear an anklet. Barely had a 2 mile radius to explore from my residence. You can't do much in 2 miles. I can't wait to off him!" Neal's tone was the most menacing he'd heard yet. Was the con really faking it? What about the texts they'd shared? Peter tried to keep hope alive but he was feeling doubt at his so-called partner's act. He hoped it was nothing but.

**()()()**

Peter woke up some time later, the car having stopped. The trunk was stuffy, a smell of gasoline and other not so pleasant aromas making his head spin. The agent listened but heard nothing but wind and bird song. How long had he been there and where was he now? Suddenly he was aware of a crunching sound as if someone were walking towards the vehicle. There was a sound of a key in a lock and then the brightness of the afternoon sun as he blinked against the light, squinting at the figure hovering over him. It was Neal but he didn't look like the Neal he knew. Cold blue eyes stared down at him as he was roughly pulled from the trunk and tossed to the sharp gravel of the lot. Peter glanced around briefly to see it was indeed the hanger from before. He felt his arm pulled hard with a pop as he was yanked to his feet and dragged by the con towards the hanger entrance. He tried to make a sound but felt something hit him hard, seeing Neal's open palm moving back to hit him again.

"Shut up already!" Neal sounded like another person, dropping Peter inside the hanger in the same room they had found Neal and Alex in just a few days earlier. The agent tried to catch his breath, shoulder hurting where it had popped from being pulled. Neal didn't seem to care, poking around Peter's jacket till he pulled out his gun and phone, walking away as Sam came into view. He couldn't hear their words, speaking low to one another but looking back at him off and on from outside the office. He was tied too well with the tape around his arms above and below the elbows keeping his arms stiff. He couldn't free himself if he tried, leaning back against the wall and trying to ignore the pain.

"So how long before they figure out he's missing? They'll find his car. I left it with the hood up smoking along the street about a block from his home. Is he married? We could sweeten the deal by bringing his wife." Sam's voice was cold and icy but not so much as the next one Peter heard.

"It's a consideration. His wife is quite the pretty thing." Neal's voice was somewhat leering which was nothing like the Caffrey Peter knew. He felt a chill as he tried to figure out what to think. Perhaps Neal had played him. Revenge for not getting back at Fowler and putting him briefly under house arrest after the incident. Neal was an ex-con but he had never been violent.

"Fed!" Sam's voice rang through the empty hanger waking Peter from his thoughts as he looked up. Neal stood behind the stark blond.

"We're going to play a little game with you. You want to go first?" Sam turned to Neal who nodded with a scary smile.

"Sounds good to me." Neal pulled a gun from under his shirt cocking it as he moved closer and pushed it up against Peter's temple. The agent looked up at him with pleading eyes but Neal just pulled back on the trigger.

_**CLICK!**_

Peter thought he felt his heart stop for a moment, glad there wasn't a bullet in the chamber as he heard a chuckle from both Sam and Neal.

"Man... that was classic. Let me try!" Sam looked excited but Neal stopped him.

"Call your friend. Let them know the hit goes down tomorrow. Let's give him some time to think about what he's done." Neal's voice was icy, Peter staring at his consultant with curious brown eyes before both cons left him alone in the slowly darkening office. He could hear them moving around outside in the main hanger as he sat there tired and exhausted. At some point he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up next it was darker, the soft moonlight wafting in from a hole in the ceiling. He could hear someone moving quietly around outside. The soft beeping of a cell was obvious in the background as he listened closer then silence. Peter sat awake, arms numb, body hurting from the position he was left in and how tightly he had been cuffed and bound. He felt his body respond to the stress by making him sleepy again, his eyes shutting as he dreamed about the Neal he thought he knew and the friend he had never really had.

**()()()**

El was at the FBI offices waiting in her husband's office when Hughes came inside. His face looked grim.

"I'm sorry El. We can't find any sign of Peter anywhere. His car was fine but someone had messed with the engine to make it smoke. We're going to take you to a safe house in the meanwhile to be certain you'll be safe." Reese put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she nodded with worried eyes.

"Thank you Reese but what if they call the house? Someone needs to answer the phone." She was worried about Peter not being able to contact her but she still had her cell. Maybe he had his.

"We're going to leave Agent York there. He volunteered. Agent Soren and a small squad will stay with you at the safe house. It will be ok."

Elizabeth Burke did not feel reassured but knew they were doing everything to find her husband and Neal. They thought the two incidents were related and had to figure out the exact reasoning behind it. Darryl Burgess was still in the hospital in a coma so he wasn't talking. Peter had gotten him good but now they had no way to find out who was behind everything.

El sighed, letting the agents assigned to her take her through the parking garage to a waiting car and then to a safe house. She had already packed earlier when they discovered Peter missing. His car had been scanned for evidence then towed to the FBI impound temporarily for the investigation. Soren and York had taken her stuff to the safe house ahead of time while she visited with Hughes and was briefed. All she wanted to do was find her husband.

Hours went by and El was far from content just waiting around for the Bureau to find her husband. She wanted to talk to him and hold him close again. It was late when she heard her cell buzz from her purse. El glanced at the clock and saw it was after 10 pm as she grabbed up her phone and glanced at the screen. She had a new text and it was from... Peter?

"Peter? How..." She was in the bedroom alone, the agents outside the door their voices murmuring softly. She was confused if she should call them first but decided to open up the text and see what it said.

"_**The Suit is safe in the hanger."**_

That was all the text said, El unsure what to think as she glanced at the door and decided maybe she should show this to the agents outside. She opened the door and saw two agents playing cards while two others, Soren and a female agent she hadn't met before were talking by the door. Soren looked up as she opened the door and smiled, excusing himself from the other agent and walking towards her.

"Mrs. Burke, did you need something?" He was smiling, his manner friendly since they'd already spent so much time together. She nodded, pulling the phone out and showing him the text.

"This text. I just received it. I think... it's not from my husband but it's from his phone. It's his number. I think Neal may have written this." She looked worried if not a bit confused by the message but Soren nodded, taking the phone from her when she offered it and looking at the text.

"The Suit is safe in the hanger... I wonder what that means. Wait... Caffrey was found in a hanger when he was attacked by Burgess. I just don't understand the Suit part." His brow furrowed in thought as El smiled.

"Suit... that's a name a friend of Neal's uses to describe people from the government, specifically my husband. Sometimes he calls me 'Mrs. Suit' when he's feeling a little more paranoid than usual." She shrugged with a little grin but it didn't hide her worry. Soren nodded.

"Let me see if we can trace this to the hanger your husband was at the other day and then I'll get it back to you. Thanks for sharing this."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _If you're confused by the title, here's a little help: Sublimation - is the transition of a substance from the solid phase to the gas phase without passing through an intermediate liquid phase. Basically it's like dry ice, something that goes from solid to gas without the liquid stage like water... water normally thaws from ice to liquid then gas. Dry ice sublimates and thaws to gas._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

The next day came slowly, El up early worrying about her husband and wondering about the message. She had gotten her cell back from Agent Soren but had received no further calls or texts. She hoped that what was said was true. That meant that not only was her husband ok but Neal was too.

She heard a knock on the door and walked over to the door, opening it up. Agent Soren stood there.

"Mrs. Burke, we found a confirmation on your husband's whereabouts. His phone was last used near the hanger where he had his case the other day. I've left some men here with you while I go out there. I promise you, I'll bring your husband and his partner back." He smiled at her confidently.

"Thank you, Agent Soren."

**()()()**

Hughes had everyone in the conference room including Jones, Diana and Soren.

"We're going in blind but we know that both Burke and Caffrey are at this site. The GPS is still giving off a signal so Neal must have left it on for them to track. Burgess wouldn't have left it running." Reese looked around the room at the group, people nodding especially those that worked directly with Peter and Neal.

"If there's no questions, let's go get our agents back!"

**()()()**

It was a small ray of sunshine that woke Peter up. He lay stiffly in the same position he had been in the night before. His body was sore from the bindings and cuffs, his body not wanting to wake up as he fought the pain and exhaustion. It was still early morning from the way the sun shone inside the hanger but he heard a slight movement outside the office. The door opened and he saw Sam standing there.

"_**Good morning, Agent Burke. It's time."**_ The convict grasped Peter by the collar and dragged him roughly out into the main hanger area. Peter struggled weakly but it was of no help as he was dumped on the ground. He heard another set of footsteps nearing as Sam walked away. Peter stared up at the figure hovering above him, their eyes staring down coldly, icily. He shifted his weight, hands cuffed tightly behind him, metal bindings rattling as he blinked up at the figure surprised. He couldn't speak, his lips covered tightly in tape, mouth filled with rags.

"_**Kill the Fed and we can go.**_" The con with stark blond hair, almost white, said in a cold, emotionless voice. The figure standing over Peter nodded, a gun cocked and ready as they moved closer to the Fed, weapon pointed at his head. It was his own FBI issued gun.

"_**Never saw it coming did you...**_" The man's voice was cold, eyes shuttered of any feeling. Peter blinked up, his expression torn about something. The figure just smiled, their lips parting to show bright white teeth. Peter knew that smile or so he had thought but it had been a ruse. He felt anger at himself for believing, but what could he have done?

"_**We'll go for his wife next. She's at home right?**_" The blond man spoke matter-a-factly, green eyes glittering as he waited for the final shot. He held a small pistol in his hand, cleaning it as he stood there watching. The other man nodded, brushing a dark lock from his brow.

"_**Yeah... She'll be the easiest target of all. See what you did, Peter? See what your trust brought?**_" Neal brought the gun closer to the agent's head, pushing it up against the man's temple as he saw the fear, betrayal and finally anger in those brown eyes.

"_**You never really trusted me, did you? I was just a tool. Well, I guess you were right for once. Good-bye, Agent Burke.**_" Neal's voice was cold, there was nothing there that made him sound like the Neal Caffrey he had known and that's when Peter realized he had been played. He wanted to beg but knew it wouldn't matter. This was the real Neal that had been hidden away ready to pounce. He closed his eyes, felt the cold metal barrel of the gun against his skin...

The gun went off but there was nothing. No pain... nothing at all. Peter opened his eyes to see Neal standing up, wavering slightly, gun smoking but pointed at someone else. Peter turned his eyes to see the other man, the blond laying dead on the ground, eyes staring emptily back at them, the gun he'd been cleaning smoking ever so slightly. Peter blinked in surprise, confusion on his face as he made a muffled sound. He watched Neal turn slowly, head looking at him. Those blue eyes were no longer shuttered, his friend and partner there again.

"_**Peter...**_" Neal knelt beside him, movements stiff as he removed the cuffs and tape from Peter's mouth. The agent spit out the rags and coughed, looking at his friend.

"_**Neal? I don't understand.**_" Peter was still angry, worried about El but realizing too late it had been a ruse. A smoke screen. Neal just smiled.

"_**You still don't trust me... do you? After all this...**_" His words trailed off as he collapsed the last few feet to the hard cement floor and lay there, a gasp coming from his lips.

"_**Neal...**_"

**()()()**

Peter woke up, his eyes wide with terror at the thought of his dream. It had been just that... a dream. Neal, he wasn't trying to hurt him. He knew that deep down. He had seen the young man look at him a certain familiar way before he'd shuttered his eyes for Sam's benefit. He just had to trust that Neal was going to help him. They were partners. Peter slumped back, early morning rays of light glinting through the few holes and windows of the hanger. It was early morning he thought, maybe after 6 or 7 AM. He gave a muffled groan of pain, body stiff from the position he had slept in, arms and legs nearly numb from the bindings and cuffs. He felt miserable, his body shivering slightly, face warm. Sam intended to kill him and Neal would never go through with it. He knew that as a certainty but the longer they were here the more likely either or both would get hurt. Peter felt a tiredness wash over him, eyes closing again.

Soft footsteps approached from outside the closed office door. He openbed his eyes again seeing a shadow on the other side of the frosted window, the door opening. Neal stood there, his face a bit more severe than he was used to but then... it softened as the young man quickly crossed the space and crouched beside him.

"Peter... you need to get out of here!" Neal had a small pocket knife and started to cut at the tape that held the agent before he picked at the cuffs.

"We have a few minutes. Sam went to out for supplies." Neal spoke softly, putting the knife aside as he reached the pull the tape from Peter's lips. He stopped when he heard the click of a gun behind him, metal pressed against his neck.

"I knew there was something off about you, Ben. The man with the contract sent me a picture of the former target this morning. Funny how it looked _EXACTLY_ like you, Neal Caffrey. _**STAND UP!**_" Sam stood there, pulling Neal to his feet but not before something fell beside Peter. He looked down languidly and saw what it was before his eyes moved back up to the two men standing before him.

"Your keeper killed my brother. Yes killed. The benefactor who asked me to take the hit told me when he sent me the picture today. Darryl died this morning from the gunshot. I'm going to make sure you both pay." Sam held Neal tightly, gun still pressed into Neal's neck dangerously.

"Sam... don't..." Neal barely said those words when he was cuffed by the gun and fell aside, collapsing to the ground. Peter watched the scene still too tired to move. Sam was smiling.

"I need him awake to watch you die. Wake up dammit!" Sam kicked at Neal who twitched, a groan coming from his throat. Peter reached for the item that had fallen beside him, his fingers slowly wrapping around it.

"Fine, He'll watch you die first." Sam was smiling coldly as he cocked the gun and pointed it downwards.

"**FBI!**"

The voices rang out through the abandoned hanger, Sam distracted a moment. Peter picked up the item, the weight heavy in his hand as he raised it up. Sam only hesitated a moment before he returned his attention to his weapon and Neal.

"They won't take me alive... and they won't find either of you alive either." His voice was menacing as a report broke the air. Sam was smiling despite himself, his eyes turning to look at Peter a moment, gun wavering in his hand.

"Saving a con? What's so special about... him?" Sam continued to smile, his finger pulling the trigger before he collapsed to the ground from his own gunshot wound. Peter winced as he pulled the tape from his mouth and struggled to crawl, ankles still cuffed.

"Neal... Neal wake up!" Peter nudged the younger man seeing a red stain growing on the young man's chest. Sam had gotten a shot in but he wasn't sure how bad it was. He heard a gasp of breath and two blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at him.

"Peter..." Neal breathed, wincing at the pain as he tried to rise. Peter patted him on the head gently, keeping him down as much as possible.

"You've been hit. Just stay still." Peter heard voices and men approaching, the first person who entered the room a familiar face.

"Burke!" Soren put his gun away and crouched down beside the both of them, his eyes seeing the blood on Neal's chest. Peter's face looked tragic.

"Sam... shot him after I shot him first." Peter could barely speak, his head felt like it was in a vice, the cold getting worse as he thought about it. Soren nodded, checking Neal and smiling in a relieved manner.

"Looks like he got shot in the shoulder but it's bleeding heavily. Need to get him a paramedic." Soren turned as a few more agents showed.

"Call an ambulance and get the emergency medical kit over here. We have a man down!" Soren pulled off his vest and removed his jacket and shirt, rolling up the former to place under Neal's head and using the latter to hold on the wound to stop the bleeding. Peter watched with a fuzzy head, feeling a bit off but continuing to stay awake as he held Neal's hand in his own. The young man was conscious but looked pained.

"Peter... I'm..." Neal slumped into unconsciousness, Peter feeling the younger man's hand go limp in his own. The agent looked at the other with a worried glance. Soren checked Neal's pulse and breath and gave a relieved sigh.

"He's just responding to the pain. Once the ambulance is here they can give him something." Soren turned and took the med kit as an agent placed it beside him. Peter nodded, head fuzzier by the moment. He felt cooler, shaking his head to clear it as he continued to hold his partner's hand. Soren took care of Neal, cleaning and dressing the wound before he reached out and felt Peter's forehead.

"You're burning up, Burke! Take these." Soren pulled some aspirin out of the medical kit and passed him a bottled water. Peter nodded, taking the pills and washing them down as he continued to sit beside his partner. Soren turned and started to work on the cuffs holding his ankles in place and freed the agent before standing up.

"Let me see if that ambulance is here yet. Be right back." Soren left an agent with them, Peter keeping his attention on Neal. The young man's breath was audible, face taut with pain as he lay there, each ragged breath indication he was alive. Peter patted him gently on the head.

"I trust you Neal. Thanks." He whispered the words to the younger man, continuing to brush at his hair gently.

**()()()**

Peter woke up in the back of the ambulance, the vehicle moving. He didn't remember walking there, his body still shivering with a slight chill. He was wrapped in a blanket as he glanced beside him and saw Neal on another gurney beside him in the vehicle. The younger man's eyes were partially open, staring upwards glassily.

"Neal?" He saw those blue spheres move languidly towards his voice, blinking once before closing again. He reached from underneath the blanket and grasped his partner's hand feeling a slight squeeze back before Neal's hand went limp. Peter continued to hold the younger man's hand till he passed out again from the fever he had. When he woke up next he was in a hospital room, fully dressed but with an IV in his arm. Someone was holding his hand, Peter opening his eyes to see who and found El at his side.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth Burke leaned across to hug and kiss him on the cheek. Peter felt some confusion for a second before speaking.

"Neal? Where is he?" He felt a sense of dread but El just shushed him, caressing his hair.

"He's fine. Once they stopped the bleeding they put him on a drip and he's doing fine. It was all they could do to pry your hand from his when they arrived." She caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

"How long have I been here?" Peter shuddered a bit, his body still feeling a chill from the fever. El pulled the blankets up around him tighter.

"Just over 6 hours. Your fever's gone down a bit. They think it was stress from the kidnapping and it was pretty cool last night. I'm just glad Neal sent that text or they would never have known where you were." El had a relieved look on her face, Peter glancing up at her curiously.

"Text? He texted you?" Peter suddenly remember the figure he heard outside at night and the sounds of someone using a cell phone. It had been Neal.

"Yes. Used your phone. Soren sent the info to Hughes and the rest of the bureau and got your location quickly. I'm just glad he was there with you." She kept smoothing his hair, combing her fingers gently through. Peter smiled.

"He had my back even though for a moment, I was... doubtful." He said with a flush of his cheeks. El looked at him curiously, Peter telling her about what happened when Sam took him and he saw Neal. She listened with rapt attention waiting till he was done to reply.

"He did what he could to blend in till it was safe to leave. You know his past and his talents, Peter. He wouldn't betray you." She gently squeezed him, standing up a moment to stretch.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Did you want some tea or water? It might help with the fever." She smiled at him, Peter shaking his head.

"I'm good." He sat up enough to hug and kiss her before he watched her leave. He could hear El talking to the guard outside, Hughes not taking a chance with his agent and consultant now that they knew someone was trying to kill them. Peter felt sleepy, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the pillow and tried to rest. He kept thinking of Neal and everything that had happened.

"Agent Burke..." A familiar voice spoke, Peter opening his eyes to see Agent Soren looking down at him. He blinked up in surprise but couldn't speak when the agent pushed a gloved hand over his face and pressed a gun against his temple.

"Don't make a noise! Your wife will be back soon and unless you want her to join us, I would comply with my wishes." Soren's voice was cool, Peter nodding tiredly, still overcome with fever as he slowly sat up and slipped off the bed to his feet. He removed the IV and monitors carefully before standing. Agent Soren pulled out a rag and some tape from his jacket pocket pushing the rag inside Peter's mouth and pulling the tape over.

"Just so you can't call for help. Now move! We need to go visit your little CONsultant."

**()()()**

_Neal was dreaming. He saw Darryl Burgess over him with the K-bar only now instead of Alex on the chair beside him, it was Peter. Peter was already dead, his brown eyes staring glassily towards him as he fought back tears._

_**Peter? No! Peter!**_

He thrashed slightly in his sleep, lips moving silently as he reacted to the dream.

"_**It's too late, Caffrey. Too late for you and your Fed friend.**" Darryl's voice echoed in his mind as he tried to resist, the huge knife cutting at his temple yet again, phantom pain returning to haunt him. He could just make out a shadowy form with a gold ring on their finger in the background. He tried to see who it was but the pain distracted him._

"No..."

Neal whimpered ever so slightly as his eyes slowly opened for real and looked around. He was in a bland white room, his mind realizing he was in a hospital. He had been at the hanger trying to free Peter when... he was trying to remember, the back of his head smarting when he moved. He heard the crinkle of a bandage there and found his right arm in a sling. Neal glanced at it curiously seeing his shoulder bandaged underneath. The wound still stung so it must be fresh.

"How did I end up here? Peter?" He looked around as he made an attempt to stand up and winced at the attempt. He could hear the soft beeping of the monitors, a tube from his arm going up to an IV marked plasma when he looked at it closer. Another IV was also hooked up which he guessed was whatever they gave you so you didn't dehydrate. He was till in his same clothes minus his shirt. The young man pushed his feet over the side of the bed, legs dangling over the side. He needed to find Peter. Make sure his friend was ok. He pulled both IV's out with his free hand and stood up slowly, the room spinning to and fro a moment before he got his balance back and ended up half-way across the room. He was about to open the door when he heard voices outside.

"Mrs. Burke, go right in."

Neal didn't recognize the voice but he figured they must have a guard on him. He glanced down suddenly remembering he didn't have his anklet on. Sam had convinced him to cut it when he was trying not to get killed. He had to act like a criminal, not that he wasn't but more so than usual. The man had a gun and he was trying to prevent the felon from doing anything stupid. His anklet was still gone when he glanced down meaning nobody had been able to give him a new one since just over 24 hours ago. He went back to the bed and sat on the edge, watching as the door opened up and El walked in. She was still talking to the guard, unaware of Neal watching her till she turned and nearly dropped the cup in her hand.

"Hey El. You look like you've seen a ghost." He tried to smile but he was still pretty tired. She just blinked at him and then relaxed, smiling.

"You look good for someone who was near death 6 hours ago. Were you thinking of going somewhere, young man?" She put the coffee cup on the nightstand as she walked over and waggled her index finger at him. He flushed ever so slightly.

"I was worried about Peter. How is he? Can I see him?" He sounded so petulant like a child but she shook her head and helped him back into bed, pushing the nurse call as she did.

"They had you hooked up to this for a reason. The nurse will put them all back on but you need to rest." She paused seeing the query in his eyes and finally answered.

"Peter's fine. He had a bit of a fever but he's better. He was just asking about you but I told him to rest. You both are such bad patients." She sighed with a smile, brushing a small strand of hair from his face.

"There's the nurse now. Behave yourself, Neal." She gave him a look like that of a mother telling a child to behave, turning as the door opened. Instead of a nurse, they both saw a dazed Peter, his mouth taped shut and Agent Soren behind him with a gun. The agent looked surprised as did Peter but for different reasons.

"How nice. One big happy family. Well he did ask me to get rid of you all. The agent won't bother us nor will the one at Peter's room. I think the coffee I brought will keep them occupied for a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Soren convinced both Neal and Peter to behave as they all left the hospital, El held close to him with the gun pressed into her back. Both men complied as they hobbled out of the hospital, Neal with his gunshot wound and Peter with his fever. Soren had a car waiting, three men taking control of Peter and Neal as they cuffed their wrists behind them, Neal wincing as his wound was pulled. Peter looked at him worriedly, his own eyes glassy from fever. El sat in front with Soren, gun pressed to her side.

"We're going to take a little ride. It's convenient you haven't had a chance to put the anklet back on him." Soren's voice was cold, El making a slight whimpering sound as he held her close, gun pressed against her ribs. She turned her head to look at Peter and Neal, her face terrified but mostly it expressed worry for both men. Neither was in good shape and it had barely been 8 hours since the incident involving her husband's rescue and Neal getting shot.

"Soren, what do they have against you that you're doing this? Help us and we'll help you with whatever it is. I promise." Peter kept his voice level but the look the agent gave him was less than hospitable.

"Help? Ha! I already have help. You don't know what's happened since our last sting together. No matter... He promised to seal my records and keep them sealed so long as I assisted in certain projects. You are one of said projects. Nothing personal Burke." The man sounded less than regretful, El turning to glare at the man.

"You don't sound very sorry for someone who claims this isn't personal." Her manner was chiding despite the menacing look from Soren. He slapped her hard as he pulled out some tape and pulled it over her lips.

"Shut up or I'll kill your husband now!" He held his hand up threateningly, El shrinking back as much as she could despite being in the front between Soren and the driver. She sniffled a bit, Peter cursing under his breath and turning to see Neal doing the same. While Soren had the upper hand they could do little with his goons around them.

**()()()**

Fever made Peter sleepy, despite the worry he had for his wife and partner at some point he passed out, only waking when he felt the sharp nudge of the goon to his left. He had slumped some, head laying on the henchman's shoulder. Peter sat up as much as he could till he felt himself slumping yet again, shivering ever so slightly from the fever. His face felt warm as if someone had a heater in front of him. He felt a nudge from Neal and slumped again the younger man thankfully, breath ragged.

"Peter... Peter..." Neal could feel the fever radiating from his friend as the agent lay his head against his shoulder but didn't answer him. Peter was burning up, face sweaty and pale, his cheeks flushed red. Neal saw El turn and look, her eyes filled with worry but unable to say anything. Neal gave her a silent glance to indicate not to worry but Peter was sick and he had to do something.

"Soren... It's me HE wants. Take me and let them go. I'll go willingly." He saw El looking at him with a shake of her head but he ignored it and saw the man's face reflected in the rear-view mirror.

"I doubt he would go for it. He's intent on both of you dying." He smirked ever so slightly as he answered, turning and glancing at the con.

"We're almost at our destination. I'll consider your offer but for now, keep quiet." Soren's tone was final, Neal nodding despite himself. He normally didn't give in so easily but under the circumstances it wasn't just his own skin he was trying to save. Peter was less than conscious and El... he had to make sure they both got out of this. It was his fault this happened. If he hadn't asked Peter for the work release... if he hadn't been so damn selfish thinking of his own needs and finding Kate... He couldn't keep doing this and think his life would remain charmed. He knew that now. Charm and suavity only went so far and then you had to grow up.

Almost and hour after the fact, the car parked. Neal had fallen into a light sleep, his wound bothering him enough to knock him out for a few minutes. He felt a rough pull by the goon to his right, his shoulder throbbing from the touch. Neal was roughly yanked from the vehicle to the right while Peter was dragged the other way, the agent slumped over, face pale.

"Peter!" He tried to move around to the other side of the vehicle to make sure Peter was ok but the goon cuffed him on the back of the head with his hand, his head wound from earlier aching again. Neal slumped in the goon's hold, the man half-dragging half-carrying him. He was only vaguely aware of El being led away by Soren.

"Make sure they're _comfortable_. I need to call him." The goons nodded, Soren disappearing around the corner as Neal felt himself pulled aside and into what appeared to be a fairly nice cinder block building not far from the docks. He noticed very little in his stunned state, eyes paying attention more to his friends than anything else. He was only just aware of being leaned against a cool cement wall, one wrist uncuffed as they were raised over his head uncomfortably and recuffed. He felt his feet dangle just enough the tips of his shoes touched, his shoulder wound pulling where he felt a warmth drip down and stain his tee. The gun shot burned waking him up enough he turned to see the goons put Peter up in a similar manner and secure El to a chair in the corner. She was still gagged, looking at them both worriedly, despite the terror in her blue eyes.

Once the goons were gone and the door was shut, Neal tried to free himself. He was surprised Soren didn't try to secure him better knowing his past but as he freed himself from the cuffs and finished freeing Peter and El he realized why. The door to the room was secure, heavy metal and durable with the lock on the outside. They weren't much of a threat at the moment anyhow with Neal weak from his wound, Peter feverish and El... she was tough but far from competition for these men. He made Peter as comfortable as he could before slumping beside him, the younger man feeling tired. El sat beside Peter, his head resting in her lap as she spoke softly.

"Thank you Neal. How's... your shoulder?" She was glancing at the red stains coming through the tee and bandages. He had only just put on the tee before Soren had showed up. He shrugged weakly, eyes partially open as he glanced up at her and over at Peter. The agent sounded like he was doing poorly, breath still wheezy and audible.

"I'll survive but... he needs a doctor. I'll try and convince Soren to let you two go. Just make sure he doesn't come looking for me, ok? You have to let me go or it won't work. Promise me El." He sat up and looked at her with a determined look, El shaking her head.

"I can't promise what I know Peter will disagree with. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for our benefit. Peter wouldn't want that for you or us, Neal. There has to be another way." She sounded adamant but Neal was stubborn and determined to do it his way.

"One of us has to stay and I'm the most expendable. I don't have any ties." He said it seeing El's blue eyes flash dangerously at him.

"Don't say that, Neal. You have us and you have June and Mozzie. You have a job you're good at and people who like working with you. You're not expendable. Don't EVER say that again!" She continued to flash her eyes at him in an angry manner, the blue shiny with uncried tears. She was worried about him. An ex-con. Neal didn't want to think about it, his whole life nothing but one huge run. He didn't want to have any ties. It made things so much harder if you had people to depend on. They could be used by your enemies... they could get hurt or even... die. He sniffed, turning his head away from his friends and staring at the door. It didn't matter what Elizabeth said, he had to do something and that something was to give himself up.

"Neal... don't go... Neal..." Peter's voice was calling weakly, his eyes shut. El gently shushed her husband trying to calm him as he moved ever so slightly in his fevered state.

"Neal... why didn't you tell me good-bye?" Peter's voice sounded sad, hurt even, El staring across at Neal as he turned to listen. He stood up and went to sit in the far corner. It wasn't going to help him to do what he had to do if they were going to try and convince him otherwise. Still... Peter wasn't acting. Neal chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, trying to figure out what to do when the door opened. He was immediately on his feet despite the pain in his shoulder and the aching of his body. Two of the goons stood there.

"You..." The one who had dragged Peter in pointed at Neal.

"Come with me and don't try anything funny." The man started in when Neal didn't move right off the bat but after a quiet eye to eye glance with El, he followed the two men reluctantly. He heard the heavy door slam closed and locked behind him as he turned and saw what the lock was like. Nothing he would easily be able to pick without time but if he had to...

"Move it, Fed!" He was surprised at the title. They must not be in the know about who he was. He hobbled along, shoulder still bleeding a bit as he tried not to move that side too much but walking jarred the wound on the hard cement floor. Finally they arrived down the bland gray hallway at another room, this one with a thick wooden door but with an equally heavy bolt on the outside. The man who had talked to him opened the door and shoved him inside, Neal turning to protest when he heard a slam and the sliding of the bolt and lock. He banged on the door before a voice pulled his attention.

"Mr. Neal Caffrey. A pleasure to meet you again." He knew that voice. It was definitely familiar. He peered around the empty cinder block room and tried to locate the speakers. They were high above, the ceiling a good 10 feet above along with the only light which was a bare bulb hanging in the middle of the room just out of reach.

"Sit down. The chair is bolted in place and cannot be moved but you'll be more comfortable." The voice was amiable enough but the fact he knew who it was made him less than comfortable.

"Bancroft." He wasn't sure what else to say to the man who was Hughes' boss. He had acted nicely to both he and Peter during the case with the corrupt Marshall, but it had all been that... an act. He heard a laugh.

"Surprised? Nobody knows who I am but you apparently. Soren hasn't met me face to face nor has Fowler but you know that already. I have more than enough to keep several agents in my employ for my many '_projects_' but Burke. Besides your exploits, there is nothing on him I can use. He is clean. One of the few shining white knights in the bureau even with your influence he's managed to come out sparkling. I had hoped your presence would be a bit more caustic but he's a true boy scout. So... " The man paused, his voice echoing in the small stone room.

"I heard you want to make a deal. The release of your keeper and his wife for you. What do I get out of this? What guarantee do I have you won't run on the first whim or that your '_friend_' and wife won't come back to search for me or you?" Bancroft sounded less than friendly, the request possibly a ruse but he had to try.

"I'll do your '_projects_' for you. You know my record and what I have in my talent pool. You'll have me to do your dirty work but you free them, I will ask them not to find me or search for you. Don't hurt any of my friends and I'll do what you ask for as long as you want. I promise." He continued to stand there, looking up at the speaker in earnest. He meant every word even if it felt like he was betraying his friends by saying it. Neal didn't have any other way to protect them. He waited while the silence grew thicker and then...

"I accept your offer. You'll be mine for the rest of your life or I deem it necessary to get rid of you." Bancroft's tone was ominous at the end but Neal ignore it. He expected no less from someone like him.

"When my men come back for you, you'll be taken to another site while Agent Burke and his wife are dropped off where they will be found by agents. Don't do anything to make me change my mind, Caffrey."

"Neal nodded, feeling like he had just made a deal with the devil but it was all he could do under the circumstances. Peter needed medical treatment now and Elizabeth shouldn't have been involved. He collapsed onto the chair despite everything and felt something warm and wet drip down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Peter... forgive me." He thought about his friend crying out for him in his fevered state and realized that Peter was his one true friend. The realization hit him hard as he knew he'd never see him or anyone else he cared about for a very long time. He stood up and wiped at his eyes as he heard the bolt pulled back. He looked his usual suave self when the goon squad came to get him.

"Let's go, traitor." The goon smirked at him, pushing him roughly ahead as they headed down the hall and out a door into the cool night air. He looked up at the stars and wondered where they would take him and if he would ever see the sky again.

**()()()**

_Peter had been dreaming. Neal was leaving. They were at the small private airport and he had hidden there in anticipation of finding the younger man there and trying to talk him out of going. He knew it was probably fruitless but he had to try. They were partners weren't they? Neal wouldn't just leave a good thing behind Kate or no Kate. They could stay here. Peter would make a place for them with El's help. He was willing to do that to keep his partner here._

"_Neal... why didn't you tell me good-bye?_" His voice sounded more emotional than normal. Peter tried to sound matter of fact but had trouble when he truly wished the young man would stay. It was more than trying to hold him there because he was in charge, they were friends and he wanted to see the young man succeed at something. He was a good consultant and he could do so much more. He watched Neal pause and stiffen, finally turning to face him.

_The dialogue went the way he remembered, nothing changed but it felt so much more real than it had the first time. Neal was going to go this time. He felt it. It wasn't because of Kate this time. Neal was going to leave him and everyone that cared for him. Peter reached for his friend..._

He found himself in bed, a hospital bed, the bland surroundings making him blink. Hadn't he been elsewhere? He couldn't remember but there had been a cold gray place. Elizabeth. Where was his... he sat up and turned to his right and saw her sleeping peaceably on a small sofa by the window. It was early morning or perhaps early evening. His eyes moved to the clock ticking on the wall and saw it was 6 AM. How long had he been out? He felt like he was forgetting something.

The creak of the bed as he moved and looked around the room trying to remember woke up his wife, a soft murmuring from her as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Peter?" She blinked at him with those large blue eyes, standing up and walking over to his side and sat in the chair. She gently pushed him back against he mattress and told him to rest.

"You need to sleep. It's only been 8 hours since they brought you in." She felt his forehead and smiled.

"You're much cooler than you were. Everyone was worried, your temperature was so high. Looks like you're feeling better." She gently brushed the hair from his face and hugged him, Peter nodding as he continued to try and figure out what he was forgetting. El saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Something the matter, honey? Did you have a bad dream?" She kept soothing him and caressing his hair but he couldn't relax. Whatever he'd forgotten was important, he knew that.

"I keep thinking... I'm forgetting something. Something urgent." He stared up at her, his brown eyes haunted by something he had forgotten. He saw her avert her eyes slightly, sighing but not saying anything for a moment.

"You're fine. I'm fine. Don't worry till you're better. Ok?" Her voice hid something, a pained tone in it he could just hear. His eyes gazed up at her curiously but she just patted him gently on the shoulder and stood.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Did you want anything? Doctor said you could have juice." She was redirecting but he shook his head.

"I'm good but water sounds fine." He peered up at her as she nodded and walked over to the sink and grabbed a disposable cup from the dispenser and filled it with water. She walked back and helped him sit up again as he sipped at it.

"I'll be right back. I need to let the nurse and doctors know you woke up." She kissed him on the forehead as he continued to sip the water, putting it aside long enough to kiss her properly. El smiled at him genuinely before leaving the room and leaving him to his own thoughts.

Peter was forgetting something important and he had to remember. Something told him it was essential as he continued to sip at the water till it was gone. He continued to hold the paper cup in his hand, chewing on the end as he tried to remember. The fever must have addled his brains but the last thing he recalled was looking for Neal who was missing. Had he found him already? Something felt wrong. He heard voices outside the door and then the soft click as it opened and Diana popped her head in.

"Hey boss. Elizabeth said you were awake. You look like you're feeling better?" She seemed a bit on edge, her usual smile a bit tight. He nodded.

"Yeah, no longer feeling like the heat lamps are on my face. So... what's up? I know that look." He saw her stiffen a bit as she made her way to the chair by the bed and sat down. Her expression was a bit cooler than usual, a worry there that hid the shininess of her eyes.

"I shouldn't tell you but you need to know. Peter... you're not going to like this." Her voice had grown quiet. He sat up a bit more uncertain now as she spoke.

"Is it about Neal? Sam hurt him?" He felt anger at what had happened to his consultant but Diana shook her head, a bit of confusion on her face.

"Must be the fever but... we already found him. Remember? They took you and you shot Sam. He's dead and Neal was saved but hurt and you were feverish." She looked at him curiously now as if unsure how to proceed. He tried to remember and then it hit him. He had been kidnapped by Sam and Neal but mostly Sam. It was a vague memory and they had been rescued by Soren after Peter shot Sam and Sam wounded Neal.

"I remember... it's coming back but... something else happened. Diana, tell me what happened." His mind was holding something back from him, the fever having interfered with his memories. Diana nodded with an unhappy glance.

"Neal... you were all kidnapped from the hospital by Agent Soren. We don't know why he did it but he... won't be bothering anyone any time soon." She paused, her face turning slightly pale.

"Neal... he was taken by the agent and they were both killed in an explosion. We think Soren had it planned ahead of time but it was Caffrey who set you and El free before he was taken. I'm so sorry." She looked like she wanted to cry, her eyes watery with unwept tears. Peter gawked at her.

"It's not true. He... Neal can't be gone!" He was in shock hearing this, unsure what to think. His head felt a bit fuzzy. Neal dead? He set them free and Soren... the agent killed himself and Neal? He couldn't... wouldn't believe it.

"He can't have been there. Neal's too smart!" He was pleading with her but she shook her head.

"They found his consultant's badge near the car debris along with DNA residue but the fire burned hot enough to eliminate most if not all of the physical evidence. We suspect he used thermite along with other explosives to make sure there was little left. We found a note." Diana didn't look too happy giving him the news while he was still recuperating but Peter insisted.

"The note said that Soren had a grudge against your success so he took Neal with him as revenge. We found a file showing that Soren had been involved with some sordid projects behind the scenes and manipulating case files on a regular basis. We think that was his basis for what he did. I'm sorry, Peter." She looked ready to cry but he felt there was more.

"You're not telling me everything, Diana. What else is there? I need to know." He was upset, the door opening a few seconds later revealing El. She saw the tension between the two and Peter's expression and walked over quickly.

"Peter, you need to rest. This can wait." Elizabeth gave Diana a glance, the younger woman nodding in acquiescence but Peter grasped the agent's arm to keep her nearby.

"I want to hear the rest. El..." He plead with her till she finally nodded, her face paling slightly. She must have heard already while he was unconscious. Diana sat back down reluctantly clearing her throat.

"Soren was behind the music box and everything else. There was a file showing his connections as much as we could find. It looks like he was the missing link. The person Fowler was reporting to. There was even a note about Kate and the plane."

Peter didn't hear the rest of what she said, or even most of the first part after she'd mentioned Soren was behind everything with Neal, even Kate's death. It all fit but it didn't. Soren never had that kind of power even when he knew him but it was possible... he did have friends in OPR and he had a brother somewhere higher up in government.

"Diana... thank you." His voice was dead, expression blank as he took everything in. He barely noticed the agent leave or his wife take her place and gently hug him as he suddenly realized he was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Two months had passed since Neal's death. Peter had soldiered on probably more so than everyone had thought. He wasn't his usual happy self but he wasn't too different than Neal had been hiding how he really felt. Everyone knew he was dealing with it in his own way but something was gone. His usually bright brown eyes had lost some sparkle and his manner was less than excited about going to work even though he had insisted on trying to go to work right after the incident and getting out of the hospital. Hughes had forced him to go on administrative leave for a month to deal with things regardless of what he thought he felt. Everyone knew otherwise. Peter couldn't hide it from Elizabeth and people saw how he slumped in his office chair when he thought nobody was watching. He kept wishing he had blinds, work harder to do when he expected Neal to walk in any moment with that silly hat and his confident swagger. The agent sighed, turning off his PC as he noticed it was lunch time. He had gotten little done beyond the usual case files and even those were becoming tedious.

"Boss?" Peter looked up to see Diana peeking in his partially open door. He waved her inside with a tired motion of his hand. She sat down across from him in Neal's usual spot and was quiet a moment, just staring at him before he turned and looked at her curiously.

"Did I grow horns out of my head or something? What's up Diana?" He sounded a wee bit testy but not at her, just from the past month, his lack of sleep wearing thin on him. El had done her best to get him to sleep but it was hard when he kept imagining a scenario like he had seen with the plane only involving a car and Neal. He shook ever so slightly as he thought about it, a hand gently touching his bringing him back to the present. He was looking into Diana's eyes.

"I'm sorry boss... Peter... I know you were putting the memorial off till the end of the month but this... well, I'll leave it with you." She looked a bit more saddened than usual, everyone having hoped for the best but now he knew it must be final. Neal was being declared dead and his search would have to end. Hughes had already allowed him enough leeway with it as it was and Peter was realizing he should stop even if everything in him told him to keep looking. He still couldn't believe his partner and consultant was truly gone. He sighed at her and nodded with a smile he didn't feel to apologize for his anger. Diana nodded her head back as she left the office and closed the door quietly behind her. Peter looked up briefly to peer out and see her form as she crossed the lower level and stopped to chat with Jones. They both turned and glanced back at him with sad expressions.

_Neal Caffrey_

That was all the folder said as he turned it over in his hands and finally opened it up. It showed pictures of the crime scene, the burned and partially melted consultant's badge the con had once tried to give back. Neal had finally made good on his promise and left him to join Kate for good. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat and dropped the file on the desk.

All the evidence was there. He had read it several times how they found the remains, barely anything left of Agent Soren beyond some dust in the driver's seat. He had been cremated in the extreme heat of the blast he had created. Same with Neal's body. They found little beyond a few finger nails and some blood evidence. They couldn't find much in the way of dust since the plastic of the seats had melted into the metal and destroyed the little bit of Neal there could be left. Peter suddenly felt sick, standing up and rushing out of his desk and downstairs to the bathroom. He felt eyes following him as he disappeared inside and found an empty stall. It wasn't too much later he sat there, door closed on the floor having emptied out his stomach till nothing was left. He hadn't eaten much so there had been little to give, his mid-section hurting like he had done too many sit-ups. Peter breathed hard as he tried to collect himself and finally stood up. He brushed off his pants and hands washing the latter before he rinsed out his mouth and threw a bit of the cool water onto his face.

Peter needed more time. He had to be certain Neal was gone. The evidence was there but he wasn't ready to believe it. After all the words he told Neal to cowboy up, he couldn't do what he always asked. He was feeling weak as if he had failed the younger man. Had he been able to keep the young man safe, shown him a different way to live... if anyone had failed anyone it had been him with Neal. He sighed as he left the bathroom and walked back across the lower level, up the few stairs and entered his office briefly enough to grab his jacket and the file as he walked out and next door. Hughes glanced up.

"Sir... I need to go home. I'll... be back tomorrow." He didn't say anything else, the older agent nodding in understanding as Peter turned and left back down the stairs and across the floor till he was outside the glass doors and waiting for the elevator. The device seemed to take too long so he finally turned and took the stairs, running down as fast as he could without much thought for his own safety. He felt something warm and wet falling down his cheeks as he continued his headlong flight from whatever it was he was escaping. He wouldn't actually get away he knew but he had to try. It was after 8 flights he finally felt exhausted and stopped on the landing and slid down to sit. Peter just sat there in the dimly lit stairwell and let himself let go. He didn't scream or anything, he just cried in silence and let it out. It wasn't till his cell phone buzzed in his pocket that he awoke from his sorrow, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve and cleared his throat to speak.

"Hey El. Yeah, I'm headed home early. What? Oh I had to stop off somewhere and take care of something. I'm glad Hughes called you. I'm fine. Be home soon." Peter hung up the phone and dropped it back into his pocket. He pushed himself up to his feet again and took the door onto the 14th floor once he was more presentable pushing the button on the elevator. He still had El to think of, the love of his life and the reason he could go on despite the pain. She missed Neal as much as he did but held back for him he knew. He had been selfish these past few months and needed to get back to what was important. He had to let Neal go or neither one of them alive or dead would be able to rest in peace.

**()()()**

Three more weeks passed before Peter felt ready to throw the memorial for Neal. He had given himself and everyone else time to grieve. He hoped the memorial would be a happy affair with everyone remembering the young man as he had been. June offered her home for the event despite Peter's protests, insisting without taking no for an answer. El offered to cater while Diana and Jones would make sure anyone who wanted to be there could be from the office. Most of their team wanted to come which was a considerable number showing they had liked the consultant. It made Peter feel proud that he had such a loyal team. Nobody in his department had ever treated Neal as anything more than what he was: a part of their team.

He sighed as the day approached for the memorial. El fiddled with his tie and then went downstairs to make sure the food was ready. Jones and Diana showed up a bit later to help carry stuff. Everyone pitched in even Mozzie. He had been strangely absent up till recently, June letting them know he had helped to suggest music and decorations for the party as Neal would have liked it. They still had yet to hear from Alex. She had been absent since her initial visit. Even Mozzie wasn't sure where she was hiding which made Peter wonder if she knew what had happened. Like Mozzie, she was an odd one, keeping to herself which was probably best considering they were on opposite sides of the law but it would have been nice to know she cared enough to show or decline the invite after what Neal had gone through for her. Maybe the old addage wasn't true after all: being _thick as thieves_. Peter had made sure Mozz sent her word but neither had heard from her.

**()()()**

The memorial to Neal was a success. Almost everyone from the office was there including Hughes. There were a few people from other departments who stopped by briefly to give their condolences and talk about Neal. They may not have agreed with his background or methods but most of the others felt he was a good person and were sorry for the department and Peter's loss. Seeing so many people seemed to make the loss that much less knowing that all these people had come to pay their respects. June seemed to enjoy the company, her manner having been somewhat somber up until now. Elizabeth had been very much the same way, having fun talking to people and sharing stories about their favorite conman and friend. People seemed to be enjoying the light atmosphere, food and music, the latter being a combination of oldies and light jazz.

"Neal would have liked this." June spoke softly from beside him, Peter turning to smile at her.

"He would have been all over this in detail. El liked that about him, his tenaciousness when he wanted to get something done. He worked hard at getting it right and the details perfect. I see why he was so successful at everything he did." Peter sighed, glancing around at the crowd and feeling like he wanted to be alone. June seemed to sense it and whispered softly:

"Go up if you want." She smiled at him with a small arch of her eyebrow and he nodded, sneaking away after a quick squeeze of her arm as he crept up the stairs. It felt oddly like going home after the death of a parent but he grabbed the knob of the room his partner, friend and charge had lived in for 2 years and opened it up. He felt like he was intruding but it was a silly feeling since Neal wasn't here. He sighed, switching on the light and nearly jumping when he heard a soft intake of breath.

"Who's there?" He wanted to grab his gun but he hadn't brought it to the party. A figure stood up from the couch to his left and held up their hands. He could make out their form in the dimly lit room as they stepped into the light. It was Alex. She wore a fairly conservative looking black dress for her although it was more a sheaf than anything. She wore very little jewelry and flats which was odd for her. Alex wiped at her eyes sniffling a bit as she waited for Peter to say something.

"Sorry... I didn't expect anyone else to be up here. Glad you could make it." He meant that and the expression on her face seemed to indicate that she was surprised by his sentiment.

"I snuck in before the party. June didn't see me. I wanted to have some time alone to think." Her voice sounded too bland he thought as if she was trying her best to hide her emotions which he saw clearly in her slightly smeared mascara and pink eyes.

"Mozzie's on the terrace. He wouldn't talk to me. Maybe he'll talk to you but I doubt it being a Fed and all. I..." She paused as if uncertain how to go on, debating it seemed on what to say and how to say it. He knew she had a smooth tongue like Neal and one that could be just as sharp when angered. Finally she sighed and smiled.

"He had a second chance with you to do something different. Most of us never get that opportunity." She left it at that and he nodded, neither of them saying anything for a few minutes before he watched her walk out through the partially open terrace doors and nudged a figure sitting at the table. They both turned and looked back at him.

"The suit?" Mozzie's voice was quiet but audible across the space. Peter stayed by the door a moment before making himself comfortable on the couch then standing up again. He couldn't get comfy in the space like he used to. It was too quiet without Neal around. He looked up when someone blocked his path.

"Suit... Tell Mrs. Suit the food was good. Neal would have approved." He seemed unsure what to say after that, standing there silently. Peter nodded.

"I'll let El know, Mozzie. Thanks." Peter watched Mozzie glance over at Alex and make a nod.

"Let's leave '_Peter_' alone for a bit." Mozzie just looked up at the agent a moment with a slight smile before the two left, closing the door behind them. Peter was alone now unsure what to think as he listened to the echoes of his friend in this place. So many memories. He walked around the space and briefly touched the bottle from Kate, the chess board of Neal's mysterious game still in play and other things that reminded him of the young man.

"Burke..." Peter turned to see a familiar face standing at the door. It was Hughes but he had brought someone up with him... Bancroft.

"Sir..." He said address them both a bit surprised. Hughes waved a hand and Bancroft just nodded calmly.

"I was going and Bancroft wanted to talk to you. I'll see you on Monday." Hughes walked over and gave Peter a half hug and pat on the shoulder before leaving the two alone. Peter felt a bit awkward with his boss' superior only having met him a few times. The man was nice enough.

"I'm sorry about your loss. I just showed up to give my condolences. I only met him that one time but he seemed a _loyal_ young man. He respected and had faith in you, Burke." He held out a hand and Peter took it in a firm shake.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it. He was a good man." Peter felt his voice crack a bit on the last part. Bancroft hesitated a moment then nodded and left. Peter sighed again, going back to the terrace and staring out across the city not thinking how beautiful the view was but how empty it was without his partner and friend. He sighed, leaning against the wall, arms folded on top, head laying on it when he felt his phone buzz. Peter figured it must be Elizabeth looking for him so he pulled the cell out and glanced down. Bancroft? Why would Hughes boss be calling him? Peter pushed the phone to his ear.

"Burke..."

There was silence a moment then movement in the background and the sound of a door being quietly closed and more shuffling.

"_Peter?_"

He froze uncertain why he was hearing what he was hearing after all he knew.

"_Peter..._" The voice hesitated again as if nervous or uncertain of something.

"Neal? How... why are you on Bancroft's cell?" He should have been happy the young man was alive. He was in fact but some part of him was still in shock at the revelation so he had gone into Agent mode. He heard the younger man breath then speak again.

"_I just... I didn't know they would kill him. I don't know where I am. Peter..."_ The younger man sounded so lost, Peter wanting to break down but he continued to be calm, the agent in him taking over.

"I'll track this call. How did you get on it?" Peter was still confused as to how Neal had managed to get on Bancroft's phone. It didn't make sense to him till he heard the next phrase.

"_Bancroft is the one behind it all. He... Crap! I need to go. Find me Peter. Please!_" Neal's voice sounded suddenly frightened and nervous unlike his usual calm demeanor as he heard a shuffling sound and the call hung up.

"Neal? NEAL?" He looked down at the phone and wanted to cry at the words on the screen: _Call dropped_. Peter cursed, about to push the redial number when he realized it wouldn't work. If someone was there with him, Neal would be in danger when they heard the phone ring. He probably hid it and was acting innocent to whomever he was being guarded by.

_Bancroft_... he cursed wishing he had known sooner when Hughes was here but would anyone believe him even if it had happened earlier? He was still trying to figure it all out when he heard footsteps and turned to see Elizabeth peeking in.

"Honey? Hey... June told me you were up here as did Mozzie and Alex. Are you ok? You look upset." El could always read him but he was probably an open book at the moment. Should he tell her? It was still so soon and he had to get to Diana and Jones and see if they would help. He watched her walk over and join him, hugging him as she wrapped her arms around him and stared out across the scenery with him.

"Neal really liked this view. Honey... tell me what's wrong." She could feel the tenseness of his shoulders and body as he grasped her hands in his and made eye contact.

"El... I just got a call. You can't tell anyone, promise me." He held up a hand a moment as he walked over to the door and locked it then walked back and held her close.

"Why did you lock the door, Peter? I don't understand. Who did you get a call from?" She looked confused but the look on his face worried her and he didn't want her to worry about him. She was going to have to be sitting so he walked her over to the white wrought iron table and sat her down as he took the seat across from her and continued to hold her hands.

"I got a call from... Neal." He paused a moment then said it. At first El's face was confused then it dropped as she took in what he said and started to stand up but he pushed her gently back down.

"Neal? You can't be serious... but he's... Peter, is this some kind of joke? This is his memorial..." He pushed a finger gently against her lips and silenced her as he shook his head and continued.

"I don't know why or how... Neal's alive. It's him. He called me." Peter was almost smiling now excited by the prospect. El looked at him and stood regardless of his holding her hand.

"It has to be some kind of sick joke. Are you sure it was him? Certain? If he is alive, why didn't he come back to us?" She froze a moment, hand at her mouth as she seemed to recall something. Peter watched her as she turned and nodded.

"Oh no! Peter, he told me... You were so sick at the time but he was going to sacrifice himself for us. He wanted you to be well and me to safe. He felt he was expendable. Maybe he faked his own death? Oh Neal... why..." She looked so shocked but he shook his head as he stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"No... I don't think he would have done that. He would have simply vanished without a trace but this... he was coerced and he's being held. I don't know more than that and what I do know... it's better I keep it to myself till we can prove it. I don't want you in any more danger. Ok?" He hugged her close thinking about the past few months and what had happened with Agent Soren. Bancroft had sacrificed him in order to keep Neal under his thumb and keep Peter and everyone else from ever looking for him. It had been the perfect ruse but now it had blown up. Peter knew Neal was alive. El grasped his chin gently and motioned him to look at her.

"I guess Jones and Diana will be involved? I can go get them..." She trailed off when he shook his head.

"It would be too obvious. I need to do this behind the scenes. I may even have to keep it from Hughes till I have the proof to bring Neal back. This is bigger than everyone. Just trust me for now and don't tell anyone anything not even June. Ok?" He watched her nod and smiled.

"We have to keep up appearances for now for Neal's sake and our own safety." He hugged her tightly before letting go and they walked out arm and arm and closed the terrace doors. He turned off the lights as they exited the room and went to return to the memorial party below.

**()()()**

He pushed the phone into his pocket and slipped out of the closet, a walk-in with supplies trying to look normal as the henchman walked in not too long after.

"Looking for something?" The goon, his name was something like Derek glanced at him suspiciously. Neal nodded as innocently as he could, holding up a box of paper clips.

"I'm still working on something for the boss." He didn't like saying it like that but Bancroft insisted he stay anonymous to the rest of the goons. The man nodded, waving him towards the office door.

"Then hurry it along. He'll be back soon." Derek looked antsy so Neal nodded acting like he dropped the box of paperclips as he crouched to pick it up behind the desk. In the process he left the cell phone on the floor as he stood up and followed the man. Now that he knew what Bancroft had done, he no longer wanted to be a part of this deal. Disappearing to guarantee his friends' safety was one thing. Making them think he had died was another. He had found out about the memorial by accident and seeing Bancroft's phone on the desk had been a Godsend.

"You're looking more thoughtful that usual." Derek's voice broke his thoughts, Neal looking up at the man with a shrug.

"Working out what to do for this next job." He saw the man nod, a small smiled on the goon's face. Derek wasn't the smartest guy but he was good with his hands. Somehow they had formed a kind of understanding, mostly because the man found Neal's tricks interesting. He was wary but he was fascinated by the ability Neal had to put people at ease and create things. The man had barely gone to Jr. High before quitting school according to a drunken chat they'd had not too long ago. It was amazing what some people said under the influence. Neal could act it and it helped in getting info.

"Well let me know when you're working. I want to watch. For now, I have to lock you in. Boss' orders." He shrugged a bit as Neal nodded without showing he knew anything. Derek was in the dark more so than he but that was only on the end that Bancroft was manipulating things behind the scenes. He knew more than enough about the regular operations which was where Neal was in the dark.

"Cards later?" Derek asked casually, his Brooklyn accent obvious. Neal gave the best smile he could and nodded, the man smiling back as he closed and bolted the door from the outside. Neal sighed, the smile leaving his face as he stood there. It was a nice room but nothing like his room at June's. He walked over to the one easy chair and plopped down as he dropped the paperclips on the side table. Bancroft had lied to him. He had kept his promise about his friends but not in the way he had expected. Peter had acted like he was talking to a ghost. Now he understood the lengths this man would go. It was unfortunate Kate had not been kept alive as he had been. If he didn't escape he was going to get his revenge. It was only a matter of time. He had to get back to his life, what was left of it but Bancroft was going to pay. He thought about Peter and wondered if justice was worth it at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8: Two Months Ago...)**

Neal had looked up at the night sky and wondered if it would be the last he'd see. The goons shoved him into the back of a car, the doors locking from the outside. He had expected no less till he noticed the figure sitting beside him, in the back.

"Soren?" Neal said without really thinking about it but something was off. The agent was just slumped over more than anyone should be, Neal reaching across cautiously. The man was drugged, eyes staring glassily ahead as Neal scooted away, looking at the partition between him and front of the car. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see anything outside or in the front seat. A cold chill danced down his spine as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he tried to find a way out, feeling around for any means and kicking at the glass but it was reinforced. It was too late as he discovered the explosives under the seat and something like smoke began to fill the vehicle.

"You promised me! Damn you Bancroft!" He was certain he had been double-crossed as the smoke filled the back and he found it was some kind of gas, his head getting fuzzy but he had to escape. If they were going to kill him what about Peter and El? Were they any safer? He tried to keep alert but the gas was making him sleepy as he started to slump, the gas making him submissive, body heavy. Neal fought for consciousness but finally succumbed to the gas as he leaned partially awake against the door. He was only just vaguely aware of the door opening as he slipped out of the vehicle as if he had no bones. His body was totally relaxed, the gas like some kind of anesthetic as the pain in his shoulder began to subside some. He felt almost drunk but he couldn't move as rough hands sat him up against the vehicle and he found himself staring at a large knife. Memories of the K-Bar and Darryl Burgess returned giving him a bit of strength to struggle but it was useless as someone slit his right palm and smudged it across the back seat as the blood seeped from the shallow wound. He barely felt the pain the gas working even as he sat in the open air. It wasn't till the same man pried two of his nails off he gave a weak scream but still he was too affected by the gas to do much more than pass out as the pain started to overpower the anesthesia and he fell into darkness.

When Neal woke up, he had no idea how much time had passed finding himself in a comfortable bed. The bed was a basic full with no head board or frame but more the type you found in dorms or hospitals. The room was basic with bland white walls that he could see were sound proof. He looked to find his shoulder had been rebandaged and he felt relaxed as if he'd been given pain killers. He looked up to see a couple of IVs attached to him one of which he could see was morphine. He was reaching up to draw it closer when he saw the bandages on his hand. It had been his right hand they had cut. It came back to him slowly as he glanced at the bandages around his palm and saw the two bandaged fingers. They had pulled off his nails but his hand hurt very little as did his shoulder. How long had he been here? He saw a clock in the corner and saw the time as 3:15 but without a window, he was uncertain if that was AM or PM.

He had little time to wait for an answer as he heard a slight scraping of metal and heard a bolt pulled back from outside. The sound made him turn his head to the right to see a door open in the wall he never would have noticed. A man in a white lab coat and blue scrubs walked inside followed by one of the goons he remembered.

"Mr. Halden is it? My name is Dr. Roberts. Do you remember anything about the accident?" The doctor looked and sounded legitimate but when Neal started to answer the goon made a certain face that scared him into silence. Dr. Roberts glanced between them but the goon had changed his expression to bland by then.

"I guess that's a no. Let me check your vitals. Do you have any discomfort?" The physician took Neal's wrist in his hand and took his pulse then listened to his chest and heart with the stethoscope before he checked the wounds and gently bandaged them again.

"Seems you're healing just fine and your nails are growing back. Your boss told me you had a traumatic accident. I'm sorry about your friend." The doctor looked sadly at Neal as he patted him on the arm. Neal felt a wave of nausea threaten to engulf him. Peter?

"No... he can't be..." Neal looked at the goon and glared at the man but the doctor didn't seem to notice.

"Douglas Soren was a good man. It's a real shame. I'll be back soon to check on your injuries but you should be out of bed soon. Rest." The doctor started to leave when Neal grasped at his sleeve, the man turning.

"Agent Soren? He's dead?" Neal felt relief as he realized it was Soren who was dead and not Peter or El. He no longer felt ill. The doctor nodded with a curious glance.

"Must be the head wound. There were gas fumes too which caused the explosion. You were lucky to escape with your life. Make sure you rest. I'll be back soon." The doctor smiled and left, the goon closing the door and walking over afterwards.

"Now, Mr. Halden... I was told to convey a message to you." The man's voice was ominous, Neal trying to hide what little fear he held. The man smirked.

"As long as you do what _HE_ says, your friends are safe. The agent is already searching for you but we made sure he won't look long. Rest like the doctor said and don't make me have to hurt you." The man cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. Neal nodded despite the feeling to punch the man out.

"Good. Someone will bring you food in about an hour." The man smirked again as he left the room and Neal heard the bolt slide on the outside sealing him in. He could do very little at the moment with a sealed room and morphine making him high. He pulled the drip from his arm and taped it back without the needle so nobody would be the wiser. He would probably regret removing the drip but he needed a clear head in case he could find a way out. Peter was looking for him. That was a good sign but he would have to go underground if he did get out to keep his friends safe but how would he do that if Bancroft held all the cards? He sighed and leaned back in the bed as the little bit of morphine still in his system made him sleepy and he passed out.

**()()()**

When Neal woke up an hour or so later he found Bancroft sitting beside him and a tray of food on the nightstand. His stomach growled at the smell, something that made him think of June and Elizabeth. His blue eyes met Bancroft's and stared a moment before sitting up with a little wince. The morphine was wearing off but he had to fake it a while longer.

"Good morning Mr. Halden. That's your name now at least since the good doctor needed something. He is my own personal physician so he won't go blabbing. I told him this was a delicate matter and that you were detoxing so we were keeping it private till you recovered. He's very loyal and never talks to anyone. So... are you hungry?" He was smiling that friendly smile he recalled when the man offered to take him to that 'w_hite bored'_ exhibit. He just glanced at the man and the tray as the lid was removed.

"Fried chicken. Agent Burke's wife brought some to the search party today and I saved it for you. I know you like her cooking." He was still smiling but Neal just stared at him coldly unsure what to think. Bancroft stopped smiling after a moment, taking a piece and eating it before tossing the bones in the wastebasket nearby.

"Does that answer your question? Now eat. I don't need a malnourished CONsultant on my hands. I have a lot of work in your range of expertise. I know you forged a few case files in the past." He smirked at the younger man who just kept staring. Neal didn't know how to respond but finally he found his voice.

"Peter will figure out it's you and find me. Hughes can't be fooled for long. He's too smart. The whole department will figure it out." He was angry, his tone less than polite. The man laughed, taking another piece of the chicken and fiddling with it before taking a bite.

"Hmmm... well I do believe the deal was for you to help me and for that I wouldn't hurt any of your friends. Plus Burke wouldn't look for you. I guess he didn't get that memo." He paused, licking at his fingers.

"I think my men could set something up for him to have a little accident. I wonder how good a widow his wife would make? This is really good chicken. I should ask Elizabeth Burke what her secret is." He turned his attention to the drumstick as he finished it off. Neal felt himself shaking a bit with anger as he tried to hold back.

"Don't you dare! This is between you and me." Neal was feeling off his game as the morphine left his system. Bancroft glanced up at him over the last of the chicken in his hand as he licked at his fingers.

"Yes it is but if you want it to remain that way, cooperate and your friends will remain healthy. I'll leave the rest of this for you. I'll come back when you're feeling a bit more responsive. Rest." Bancroft wiped his hands with a napkin from the tray and threw it into the wastebasket before exiting the room. He heard the slide of the bolt on the outside and then faint footsteps disappear.

Neal wanted to scream but he was still too tired and without the morphine drip, he was detoxing too quickly. His stomach growled again so he finally sat up and started to eat the food. It was El's chicken. At least something familiar was here. He sighed, looking around the room and seeing very little and no way out. He had given himself to save his friends... perhaps that was a noble sacrifice for now. It wouldn't do for him to escape with Bancroft still in play. He saw a pitcher of water with the chicken and poured himself a glass. He tried to imagine it was wine as he ate the food alone in silence. Afterwards he felt sleepy as he wiped his hands with the remaining napkin and then curled back up on the bed. He stared at the far wall until he could almost imagine he was back at June's.

It was only a momentary illusion but it calmed him as he let the fantasy ease him into a light sleep.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to find someone nudging him, his eyes fluttering open to look up at the goon from earlier.

"Wake up Halden! HE wants to talk to you." The man looked antsy, pulling at his bad shoulder and making him wince now that the drip had been take off. The man smiled slightly.

"I'll wait outside but you have 15 minutes." Derek grinned slightly, but it was a bad grin. Neal nodded tiredly, glancing at the clock and seeing it was now 8 hours later since he had initially waken up. He found a bag on a chair near the bed and opened it up to find some of his clothes from June's there. His suits were missing but he saw some of his more casual clothes, come Docker type pants, jeans and some casual button ups and tees among other things. He pulled the jeans, a black tee and a chocolate brown button up sueded cotton shirt. He was still wearing his clothes from the other day so he used some water from the pitcher and an extra napkin to wash up quickly before changing into the clothes and slip his feet into a pair of comfortable black loafers from the bag. It took him about 10 minutes, Derek coming back in not too soon after.

"Good, you're '_decent_.' Now... put your arms behind you." The man held up something. Neal glanced at the item and arched a brow but put his arms behind him. He felt the item pulled tightly around his wrists, zip tie yanked tight. Neal felt Derek's hand move to his arm and pull him forward.

"Just a precaution." The goon continued to lead him forward, hand grasping Neal's arm firmly as he led him from the room and Neal could see the outside more clearly. They were in some kind of underground facility. It made him think of those places they kept important people when their lives were threatened. He didn't doubt that was the kind of facility Bancroft brought him to. He took mental notes of where he was and the doors between. Finally Derek stopped before a wooden door and knocked.

"Come in!" Bancroft's voice was obvious, Neal stiffening a bit but Derek opened the door and pushed him inside. Neal saw Hughes' boss sitting at a big wooden desk like you would see in a regular office, the rest of the room rather sparse with a couple of bookshelves but it all looked 'temporary' he thought. Derek pulled Neal over to a chair in front of the desk and pushed him into it as he pulled his arms back between the slats and used another tie to secure his wrists to the chair. The man crouched beside him and used two more zip ties to secure his ankles to the legs of the chair, the item bolted to the floor when Neal tried to move. Once Derek had finished, he left the room, the door shutting behind him.

Neal turned slightly before he returned his attention partially to the man at the desk and testing his bonds. The zip ties were holding despite his trying to stretch the plastic. He heard a chuckle and looked up to find Bancroft watching him with a bemused look.

"Always testing your limitations. I like that in my employees. Test all you like, Mr. Halden." Bancroft's voice was smug, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Neal as if watching a show. Neal glared back at the man, stopping his efforts when his shoulder started to hurt. He could feel his hands start to tingle some from the tightness of the ties around his wrists. He shifted his weight as much as he could to get comfortable, eyes on the man. Bancroft continued to watch him with that bemused expression.

"Employee? You're hiring me on or am I a forced contractor? Slave labor I think they call it." Neal turned his voice just acid enough to get the point across, Bancroft's expression darkening some.

"You could say that. You are getting benefits. I don't kill your friends and you get to stay alive while you're useful to me. Besides, what do you have to do or where can you go? Would anyone believe you that I was the man behind the curtain?" Bancroft spoke coldly, plain as day what is purpose was. Neal just listened, waiting to see what the man would say next. He needed as much info as he could to get on him should he escape.

"Do you think your capture was an accident? Someone turned you in. I knew what to offer them, but they are of no consequence now. They took it and there you were, Mr. Neal Caffrey: criminal extraordinare but now you had been caught and by an excellent up and coming Agent Peter Burke. No coincidence there either. He didn't know he was being used to catch you. I did what I needed to get to you. It's unfortunate you became friends with him or it would have been so much easier to capture you and recruit you after your jail sentence was over." He paused, seemingly sizing up the young man, Neal doing the same back as he absorbed everything he was hearing. If only had had that pen of Peter's. Would be handy now.

"I didn't want to do it but she was like you, stubborn. Kate... Kate Moreau. She was cooperating to get you and herself free but then she double-crossed us and I had to do what I had to do..." His voice trailed off as Neal's eyes widened and he started to pull at his bonds, eyes glittering with unspent anger as he cursed and screamed at the man. He continued to yank on the now stretched zip ties that held him precariously to the wooden chair. Bancroft continued to smile that cold dark smile. There was a sound of something popping loose and Neal found himself running headlong at the man, about to fly over the desk when hands caught him and pulled him back, slamming him to the ground hard. The wind was knocked right out of him but he kept looking up at Bancroft, trying despite his still bound hands to get up and beat the man to a pulp. He wanted him dead!

"Take him back to his room for now. I think this little discussion is over." Bancroft made a dismissive wave, Neal still struggling to get his hands on the man till he felt a fist hit him hard across the chin and he slumped. He was still half-conscious but his ears rang from the blow and his chin throbbed. He was half-carried and dragged from the room barely noticing anything till they dumped him back, hands freed as he was tossed onto the floor. Neal lay there a moment, cheek pressed against the thin brown carpeting. He was breathing hard, his pulse drumming in his ears as Neal tried to calm himself, chest hurting from the rapid beating of his heart pounding against his ribs. Adrenaline still pulsed through his body making him shudder, muscles twitching as he lay on the floor, eyes staring blankly ahead.

Kate... Bancroft had her killed. Bancroft. Neal felt his jaw clench, body taut and still ready for action. He wanted to break the door down, claw through the walls of this prison and wrap his hands around the man's neck. A scary smile formed across his lips as the thought of strangling Bancroft filled his mind. He wanted revenge and his mind was blind to anything else.

_Neal... Look at me._

Someone was talking to him. A familiar voice.

_**Neal! Look at me!**_

He was suddenly sitting up, looking around the room for the source of the voice, his manner suddenly calmer, pulse starting to slow.

"Peter?" He was on his feet, shaking a bit as the adrenaline began to wear off and exhaustion came on. He had heard the agent's voice but realized now it had been a memory. Peter's words brought him out of his blind rage and calmed him as he slumped against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor again.

"Revenge or Justice... Why does everything have to be so complicated, Peter?" He muttered to himself as he curled up on the floor and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**()()()**

Two months went by. Neal had followed Peter's path of 'justice' since he had to protect his friends. In the end, he had managed to get himself a little more freedom after a few weeks of captivity. Bancroft realized he was going to play ball while his friends were threatened so he gave him a nicer room still sans windows for security reasons (so he wouldn't run) and his own bathroom. It was actually pretty nice but it didn't make him forget about June's or his view from the terrace he enjoyed with his friends.

Neal sat in the office he had formerly tried to kill Bancroft in, sitting across from the man at a smaller desk that had been installed where the bolted chair had been. The con was busy working on a file of some kind, finishing up the last few details. He wasn't sure what time it was other than it being early evening and the senior Agent seemed anxious to get away.

"I have an event I need to get to, Halden. You'll finish that up by the time I'm back?" His manner was firm but kinder than it had been. Neal glanced up after a moment, giving a distracted nod as he looked at the clock then back down.

"Good. I should be gone about an hour or two at worse. Depends how this event goes. Derek will keep you company once he's back. Shouldn't be too long." Bancroft arched a fatherly brow at Neal who nodded without looking up as he continued what he was doing. Neal barely heard the door close as he kept working on the project, a forged case file made from an original. A mobster wanted his file closed quietly. Neal was doing his best on this file as he had on all the past projects. He reached for a paperclip and felt around till his blue eyes glanced up boredly and saw no more clips. Neal stood up and stretched, his body aching from sitting hunched over the case file. He shuffled with a yawn over to a closet left of Bancroft's desk. He barely took 2 steps when he heard the buzz.

Neal felt around but he didn't have a cell. He honed in on the sound and reached for the drawer. It was locked. Neal glanced around a moment finding nothing to pick it till he walked back to the case file, pulled off a paperclip and used it to get the lock opened. He saw a cell there, picking it up and looking at the screen. The text on the screen was from Hughes.

Caffrey's memorial starting soon. You coming?

Memorial? Neal looked at the text and reread it a few times before he saw the file that had been underneath the phone. He placed the phone on the desktop lifting it out and flipping it open.

_**Neal Caffrey (1978 - 2010)**_

He glanced at the words reading his own obituary and a listing for a memorial several months after the fact. Tonight at June's. He felt his eyes grow wet and warm then dry as anger flashed through him. Impotent anger he had held back and something else... Fear. If he was already thought to be dead, Bancroft could get rid of him at the drop of a hat. He had thought Peter hadn't found him for other reasons but if he thought he had died in that supposed accident with Soren, he must have finally given up hope he was alive for a memorial to be held. It didn't escape his notice it was 3 months later so Peter had held out to admit or be convinced of his death. Neal sighed, his eyes warm with tears again. Bancroft had lied to him even if he had stopped threatening his friends.

It was stupid, Neal knew it but he had to call. He had to let Peter know. Neal wanted to hear his friend's voice. He made up his mind quickly, dialing the number and waited.

"_Burke..._"

Neal felt vulnerable unsure what to say but nervous at being caught. He moved to the closet and hid inside as he closed the door before he spoke.

"Peter?"

There was silence a moment then movement in the background.

"Peter..." Maybe the call had been dropped? He listened a moment to the room outside but heard nothing.

"_Neal? How... why are you on Bancroft's cell?_" Peter's voice was a bit testy almost chiding he thought. He must be happy to know he was alive but it sounded like his friend had gone into Agent mode. The younger man took a deep breath then spoke again.

"I just... I didn't know they would kill him. I don't know where I am. Peter..._"_ His voice sounded tiny as he spoke. He felt so helpless. Neal only had this one opportunity to reach out and it might be his last. It was selfish of him but he needed to know someone was looking for him. He heard silence on the other end and thought Peter had hung up till heard the agent's firm tone on the other end.

"_I'll track this call. How did you get on it?_" Peter sounded confused if not curious. Neal made to answer when he heard a creak of the office door and footsteps.

"Bancroft is the one behind it all. He... Crap! I need to go. Find me Peter. Please!" Neal said the last phrase quickly, hanging up the cell and quickly deleting any signs of the call before dropping it into his pocket. Had Bancroft returned early? It hadn't been an hour yet but he did have a reason to be in the closet. He was looking for paperclips. Neal slipped out of the closet, trying to look normal as the henchman walked in not too long after.

"Looking for something?" Derek glanced at him suspiciously. Neal nodded as innocently as he could, holding up a box of paper clips and shaking it.

"I'm still working on something for the boss." He didn't like saying it like that but Bancroft insisted he stay anonymous to the rest of the goons. The man nodded, waving him towards the office door.

"Then hurry it along. He'll be back soon." Derek looked antsy so Neal nodded acting like he dropped the box of paperclips as he crouched to pick it up behind the desk. In the process he left the cell phone on the floor as he stood up and followed the man. Now that he knew what Bancroft had done, he no longer wanted to be a part of this deal. Disappearing to guarantee his friends' safety was one thing. Making them think he had died was another. He had found out about the memorial by accident and seeing Bancroft's phone on the desk had been a Godsend. Neal finished up the project, laid it on Bancroft's desk and followed Derek out into the hallway.

"You're looking more thoughtful that usual." Derek's voice broke his thoughts, Neal looking up at the man with a shrug as they walked along.

"Working out what to do for this next job." He saw the man nod, a small smiled on the goon's face. Derek wasn't the smartest guy but he was good with his hands. Somehow they had formed a kind of understanding, mostly because the man found Neal's tricks interesting. He was wary but he was fascinated by the ability Neal had to put people at ease and create things. The man had barely gone to Jr. High before quitting school according to a drunken chat they'd had not too long ago. It was amazing what some people said under the influence. Neal could act it and it helped in getting info.

"Well let me know when you're working. I want to watch. For now, I have to lock you in. Boss' orders." He shrugged a bit as Neal nodded without showing he knew anything. Derek was in the dark more so than he but that was only on the end that Bancroft was manipulating things behind the scenes. He knew more than enough about the regular operations which was where Neal was in the dark.

"Cards later?" Derek asked casually, his Brooklyn accent obvious. Neal gave the best smile he could and nodded, the man smiling back as he closed and bolted the door from the outside. Neal sighed, the smile leaving his face as he stood there. It was a nice room but nothing like his room at June's. He walked over to the one easy chair and plopped down as he dropped the paperclips on the side table. Bancroft had lied to him. He had kept his promise about his friends but not in the way he had expected. Peter had acted like he was talking to a ghost. Now he understood the lengths this man would go. It was unfortunate Kate had not been kept alive as he had been. If he didn't escape he was going to get his revenge. It was only a matter of time. He had to get back to his life, what was left of it but Bancroft was going to pay. He thought about Peter and wondered if justice was worth it at this point.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter and El left after helping to clean up with June. There were a few left overs, Jones and Diana taking some as did Mozz. It was a quiet ride back home, Peter having left a message with both Jones and Diana to meet him tomorrow. In the car, El stared out the car window, the faint reflection of her face on the glass, her expression thoughtful.

"El?" Peter knew she had been upset hearing about Neal's death as if the younger man had been family. Knowing he was alive was a shock but she had hid it well once they left Neal's room. They didn't tell a soul but Peter would have to bring it up with Jones and Diana, see if they were on board. It was Neal's only chance at coming back to the land of the living and for Peter to prove what had been going on was still important.

"I'm ok, Peter. Just thinking... all this time..." Her voice trailed off and he could just see her shudder through the corner of his eye as he drove. She was crying, he heard the soft sniffling of her nose, he hand moving up to wipe at her blue eyes.

"I know. I was thinking about it when he called. Nearly 3 months and we didn't know he was alive. He hid him well." Peter cursed under his breath, El turning to look at him as he finished.

"He? Do you know who had him, Peter? Peter... what aren't you telling me? Who had Neal?" She sat up straight, blue eyes glittering at him in the dim lights of the dash. Peter kept his eyes on the road as they pulled into the street before their home and he parked along the curve. He didn't turn right away, eyes looking ahead as he seemed to be contemplating something.

"No... I just meant that in a rhetorical sense. If I knew who had him, I'd have done something already. I'm sorry if you thought I knew." He glanced over at her and she nodded but he knew she still had doubts about what he said. It was bad enough he told her that Neal was alive but he couldn't risk telling her about Bancroft. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, removing her seat-belt and opening up the door. He hesitated, still thinking about what he had lied about but it was for a good reason.

"Peter... are you coming?" El leaned over and glanced inside, Peter nodding as he finally removed his seat-belt, pulled out the keys and left the car.

**()()()**

The next day Peter sat in a coffee shop not too far from the FBI offices. He was alone with a large cup of coffee and a danish, neither touched much even though he had been there a good 10 minutes. He glanced up when he heard the bell of the front door and saw two familiar faces walk in. Diana noticed him first, waving slightly as she stopped at the counter with Jones, ordered something to drink and eat before joining him.

"Hey boss, we're here." Diana sounded cheerful enough, smiling at Peter as she pulled a chair out and sat across from him. Jones did the same greeting him with a little smile.

"So, Peter... what did you call us out the corner coffee shop for? I'm sure it wasn't for their mochaccinos." Jones grinned as did Diana, Peter only giving a slight shake of his head but smiling back.

"No, these foofy drinks are good but they just remind me of... Neal." He sighed a moment finally taking a sip of his coffee and making a face as he realized it had gone cold.

"So much for it being hot... uhm speaking of Caffrey, what did you both think of the memorial?" His voice took a lower more solemn tone, both agents faces dropping to a sadder expression.

"It was beautiful. I think... Neal would have enjoyed it. Thank Elizabeth for me again." Diana wiped at her nose slightly, sniffing. Jones coughed.

"June and El did a lovely job of things. It's a shame... Well you know what I mean." He left it at that and Peter nodded. They were good people and they had liked Neal almost as much as he did. He contemplated telling them but he had to be sure first.

"I went up to his room during the party. I saw Alex." He paused a moment as he remembered how sad she looked. Diana reached across and touched his hand.

"Peter, we all miss him but that's not why you called us is it?" She looked into his eyes, Jones too as Peter tried to think what to say.

"It is and it isn't. Someone called me after Alex and Mozzie left the room, I can't say how yet but... _It was Neal. He's alive!_" He whispered the last part, leaning in so only they would hear. Peter saw the surprised and almost sad pitying looks from them. They thought he was losing it. Diana made to open her mouth but he stopped her, hand raised.

"I know, it sounds crazy but he called me using someone else's cell. I can't say who till I get further proof but I believe Neal. He's been a prisoner all this time against his will and his captor made it look like he died in that car accident with Agent Soren. I gave up too soon..." He put his face in his hands a moment, hiding his emotions till he heard a cough. When he looked up he saw Jones smiling slightly.

"I guess you want us to do some unofficial digging?" He was grinning now, Diana following suit.

"We're glad to help. Just give us the word." She looked fierce, eyes glittering. Peter just smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, both. Just... keep this to yourselves for now. Nobody else knows but my wife, which brings me to my next topic. Jones, if you can uhm tail her. Keep out of sight but make sure she's ok. I'm worried about her." Peter watched Jones nod with a little salute. He smiled at both agents.

"I guess that's it for now. Just report to me after hours and don't leave a trail. This concerns Neal, the music box and the person behind it all. That's all you need as proof."

Both agents nodded at him as they all rose, picking up their untouched drinks and food and tossing them in the trash on the way out. Peter waved to them both as they exited the building. He turned to cross the street to where his car was parked when a large black sedan came flying down the street and hit him, knocking him to the asphalt. Peter groaned, his head and body both aching although they had stopped short when hitting him so it had been less than full speed. He was just aware of the sound of feet coming closer, hands touching him and pulling him painfully to a half standing position. Peter could only just struggle but he was too weak, the hands holding him securely till he felt his cheek pressed against what smelled of leather upholstery, cool and smooth. Someone pulled his arms back tightly, binding his arms at the elbows before something was pushed against his face that smelled sickly sweet. He struggled but soon passed into unconsciousness.

**(Earlier that morning...)**

Neal woke up the early next day to the sound of the bolt sliding back on the door and the creak of the knob. He was sluggish from sleep so he didn't have time to react when Derek and the rest of Bancroft's hired heavies held him securely in his bed, flipping him over in his sleep pants and tee as his arms were pulled back and tied at the elbows. He tried to resist but Derek socked him hard, stunning the young man into submission. He felt his legs and ankles secured with zip ties, head throbbing from the punch. Someone pushed rags into his mouth and pulled tape over his lips effectively gagging him. Neal gave a muffled protest.

"Just when I thought you might finally be one of us, Halden. Such a shame it had to come to this. Take him!" Derek made a motion as the other men pulled Neal roughly towards the door and out into the hallway. He was half carried half dragged through the hall till they stopped at a door he didn't recognize. Neal struggled but a gun was pressed against his neck and cocked.

"Behave... or it will be worse, Halden." Derek's voice was dangerous, the gun pulled away as he was dropped into the dark barren room which looked no more than a large closet. His already bound arms were pulled up and back as he as secured to a pipe with a chain.

"You'll have time to think about what you did till he talks to you. Ta-ta!" Derek turned as the others left and closed the door leaving Neal in darkness. His eyes darted around the pitch dark closet fearfully, memories he'd forgotten seeping into his mind.

"MMMmmph!" He pulled against the chain which rattled loudly in the small space disturbing his psyche more as it echoed in his mind bringing back horrible images of past abuse. He struggled for what seemed hours before he slumped painfully against his bonds and finally passed out, exhausted. Bancroft must have found out about the call. Why else would he be here? The thought entered his mind as he fell deeper into the darkness.

**()()()**

Peter felt nauseated and achy when he finally came to. He couldn't move, his arms still bound tightly behind him as he found himself secured to a chair. He had been gagged, rags filled his mouth and he felt tape pulled over his lips. He struggled some but winced, body hurting when he moved.

"I see you're finally awake, Agent Burke." Peter stiffened initiating a whole new wave of pain as he tried to turn his head to see who had spoken.

"I know you already know it was me who took your precious CONsultant. He's being punished for his disloyalty. I think Halden will be glad to see you here. Maybe seeing you killed will make him work that much harder for me." Bancroft was smiling as he walked into view, Peter's eyes widening then slowly narrowing as his face darkened with anger.

"Don't worry, he's been treated more than well but he has to know disloyalty is less than tolerated. You let him do quite a bit more than I would and it cost you greatly at times. Why would you tolerate such a person unless you considered him nothing more than ... family." Bancroft grinned evilly.

"What would one do for family? Nearly kill a man who he thought guilty? Save someone from certain death when they were running away? Or maybe..." He paused a moment, crouching close and staring straight into Peter's brown eyes.

"Allow themselves to be imprisoned to protect the ones they care for... Which are you, Agent Burke? Which is your CONsultant?"

**oOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _I think (hopefully that's all it was) nobody saw or posted about Chapter 8 because of the mess on FF last night? Please let me know what you thought if you read it and the next chapter will be longer. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

_Neal was in a kind of nether place, his mind escaping to the one safe place he knew: June's. In the darkness his eyes just stared, partially open at the door he couldn't see before him but in his mind's eye he was in his room at June's sitting on the terrace at times with June herself, drinking coffee with Peter before work or inside with Mozzie having a fine glass of wine. It was all he could do to keep the bad thoughts of his past and present from intruding on the precious memory. He was in a particularly nice memory when Peter and El had visited him for a special dinner. June had joined them and they sat out on the terrace. They were just about to enjoy a lovely wine from a friend of his landlady's when a light flashed before his eyes. Neal covered his face protectively unsure what was going on._

In reality, Neal was staring ahead into the darkness at the door when it opened and light flooded the small closet he had been bound within. His eyes continued to stare, the dilated pupils very slowly turning smaller as the light hit them. He didn't move or react, his mind still back in his pleasant reverie despite the introduction of the now blinding light.

"_**Neal?**"_

_He turned to look at the person speaking and saw June looking at him. He had been mid-pull on the cork of the wine bottle as he nodded, returning to the task. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what as he finished opening the blue tinged bottle and began to pour drinks for his friends and lastly himself._

"_**A toast!**"_

_Peter's voice grabbed everyone's attention as Neal sat back down and his friend stood._

"_**To Neal Caffrey. You need to wake up, Neal. Wake up!**"_

_Peter's voice sounded oddly, Neal blinking up but nobody noticed the strange words but him._

"_**Neal...**"_

_Peter was looking directly at him now, wine glass still raised._

"Please, wake up..."

_Neal blinked, the scene fading away to darkness as he tried to hold on and figure out what was happening._

_No... don't leave me! Peter! El! June!_

He was struggling to keep the dream going, to keep himself sane but he found himself coming to and suddenly he was looking up into two soft brown honest eyes gazing down at him with worry. Neal wondered if they were still at June's as he tried to sit up but couldn't, arms bound securely behind him. He saw the same for Peter once he started to realize he was now awake and back in the nightmare that had started so many months ago.

"Peter?" He wanted to be sure this wasn't a dream and yet he hoped it was because if Peter was here, then something had gone terribly wrong.

"Hey, take it easy. How are you feeling?" Peter's voice was calm despite the circumstances, something Neal had always found reassuring even under the worse of conditions. He nodded realizing he had been moved out of the closet and back into one of the other rooms. He didn't know this one though, another barren room with a couple of chairs bolted to the floor from what he could make out and nothing else. He tried to sit up again, this time Peter tried to help him, doing his best to maneuver next to him and slide him up against a nearby wall.

"I'm ok. What are you doing here? I told El not to let you find me!" He knew he should just let it go but he was feeling sick now knowing that he had screwed things up yet again by calling. If he had only...

"I almost didn't until you called me. Well... technically they found me but I'm here now. I..." Peter looked pale suddenly, his strong expression faltering as he stumbled to find the words he meant to say. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Neal. Sorry you felt the need to stay here and protect us. I think..." He paused again, sitting close beside him with a slump of his shoulders.

"I think everyone else is safe whatever they do. I didn't have a chance to tell anyone anything so... well El is safe and Jones is watching her. Diana will to." He seemed to be trying to convince himself of something, brown eyes looking a bit hollow at the thought of El being widowed. Neal nudged him with his own shoulder, Peter finally turning to look at him.

"It will be ok. We'll... We'll find a way." Neal did his best to smile while Peter nodded back, this time he didn't seem to look as strong or confident but it didn't matter when they had the other to think about. It would help them escape he hoped or at least Neal could get Peter safely away if nothing else. El had discouraged him from saying he wasn't important but in the scheme of things, he wasn't. If he sacrificed himself what was anyone losing? He was an ex-con and would always been seen as such no matter what he did. Perhaps it was his own way of running away from things but this line of thinking was going to keep his friend alive and hopefully that would be enough. He no longer had Kate and if he could free Peter and kill Bancroft, dying wouldn't be so bad. They'd already had a memorial for him from what he had seen in Bancroft's office. It was all settled.

"Hey... Neal?" Peter's voice broke him from his thoughts as he blinked and looked over at his friend. The agent's face looked a bit pained he noticed, the older man's eyes suddenly glazing over.

"Peter, what's wrong?" He could see his friend's face begin to pale ever so slightly.

"I don't know, I feel strange..." Peter's eyes rolled back as he slumped away from his friend to his side and lay there shuddering ever so slightly. Neal moved as best he could being bound from head to toe in zip ties and nudged the agent.

"Peter... Peter! Dammit!" He looked around and saw the heavy door to the room and wondered if he could make it over there to call for help. Bancroft was going to kill them any way and any promise he made now...

"Peter wake up! Peter..." He kept nudging him with his shoulder but the agent just lay there stiffly, eyes shut, face turning ashen.

"Oh God no... Peter!" Neal was crying now, yelling out his friend's name. Something was terribly wrong and he didn't know what. He was trying to do his best to check visually but it was hard to see everything when he could barely move and his arms were bound behind him. That's when he saw it, a slight reddish stain forming just under the agent's shirt between his right arm and chest. Peter was wounded.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Neal felt his throat going hoarse till finally he heard the slide on the outside of the door and saw Derek look in, annoyance plain on his face. The goon walked over with an angry look as he made to kick at the con but Neal just cried out.

"Please... help him. He's bleeding!" Neal was begging the man for some mercy, the foot stopping mid kick and nodding back as he lifted the agent roughly to his feet, holding him upright against the wall. Neal watched as Derek glanced at the wound and smirked.

"Guess we hit him harder than we thought with that car. I think he broke a rib and it's poking out his side. Should just let the Fed rot..." He was about to drop Peter back but Neal had scooted over and leaned on the goon's leg, blue eyes glancing upwards with a pleading look.

"Derek..." He was glancing up at the man trying to find something sympathetic in him. The goon had been nice to him up till they had been told he was disloyal.

"I... I can tell you things. Things about your boss. I know you don't know who he is but I... I do." He hoped that would pique the man's interest and apparently it worked. Derek made a whistle and a couple of other men came in.

"Take Mr. Burke to the infirmary and make sure he's taken care of and I mean treated for his injuries. Be careful with him boys." The two men nodded as each took an arm and half carried the now unconscious agent out of the room. Derek seemed to be leaving as well but he just closed the door and walked back to Neal's surprise and dismay as the man lifted him by the hair to his feet and pressed him with a hard thud against the wall.

"So, he told you who he is? He has a lot of power and I'd like a little piece of that. I'm tired of being the _go to_ man. Tell me what you know and maybe we can have us a little deal."

**()()()**

Peter woke up in pain, eyes opening slowly to find himself alone in another room. It was a light gray almost white room with lots of clinical looking items like cabinets full of what appeared to be pills, gauze and other medical supplies. He tried to sit up but his right side was hurting him and he felt a bit chilly. His shirt had been removed, his chest and abdomen wrapped tightly with bandages. Something rattled slightly when he moved his arms, the agent finding his wrists strapped with cuffs to the bed side just enough so he couldn't go far. He lay back, closed his eyes before opening them again and looking around.

Neal... where was his friend? Peter felt a frantic feeling come over him that increased at the sound of a door opening nearby. He turned his head to his left to see a figure in a white lab coat and blue scrubs walk in. The man looked like a doctor but looks could be deceiving.

"Mr. Simkins, I see you're feeling better. I'm Dr. Roberts." The man smiled as if this were a routine doctor's visit. Peter glanced at the man curiously wondering why he was using one of his FBI undercover aliases to address him. Was this man in the know with Bancroft?

"Where am I? Where's my friend?" Peter shifted his weight to get more comfortable and to sit up a bit. The doctor moved closer but not that close as he glanced over a clipboard from the end of the bed.

"Your friend? I was told you were alone." He looked a bit confused but then continued on with his spiel.

"Looks like you had a nasty fall down a flight of stairs. I was told you had some broken ribs." The physician pulled on a couple of rubber gloves and started to approached a bit closer hands up as if he were dealing with a dangerous person or animal.

"May I?" The man was pointing at the bandage and Peter nodded unable to do much else under the circumstances. He could always head butt the guy if something was wrong but it seemed in the end the man was legit. He really did check his broken ribs and then rewrapped the injury as he checked other things and found that Peter was healing well.

"Another 4 days and you should be much better beyond the ribs. They will mend well but it will be a while longer. Just rest." Dr. Roberts sounded pretty upbeat for someone in the employ of a mad man. He watched the physician write down his findings on the clipboard and return it to the hook on the end of the bed as he started to make his way out.

"So what does he have on you that you're doing this?" Peter watched the man pause and turn after a moment to look at him. The doctor's face was still honest as ever but curiosity marked his expression.

"Who has what on me? I'm a doctor and I care for his employees. I'm sorry if you're feeling persecuted from your break down but I can only help with your physical injuries. Don't involve me with your dramatics, Mr. Simkins." The doctor's smile had turned a bit stiff but his manner was still understanding if anything. He seemed to be under the impression Peter had hurt himself. Bancroft had more people in the dark. Interesting.

"It's Burke. I don't know what he told you but I'm not here because of anything I did to myself. Getting hit by a car and being dragged off the street from your family and friends to be held prisoner isn't self-inflicted, doctor." Peter kept his tone firm but level, the man looking at him with a slight arch of his eyebrow. After a moment Dr. Roberts approached him again, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"So your name is Burke? Why does that sound familiar? Oh... now I know where I had seen you. He told me I was mistaken but now I realize I was right. You're Agent Peter Burke! We met once briefly when one of your agents was hurt and brought to the hospital I work at. Jones I think it was. How is he doing?" The doctor's manner had become friendly and conversational making Peter realize the man wasn't under Bancroft's finger at all but just another pawn who didn't know what was going on. Maybe this could work to his favor.

"He's just fine. It was lucky he wore a vest or it could have been so much worse." He suddenly recalled the incident in question and was glad that the doctor knew him. This might just be the opening Neal and himself needed.

"Yes, you Feds have a lot of fancy gear. I'm always amazed how much damage it prevents. He had only some bruised ribs. He was very lucky indeed. So you're not Simkins." The doctor had a curious look on his face as he peered around in a nervous manner before withdrawing something.

"Look, I don't know what's going on and I don't think I should get involved... but here." He pushed something into Peter's hand under the pretense of taking his pulse. It felt cold and metallic and small but the agent merely nodded and went with the act.

"I'll do what I can." He smiled briefly before making his way from the room and exiting. Peter waited a moment unsure if they were being watched which is what the doctor seemed to be worried about. He opened his hand after a moment and saw what had been pushed into it: _keys_. Peter smiled using one immediately to loosen the cuff on his left wrist and then the right. He sat up a bit more as he glanced around and saw a shirt in the corner draped across a chair. It was one a doctor would wear but it would work. Peter gingerly stood, removing the IVs from his arms and limped across the floor, pulling the loose fitting scrub over his head as he winced from the movement. He walked over to the cabinet he noticed before and looked around for something like aspirin. He dropped a few into his pocket for later taking three with some water before he approached the door. It was open. He paused as he heard voices in the hallway.

"So the Fed is doing better? Good, I'll let our boss know. Thank you Dr. Roberts."

He didn't recognize the voice but he could see the back of the man's head as he talked just down the hall with Roberts. The doctor didn't see him peeking out as he turned and left. The other man turned around but Peter had already closed the door to the infirmary. He had to pretend again, climbing painfully back into the bed and taping the IVs into place without the needles. He covered himself up to his neck to hide the shirt and closed his eyes.

The door never opened, footsteps passing quickly but quietly and then disappearing down the hallway. Whew! Peter got up again and stood up as he looked around for weapons or something and once he was prepared he left the room.

**(Earlier...)**

Diana realized she had forgotten something at the coffee shop, turning back after waving at Jones. She heard a loud crack and turned to see a large black sedan and someone laying on the street. She was still too far away to see who or what but she had started to pull out her phone when she paused and gasped.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

She barely heard the voice as she watched in horror, Peter's limp form dragged from the space before the vehicle and pushed into the back seat before the car took off quickly. She barely memorized the plates and make before realizing she was on the phone.

"9-1-1, are you there? Are you hurt. Hello?"

The woman's voice was professional but started to sound worried. Diana came back to herself and replied.

"Sorry... I just saw a car hit someone I know and then they took him. I need to call his family. I'll have to call you back." Diana quickly hung up the call knowing she would hear about it later but the FBI had to know. She phoned Jones first and gave him a description of the car should he see it near Peter's residence. Their boss had seemed adamant that El be watched and protected. Then once she finished that call she phoned Hughes and decided it was best to tell him everything. She asked to meet him privately as Peter had done with her and Jones. He agreed and she hung up once again. Her phone rang almost immediately.

"This is NYPD. 9-1-1 reported a false call from this number." She heard the angry police voice on the other end and wanted to scream but she didn't.

"Yes there was a call from this number. I'm a federal agent and I saw a car accident in progress. I phoned emergency services but realized it was an agent I know being kidnapped. I needed to inform my office before continuing the call. If you have any problems with my story call Reese Hughes at the New York office." She hung up the call and pushed her phone into her pocket. No wonder nobody liked calling 9-1-1, she thought as she rushed back to the coffee shop, grabbed her jacket she had left and started back out towards her car.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke heard the doorbell ring, curious why Peter would be ringing the bell. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly 10 am. He had taken a long time to chat with Diana and Jones she thought as she made her way to the door and peeked through the peep hole. She saw Jones standing there instead.

"Jones? Hi..." She seemed a bit surprised, looking around as he stood there hoping her husband would be around. He smiled pleasantly at her, as her gaze returned to him. The Taurus was still missing from it's usual spot in front at the curb.

"May I come in. I need to talk to you. It's important." Jones seemed more formal than usual which frightened her for some reason. Did he have bad news about Peter? They were just meeting for coffee weren't they? She moved aside, the agent walking inside as she closed the door and locked it at his request. He sat on the sofa as she continued to stand.

"I think you may want to sit for this, Mrs. Burke." Jones sounded so formal despite himself. He seemed nervous so she sat down on the other end of the sofa, blue eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"Clinton... Where's my husband?" She asked him plainly, her heart already wrenching at the thought of something happening to Peter. He had told her about Neal and that had been a shock. Jones cleared his throat, speaking softly.

"Peter... was taken. We don't know by whom but Diana witnessed it. We have everyone already on the case. Hughes knows. It has to do with what he told you last night. Peter... he said you knew about Neal being alive. Is that true?" He was staring at her gently as she nodded back, eyes welling with tears.

"He told me... he didn't want to but he knew I would want to know. Neal is like family." She sniffled a bit, reaching behind her for a tissue from a nearby box and blowing her nose.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. After he told us what was going on, he asked me to look after you. I think he knew something could happen. Whoever took him... we're going to find them and we're going to find your husband. Don't worry."

**()()()**

Peter crept down the hallway, hobbling a bit, the pain in his chest from his broken ribs hurting him. The men had been gentle but he was still in pain and his breath came hard despite his little bit of movement. He kept going though because he needed to find Neal and figure out how to get them both out of here.

He had barely made it down the corridor, a long one he didn't think he could walk much farther down, when he heard voices and footsteps. He paused, panic on his face as he tried to figure out where to go. Peter had to find a place to hide and fast! He saw a door immediately to his right and pulled it open, quickly shuffling inside and closing it as quietly as he could. Peter had barely closed the door when he heard the rattling sound. The closet as he felt around and realized that what it was felt confining, his arms stretching out to either side and feeling the walls so it couldn't be more than 6 feet at worse wide. He moved towards the back, hands held forward as he heard the soft rattling. He must have gone 8 feet when he felt something soft and felt warm breath on his hand. Peter heard a muffled sound as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the many things he had stolen from the infirmary. The item glowed softly, the small penlight filling the space with enough light to make him gasp.

"Neal?" He whispered, his free hand gently brushing at the young man's hair. Neal's eyes were partially open, staring blankly ahead. He was trembling ever so slightly and seemed to be catatonic as Peter tried to get him to react.

"Neal... Neal wake up." He kept his voice low, shining the light to see where the young man was tied. He saw his arms still bound in zip ties but a chain held him place. Peter tried the keys the doctor had given him and it unlocked the chain, Neal slumping forward and down to the floor. Peter pulled a scalpel from his pocket as well and started to cut at the ties, freeing the young man's arms and then his legs as he crouched beside him and shook the younger man.

**(Neal and Derek's little talk)**

Derek held Neal up against the wall by the hair, the other arm pressed against his neck. Neal's face was turning red as the pressure increased.

"Ok, traitor... tell me what you know. You're friend is in the infirmary and he'll be taken care of. What do you know about our boss?" The man held him securely, Neal unable to move with the ties holding his arms behind him and his legs practically immobile. He shifted ever so slightly trying to stay upright as he felt his hair starting to pull tightly when he slipped.

"He's a federal agent... high ranking. He's the boss of a friend of mine." He winced as Derek pulled him up higher and the pressure on his neck increased a bit. He swallowed hard before speaking again.

"What's his name, Halden? I need something to use. I can still call my men to do something to your '_friend'_ there." Derek pushed his face closer, breath pungent it made Neal feel sick.

"Bancroft." Neal felt himself starting to pass out, his breath coming hard. Derek nodded, his smile more a grimace than anything as he gently release his arm from the con's throat and tapped him on the face.

"Was that so hard?" Derek let go of Neal's hair and he slid down to the floor and slumped, breath coming hard.

"I thank you for your cooperation. Your friend will be fine but you... I don't think I can help you. Nobody can." The goon crouched down beside him something shiny in his hands.

"We... had a... de... al." Neal coughed out but saw the man shake his head.

"I just said I'd listen. Your friend is ok isn't he? I never promised anything to you personally." The goon grinned coldly, holding Neal up enough to pull back his neck and push the item into it. Neal shrugged some but couldn't escape, the drug flowing swiftly into his system. He could feel his will sagging, body going limp as he stared blankly ahead.

"The doctor used this on a past associate. Some kind of hypnotic he said. Makes you look like you're in a trance he said. I listen and I listen well. Not so dumb am I, Fed."

Derek's voice faded as Neal felt himself slipping into a deep relaxed state. He could just feel himself moved and voices buzz around him but the sense of light and dark, warmth and cold were more vague references his mind could adjust to as he seemed to sleep, eyes open wide.

_Neal... Neal wake up._

The voice spoke to him after a while, the darkness he sensed vague as it was interrupted by moments of bright light flashing before his eyes. He moved ever so slightly and found his arms free, legs no longer bound but he was still detached.

_Neal..._

His eyes began to focus on the light as it moved and the voice behind it. It seemed like he should know it.

_Neal..._

They kept calling to him, his body slowly waking despite the drug. How long had he been under. He started to recall his conversation with Derek. Peter! He had to find his friend. Had Derek hurt him?

_Neal..._

Someone was shaking him. Now he could feel it, his body starting to feel as if for the first time. He was waking up again. The light remained, a figure behind it he couldn't see and something else.

"I guess I can kill you first..." Darryl's voice came back to him. The man who had tried to kill him as he recognized the item finally. It was long and sharp and the memory of pain along his scalp returned to haunt him.

"No... please..." He whimpered, hand coming up and striking at the light and the item. He grasped it and cut at the figure who gave a quiet wince the light falling from view onto the floor with a quiet plastic clatter. He struck out but the figure caught him, holding him and talking to him softly.

"Neal... calm down. You're safe. It's Peter. I'm here." The voice was quiet, gentle and finally he felt himself start to calm, vision focusing a bit in the dim darkness as the light returned. He could see now, the person he had struck and cut.

"Peter?"

The figure smiled and it was Peter, he knew that now.

"Peter..." He said a soft smile forming on his face as he slumped forward against the agent and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Peter was surprised when Neal started to attack him, grabbing the scalpel he had forgotten was in his hand and used it to cut at him. It cut at his hand and arm in shallow cuts before he was finally able to stop the young man and Neal seemed to recognize him finally.

"Peter?" Neal's voice sounded so tiny, the young man smiling ever so slightly at him in relief before he slumped against the agent. Peter gently shook the young man but he was out cold, eyes shut. His breath was normal, pulse a little fast but he was ok for now. In the dim light he could just see the bruise mark where someone had pushed a needle into the younger man's neck. Peter cursed quietly, hoping nobody had heard them in the small space. He turned and checked the door for a locking mechanism and secured the door as he looked for a way out. The corridor was too open and they couldn't hide in the rooms forever. Someone would find them. He shone the light around the small space till he found their out.

The agent made sure Neal was comfortable before he gingerly climbed up the shallow shelving along the walls and reached the vent overhead. It was large enough he thought they could both squeeze through as he used the scalpel to unscrew the bolts and open it up as quietly as he could. He slid the cover aside and peeked in to find it was a fairly large and sturdy looking duct system. This might be the way to freedom. Peter smiled, climbing back down and sitting a moment, his chest heavy from his wounds. He saw a bit of blood along his side but no bone sticking out this time. He would just deal for now not even bothering to cover the wounds he'd gotten from Neal. He just wanted to get them out.

Peter knew it would take a bit more energy he didn't have but he had to carry Neal up with him. He removed the belt from his pants and made a kind of sling, placing the young man on his back in a partial piggy back style, the belt holding him in place for now as the agent once again climbed up the shelving and squeezed them both through the opening. Peter reached back and closed the vent before picking a direction and crawling along.

It took a good 20 minutes before Peter smelled fresh air from a faintly lit air vent up ahead. The source of light was a mini turbine used to keep the roofing cool but it was wide enough and had a panel that opened along the side. He removed the belt sling and lay Neal gently inside the shaft while he kicked the panel open and pulled himself through. They were on the roof now, a faint view of the city twinkling in the distance. If he had to guess, he'd think they were at least 15 miles to the East of NYC proper. The sun was setting across the bridge and stars were beginning to show in the slowly purpling sky. He was about to turn and reach back for his friend when he heard the cocking of a weapon. Peter turned his head slowly and saw Bancroft standing there.

"Agent Burke... Funny finding you here. Where is your CONsultant hiding?" The man was smiling but it was a cold unyielding one, Peter holding up his hands, one bleeding ever so slightly. He realized the man hadn't see the panel so he just slowly walked forwards.

"I don't know. Your goons took me from him when I was hurt. I was in the infirmary up till an hour ago." He blocked the panel as much as he could hoping Bancroft wouldn't notice and he didn't, waving Peter forward.

"Doesn't matter. Derek will take care of him. Now... move towards the stairs slowly."

Peter nodded at the man's words watching the senior agent watching him and only him, as they descended the stairs. At least Neal was safe for now he thought as they made their way down the decaying stairs. One step was slightly slanted making Peter slip in his weakened condition, his body overworked by the last few tasks started to finally give in. He couldn't catch himself as he felt his strength leave him and tumbled down the last couple of steps, collapsing to the floor below. He felt that wetness from before spilling across his right side as his lungs began to burn for air. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what.

"Get up, Burke!" He felt a slight kick thankfully on his left side but he couldn't move. His body refused to respond, hands clenching as he tried to push himself up but his strength failed him. Someone flipped him over and he saw the surprise in Bancroft's eyes.

"I guess you're not faking. I was going to kill you anyway. This is as good a way as any." The man stood up and walked away, Peter following him as long as he could with his eyes till he was out of range. He gave a weak gasp for air, the pain in his chest growing till he finally passed out.

**()()()**

Neal felt a cool breeze touch his face, his mind still replaying several scenes through his drug dulled brain. He saw Darryl again trying to cut him and he had struck out at the man when Peter suddenly appeared.

"Pe... ter?" He breathed, voice soft as his eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a new location. He looked up to see a small turbine softly spinning above him in the evening breeze. _Evening..._ he sat up and looked around in the tight space realizing for the first time he was outside. He saw the open flap of the vent and crawled through, his hand touching something damp and sticky. He saw blood there, a small print of it on the edge of the vent as he exited.

"Peter?" He called out, voice still hoarse. Something felt wrong as he stood and looked across the roof top and saw the city in the distance. It sparkled like so many diamond across the water, his heart lifting a bit till he realized he was still trapped. He had to find Peter.

"PETER!" He didn't care if someone heard him as he looked around the rooftop and down the fire escape but no sign of the agent. He saw an open staircase near the vent he had exited and saw small drops of blood on the ground leading up to the opening. He followed them and glanced down seeing a figure sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. Neal ran down as quickly as he could nearly tripping on the tilted stair but catching himself as he made it to the bottom and knelt beside the still figure.

"Peter... Peter wake up!" He saw the ashen color of his friend's face and slightly gray blue color of his lips. His hands shook as he reached to feel for a pulse and found a strong one. He placed his hand on the older man's lips and they were cool, no breath coming out. Neal very carefully opened his friend's mouth and cleared the air way before pushing his lips down onto Peter's. He blew all the air he could into his friend's mouth but couldn't see his chest rise but a small bit. Something was seriously wrong, his eyes finally noticing the blood stain along the agent's side where his rib had been sticking out before.

"Peter... wake up! Please! I promised El nothing would happen to you... Peter..." He leaned across his friend, eyes warm with tears.

"Is it... rain... ing?" Peter's voice was barely audible but Neal sat up, looking down at his friend who was smiling weakly up at him.

"Peter, why did you go back for me? You could have left." He was just happy his friend was ok but he couldn't find a way to say it as tears rolled down his face. Peter's face frowned a bit, brow furrowing.

"Cow... boy up... Ne... al." Was all Peter said before his eyes rolled back and he passed out again. Neal gently shook his friend but the agent was out cold, breath more obvious now. He sighed, trying to figure out what to do. If he moved the agent, it might make things worse but if he didn't... someone could find them. They were sitting ducks. Neal stood and looked around the level, hoping to find a place to hide Peter till he could come back for him. The rooms were all rather dusty and decrepit looking as he searched for a suitable space. Finally he found a large utility closet. There were actual supplies in it although they were only slight dusty from disuse. He found a small electronic candle and set it up on the shelf nearest his friend as he dragged him inside. There were some clean cloth tarps inside he used to make a small bed and cover the agent. It would have to do till he could come back for him.

"I'll be back for you soon, Peter. I promise." Neal closed the door, locking it from the inside before he did. He could see no light from the outside so that mean it was sealed pretty tightly. There had been a vent up top so he knew the agent wasn't in an air tight space. He had grabbed up some metal clips and practiced picking the lock to be sure he could get back inside and found he could, locking the room up again from the inside. Neal squared his shoulders as he quietly crept down the corridor and peered for a way down. The dim light of the flashlight he had found would have to do for now as he held a utility knife firmly in his other hand.

A figure appeared at the end, Neal ducking behind a small column. He saw the figure darting towards him, their manner surreptitious as they approached, head turning to look behind them. Finally they were next to him, breath obvious as they huffed and puffed. Neal grabbed them with the knife at their throat.

"Where are they?" He growled but then blinked as he saw Dr. Roberts in the dim light.

"Mr. Halden? I... they found out I helped Mr. Simkins, I mean Agent Burke. I need to hide!" The man hissed fearfully at him, Neal letting him go.

"You helped Peter escape? Why? What's in it for you?" He still held the knife out dangerously but the doctor just shrugged.

"I didn't know. I've known Bancroft a long time but I never realized what he was doing. I thought all these patients were legitimate. When I met Agent Burke, I knew he wasn't the man Bancroft had told me about. We'd met before. It was that moment I realized I had to help but his men found me. They're not far behind!" Roberts looked pale with fear, Neal nodding as he pointed at the stairs.

"Those lead to the roof. There's a fire escape although it looked a bit too rickety for my tastes. You might be able to get out that way. Do you have a cell?" Neal hoped the man would say yes.

"I do but there's no signal in the building. I had hoped to get to roof and make the call but here, you can have it. You obviously know what you're doing." He looked scared considering how calm he had been as a physician. Neal nodded.

"Thank you. Can I ask you a favor first?"

**()()()**

Neal could still see the expression on Roberts' face when he had led him back to Peter.

"I don't know how much longer he'll last. It's obvious he has a collapsed lung along with his other injuries. I'll do what I can but without my supplies or a hospital I can't do very much." Roberts immediately did what he could to make sure Peter was comfortable and had used a bit of the tarp to wrap over the bandages as a temporary measure, cushioning the agent's chest.

"Lock the door when I go. If anyone tries to get inside, use the nail gun at the top. I saw a plug underneath one of the shelves. I'll make the call to the FBI and see how soon they can get here. Just keep him alive." Neal saw the doctor nod as he exited the room. He waited, hearing the '_click_' of the lock and testing the door before he left. Roberts seemed to be the only legit person so far of all the people he'd met during this affair. He could only hope Peter would survive long enough for him to get help.

Neal made his way up to the roof again, ducking behind another turbine as he found a signal and started to dial Agent Jones' number.

"_Jones here._" The man's voice was like a ray of sunshine in the darkness.

"Jones... it's Neal. I need you to trace this call. I don't know where we are but... Peter's hurt and I don't know how much longer he's going to last." He waited to hear the man speak again, silence on the other end followed by a small intake of breath.

"_Caffrey, it's really you. Peter wasn't kidding! I... yeah, I can get a trace but I need to take Mrs. Burke with me. I've been guarding her per Peter. I..._" He paused, moving it sounded like to another room, the sound of a door closing.

"_Sorry, I didn't want to spook Mrs. Burke. You said Peter is hurt? How badly? I'll call paramedics to meet the agents once we find your location._" He sounded worried, Neal feeling a sense of relief wash over him.

"He has broken ribs and a possible punctured lung. I left Dr. Roberts with him. They're in a safe place for now. How soon do you think you can trace this? I can see the city from here. I think we're a good 15 to 20 miles from the city from what I can tell and across the bridge. I just don't know much more than that. Not much in the way of landmarks other than it's an old abandoned building. I wish I could be of more help, Jones." He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, feeling the muck of the last few days there. He wanted to take a long hot shower when this was over and he knew his friend was better.

"_Stay on the line, I'm calling Diana. She's at the office. She saw Peter kidnapped so we've been trying to trace him but his phone was offline. I guess they turned it off. Just hold the line, be right back._" The phone made a beeping sound and there was silence. Neal continued to sit there listening to the silence when he heard voices. _Dammit!_ Who was up here now? He looked for a safer place to hide and saw the fire escape. He didn't think it looked all that safe but he had to get away and quick! Neal turned the volume down as low as he could on the phone and pushed it into his pocket as he loped quietly over and started down the rusty ladder. There was way too much give in the rungs making him think even his light weight wouldn't hold so he tried to slide down using the sides to the next level. The metal groaned beneath his slight weight which made him stay still afraid to move for fear he would give himself away or plummet to his death three stories should the metal collapse.

"He has to be around here somewhere! Find the doctor! He has a cell and we can't have him giving up our location!"

It was Derek's voice Neal heard and he prayed to God that he wouldn't look down the fire escape. He could hear them shuffling around up top and voices as they found the open turbine and blood.

"Someone was here and they went through the air duct. Someone crawl through and see where they went! Looks like they hurt themselves in the process but I want them found!" Derek was barking orders left and right, Neal surprised the men would follow them when Bancroft was in charge. The goon probably thought he was something big now that he knew of the boss' secret. It really wasn't all that big but small fry liked to try and take over bigger fish if they could.

He waited till he heard the voices and footsteps subside and knew they must be gone. At least he hoped so as he realized a new sound was coming from his pocket. He pulled the phone out, carefully stepping from the rickety metal platform to a window and popping it open. He stepped inside the empty room and heard Jones calling softly out as he turned the volume up a bit.

"_Caffrey? Caffrey are you there? (I don't hear him anymore. No he called me, I swear! Yes he... wait I hear something.) Caffrey is that you?_" Jones sounded like he was turning to talk to someone off and on.

"Yeah, I had to duck down and hide again. Any luck tracing the call?" He was hoping they would have found them but it had only been a few minutes. Sometimes cell towers had a way of being random.

"_Yeah, I think we have an approximate area. This cell seems to be a burner phone of some kind. I'm guessing the doctor was given it by the person holding you. Can you tell me who that is?_" Someone was talking behind Jones who turned his voice away to speak back. It sounded like Hughes if Neal had to guess.

"I... don't know if I should. It's bad enough I told Peter and now he's here with me." Neal was fearful even knowing they could help them he wanted to make sure it would be certain that he told them and everything would be fixed. If not, he was going to be in worse trouble. They might not even believe him.

"_Caffrey!_"

Neal jumped at the sound of Hughes on the phone. Feeling like he had to stand at attention suddenly.

"Sir..." He stammered unable to say what he wanted to but he had to protect Peter if not everyone else.

"_If this is really Neal Caffrey, tell me who's behind this. I'm not in the mood for jokes. We need a search warrant which is what is keeping us from getting there any quicker. Agent Barrigan has some men and SWAT ready and headed over there but... we need to have a name. We need something to make this stick._" Hughes voice softened after his initial outburst as he spoke to the consultant. Neal felt his mouth go dry but he would have to tell them eventually.

"You aren't going to like this, Sir but ok..." He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak when he paused. Someone was trying to open the door to the room he was in. Shit! Neal had no where to hide, the room completely barren and no other doors for closets in sight. He was trapped or he could take his chances out the window with the rickety fire escape.

"_Caffrey? Caffrey are you there? (He's not answering me. Did the call drop? Are we still tracing this?)_" Neal turned the volume down on the phone and pushed it back into his pocket just before he went out the window again. It was all he could do, the metal groaning as he went down the next ladder to the level below and slid down as quickly and quietly as he could. He popped the next window open, ducking inside and getting back on the phone.

"I'm back but I don't know for how long. I may need to hang up soon. When do you think you'll be here?" Neal was nervous, glancing out the window and around the equally barren room. There were two chairs in this one though to one side by the wall, back to back and bolted to the floor. There was an additional door off to the left that looked like it might be a closet. He made his way towards it when he heard a sound by the main door. He quickly opened the other door and ducked inside finding it was a closet like the one they had locked him in before. He shivered but closed the door locking it tight. He felt around till he found what he needed and turned it on, a flashlight giving a soft glow in the darkness. He held it in his mouth as he climbed up to the vent above and started to unscrew the cover. He had barely pulled it aside when something metallic pointed out at him that he recognized immediately. Two eyes glittered back at him and then he remember Derek had sent someone down the shaft to find them. He slid back down to the floor, the figure jumping down soon after, gun pushed against the con's neck.

"Open the door, pretty boy!" They hissed, the man one of Derek's cronies named Renaldi. Neal nodded stiffly, unlocking the door and coming face to face with Derek. The goon smiled immediately punching Neal in the face, Renaldi catching him, pinning his arms behind him.

"Bancroft will want to see you and then, we can make our negotiation with the tips you gave us. Tie him up!" Derek was grinning as Neal's eyes widened, two more men showing up to hold him as he was bound tightly, tape pulled over his mouth.

**()()()**

Agent Diana Barrigan was following the trace GPS location given her and a small team of agents and SWAT as they headed East from the city. The area was mostly vacant lots and old abandoned buildings and warehouses but one stuck out, a few lights in the windows as they approached. She called back to base and Hughes.

"Sir, we checked most of these buildings out on this end of town and found one with lights on. The rest were definitely abandoned but this one has tire tracks leading up to it where the others don't." She waited to hear a reply.

"_I have the search warrant, give me the address to add to the paperwork._" She passed it along as she read it through binoculars and heard a grunt of a reply on the other end.

"_Jones will be there within the hour with the paperwork. If you see activity, let me know. Any sign of Burke or Caffrey, tell us. We lost the call with Caffrey._" Hughes sounded tired if not worried.

"Not a problem sir." She hung up the cell and pushed it into her pocket under her vest. Two other agents were near her others spread out and looking around the perimeter outside the fence surrounding the supposedly abandoned building.

"_Agent Barrigan..._" A male voice crackled over the walkie-talkie as she picked up.

"Agent Barrigan here. What did you find?" She waited for a reply, a slight crackle on the line.

"_Movement on the 3rd level. At least 4 shadows. Will follow from outside perimeter._"

She nodded and replied.

"Keep us informed and get ready. Agent Jones will have the paper work here soon."

**()()()**

Neal was practically dragged over to another room where Bancroft looked up surprised. The man looked like he was packing for a trip, the room Neal had been in originally mostly empty now of all but a few items. A large carry all sat on the desk filled with files and a few other things. Derek had Renaldi and the others stand aside as he went up to the man and smiled.

"Derek, you found him. Good! Did you find Burke and the doctor yet?" Bancroft didn't look nervous on the outside but there were small tells in his eyes and manner that gave him away to Neal and apparently Derek.

"Not yet but I think I'm getting a little tired of running your errands, FED." Derek's smiled turned absolutely frightening, Bancroft blinking at the goon curiously.

"Fed? What gave you the idea I was a Fed? Did he tell you something? He's a con. I wouldn't believe anything he said." Bancroft was back peddling fast but Derek was quick on the draw.

"Oh he told me a lot of things but I don't take any one's word as gospel till I find out on my own. I found a very large file online about you and some '_music box_' relic you've been trying to obtain with his help. And I know he's a con. It showed up in the file I was given. I understand there are people looking to know who was behind a certain plane explosion and a few other recent incidents." Derek was a shark now, the blood in the water flowing freely as Bancroft's face went pale. Two more men showed up behind Neal and the men holding him, coming to join Derek and surround him, guns evident.

"We had a deal, Derek. Why ruin a perfectly good operation because of him." Bancroft said it as if Neal were the cause of all the trouble, his blood boiling a bit but he was still too stunned to do much, arms pulled back behind him. Derek shook his head.

"The deal was under false pretenses, 'boss.' Now I know who you are, that changes things. I want a bigger piece of the operation before my boys decide to do something about it." He made a motion with his eyes and the two new cronies moved a bit closer to Bancroft, flanking him at the desk. The senior agent's eyes glowered not at Derek but at Neal, as if he thought he was in on the scam but it was obvious to him if not Bancroft he wasn't.

"Cut him loose!" Derek said after a moment, Neal blinking in surprise as he felt the zip ties cut and the blood started to flow again in his arms and limbs. Something was wrong here unless Derek was playing some angle he didn't know about. That's when the goon put an arm around Neal which to Bancroft probably looked friendly but Renaldi stayed behind them, gun pointed into the young man's back so he would play along. He tried his best to smile hoping he could just make it long enough for this stand off to end and get back to Peter.

"We played him good, Caffrey, didn't we?" Derek used his real last name, Neal not reacting at first since everyone had been calling him Halden the past few months. He felt the gun push further against his spine and nodded with as realistic a smile as he could muster.

"Yeah, we did." He muttered nervously, the gun easing back a bit. Derek's arm was around his shoulders but his fingers pressed hard into his skin as a warning when he didn't act right. Bancroft glared, dropping his gun when the two goons drew there's.

"I guess this is your revenge, Caffrey? Dealing with two bit scum like this. I knew you weren't worth the time and effort. I don't know what Burke ever saw in you. What would he say now? Think he'd be proud of what you've done? Nobody will believe anything that's happened here. They'll think you went AWOL again and joined mobsters to off a high level Federal agent. Think your Fed friends will be nice to you then? You'll be in prison for life in a dark little hole..." His tone was full of venom as he directed all he had at Neal, apparently unconcerned with the fact that Derek was the one coercing everything. The man was blinded by whatever vanity he had in thinking he could manipulate the system.

"Peter's dead because of you! He's rotting somewhere in this building because of your greed and incapacity to see beyond your own schemes! Whatever anyone thinks of me, I am NOT with these men. I am my own person and if it were my choice, I'd have been long gone with Peter back to my friends. Look in the mirror, Bancroft. If anyone deserves to be in a deep dark hole, it's you! You've already dug one deep enough to be your grave!" Neal's voice was venomous as he moved forward despite Derek's grip around him. He shrugged free, hands clenched in anger as he felt that need to attack the man who had hurt his friends and killed Kate. It was only the cocking of a gun that made him pause, Renaldi beside him.

"Pretty boy has a temper. Nice! Maybe we should let them fight it out and kill the victor, Derek." Renaldi was grinning, his looks somewhere between Joe Pesci and Stallone when he did Rocky. The man looked ready to let Neal attack Bancroft when Derek got between.

"No, it's my rules now. Tie him up." He pointed at Bancroft then turned to Renaldi and Neal.

"You hate him so much for ruining your life, Caffrey? Here..." He handed a pistol to Neal showing that it had one bullet in the chamber, the clip removed and pushed into the goon's pocket.

"End it now. Right here and I'll let you and your friend wherever you hid him go. I promise."

Neal looked at Derek as he took the heavy pistol and held it in his hand. Something akin to fear washed over him in a nauseating wave. He was weighting the weapon in his hand, face pale, hands shaking as he watched himself hold it correctly and turn towards the now bound senior agent. Bancroft was trying to talk but someone pushed a rag in his mouth and taped his lips shut.

"Come on, Caffrey. You've wanted to find your girlfriend's killer a long time according to that file. I say pull the trigger and be done with it. You'll be free." Derek was beginning to sound more and more like a salesman all the while trying to convince him that lemon was a great steal. Neal found himself staring down at the gun in his quivering hand and then back at the bound agent. He started to recall that day with Fowler when he stole the gun from the shop and he lied to Peter.

_Revenge or Justice?_

Neal blinked looking around a moment as he heard those words in Peter's voice ring in his ears. He knew the agent wasn't there but those words seemed to reverberate through him as he turned and pointed the gun at Bancroft.

"Do it, Caffrey. Free yourself. You know you want this. Revenge is the best thing and you'll never have to worry about him ever again." Derek continued to try and sell him on the idea, a part of Neal nodding and feeling anxious to shoot while the other side of him hesitated. He didn't understand why he had been so sure he wanted to shoot Fowler but now when faced with Kate's true murderer he paused.

_Revenge or Justice? Revenge adds to the chaos..._

Peter's words rung through him yet again, Neal steadying the gun and pulling back the trigger slowly.

_Revenge or Justice? Justice creates order..._

His head spun with the words as Peter seemed to speak to him from his subconscious. Had the agent really become so ingrained in his psyche?

Neal closed his eyes, his hand still holding the gun.

_Revenge or Justice?_

There was a loud report and then silence...


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Peter's ragged breath echoed softly in the small closet. They could hear people moving around outside, the other person slowly coming into focus as he opened up his eyes in the dim glow of the electric candle Neal had left for them.

"Ro... berts?" Peter queried in a wisp of breath. He tried to sit up but the doctor gently lay him back keeping the makeshift pillow pressed on the agent's chest.

"Don't move, Agent Burke. You're hurt badly and I think you have a collapsed lung. Just rest. Your friend said he would come back soon." The doctor sat close to Peter in the small enclosed space. The dim glow of the fake candle made the room seem so much deeper than it really was.

"Wh... ere... sss Ne... al?" He huffed, eyes closing at the effort to speak but he needed to know. Something told him the young man was in trouble but he was too weak to respond. Bancroft had left him to die and for all he knew Neal could be in that man's grip again. Neal knew the man had killed Kate. There was no chance he would let Bancroft get away with that. He felt a hand on his forehead, smoothing his hair aside.

"Rest, Burke. I don't know where he went. He was trying to find a way out and someone was chasing me. I wish I had figured out things sooner. I could have called for help. I've been coming to and from this place for a month. I had no idea. I'm sorry." Roberts sounded sincere, Peter putting his hand on the man's arm and squeezing.

"Not... yo... ure fa...ult." Peter felt his energy waning as his body shuddered and his head slumped to the side. He heard Dr. Roberts softly calling to him before everything went black.

_He had a strange vision while in that darkness. Peter saw himself watching Neal with the gun. Fowler stood there, hands up but looking resigned to his fate._

"_**Neal... look at me.**"_

_He kept trying to get the younger man's attention but he was nervous and Neal's gaze burned like fire at the other agent. His hand held the pistol tightly but his hand shook indicating he was afraid and didn't want to go through with it._

"_**Neal! LOOK... AT... ME!**"_

_The consultant finally turned and faced him half way, his hair mussed, face sweaty with effort and fear. Peter could see the emotions raging within the younger man and wanted to tell him everything would be better but first he had to get him to calm down and put the weapon away._

"_**This isn't you.**"_

_He saw the younger man pause, body still shuddering in terror at what he was about to do as he finally lowered the gun, shoulders slumping, eyes averted. He turned and shuffled towards the agent handing him the gun._

_The dream faded back to darkness, Peter feeling better, calmer as his body fell into a deep sleep. He trusted Neal to do the right thing. He trusted his friend to come back for them. The thought made him happier knowing Neal would return. He could wait._

_Peter..._

_Peter, wake up._

_Peter..._

**()()()**

Diana turned at the sound of her agents making noise, voices reaching towards her as Jones showed up. She looked at her colleague hopefully, the other agent holding up a small piece of paper he quickly pushed into her hands.

"Break a leg. I need to go back. Elizabeth is keeping the Scrabble board warm for me." He winked as Diana nodded with a smile.

"Tell her her husband will be with her soon. Well get Peter and Neal out." She gave him a fierce grin as he nodded and left. Diana raised a hand and made a signal, talking into her walkie-talkie.

"Paper's here. We are clear to go!" Her eyes flashed as she spoke, zipping up her FBI jacket as she finished pushing the paperwork into her pockt and pulled out her pistol.

They swarmed the building SWAT still indicating they had seen shadows on the 3rd floor, West side. They headed that way, swarming the building from all sides as they approached the building.

Diana and her team of five,including three SWAT, headed in from the front using shadows in the evening twilight to hide them. Nobody was guarding the entrances when they arrived making it easier to get in. They found no obvious alarms thinking whomever was in charge thought they were safe enough from detection.

"T_eam 3: All clear so far in the East!_" The radio crackled softly in Diana's ear.

"_All clear in the West! Seven figures on the 3rd floor. Team 2 approaching._"

Diana answered back softly.

"Team 1: North side clear! Entering building through front. Heading up! Team 2, Hold till everyone is in place." She made a signal and the SWAT went first, everyone spread out and on the alert. The first floor was an abandoned lobby similar to the FBI offices. Diana blinked looking around in the glow of their flashlights as something occurred to her.

"Notice anything odd about this building... or familiar?" She called into the mic. There was a crackle and one of the agents named Angelus spoke up.

"_This looks like an old training building for the bureau._"

Diana smiled.

"Exactly! Just know, who ever is behind this is either a former agent or an insider. Keep your eyes open!" She left it at that and they came across a set of stairs, quickly moving up towards the 2nd level. The floor was also clear a few agents coming up behind them, half staying on the first and the other on the 2nd to keep track of any movement. They found no signs of cameras or security systems in general. Whoever was using this building was only using the minimal resources to remain anonymous and out of sight. They were smart, the people behind this but now they were going to get prosecuted.

"_Team 2 in place!_" Static crackled after.

"_Team 3 coming from the South on level 3_" More static. Diana answered softly as they approached the stairs and started up to the 3rd floor.

"Team 1 approaching from the Northwest. Get ready."

**()()()**

Neal dropped the pistol, collapsing to his knees and placing his face in his hands. He shuddered slightly as he knelt there, his mind racing.

_Justice... I hope you were right Peter._

Neal was certain his friend had died by now, the last time he'd seen the agent he had looked like death. He didn't want to do anything to mar his friend's image so he had done the right thing against the urge to kill the man who had made his life a living Hell and tried to hurt an honorable man like Peter Burke. Bancroft should have a bullet through his skull but instead the bullet had knocked some sheet-rock in the ceiling loose. He sighed knowing he was a dead man and Elizabeth a widow. He had failed but he had done what Peter would have wanted. There was some relief in that. He heard someone chuckle.

"Weak... I thought you were tougher than that but I guess you don't care about your friend or dead girlfriend... do you?" Derek was there pushing his buttons again but he was too tired to respond, warmth dripping into his hands but he wiped at his eyes before looking up again.

"I did the right thing. Peter..." He whispered, choking on the name knowing his friend had to be gone and would never know what he had done. They'll put him back in prison without Peter there. Neal felt a firm hand on his shoulder and heard the cock of a gun near his ear.

"Well, I for one believe in doing the wrong thing." Neal didn't look up be he knew Renaldi was the one holding the gun on him as Derek spoke.

"Kill them both and let's be done with it." Derek had hardly said that when the door to the room exploded and voices yelled out.

"**FBI! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!**"

Neal felt the gun pushed against his temple a moment then move away, the hand on his shoulder loosening its grip as it left. He looked up to see Bancroft looking at something behind him, Neal finally turning to see all of his henchmen including Derek and Renaldi being rounded up by SWAT.

_SWAT?_

Neal was confused, a kind of empty feeling inside of him. He had done the right thing. He was prepared for whatever happened but he'd been rescued while his friend was probably dead in that closet on the 3rd floor. Justice... He didn't doubt it but there was a nagging feeling of the consequences behind doing good.

"Neal? Hey..." He finally focused on the person speaking and saw Diana standing there, gun still in hand as she crouched beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You ok? Where's Peter?" She was looking at him then at the bound Bancroft, another agent walking over as she motioned for them to approach. Neal was distracted by the chaos of the rescue, his attention between the captured goons, Diana and his thoughts of Peter laying dead on the floor above. What was he going to tell Elizabeth?

"Neal... Neal can you stand up? Hey... I think he's in shock." She was looking at the agent who was pulling out a small pocket knife and starting to untie Bancroft. Something was wrong here, Neal's mind in a state of confusion as he tried to remember what it was. He watched the small knife cut through the zip tie, the plastic snapping almost instantly as Bancroft pulled his wrists apart and started to stand. It was all so sudden as the senior agent pulled the tape from his mouth as he whipped around and pulled the gun from the other agent's holster and pushed him aside, gun moving towards Neal. The consultant was still in a state of uncertainty as the gun pointed at him. He heard Peter's voice in his head:

_Justice brings order to the chaos..._

Perhaps this was justice of a sort. He had let Peter die for what? To save him? Was he worth all of this trouble? He saw the gun steady and then a loud report but there was no flash as someone pushed him aside. He turned to see Diana crouched over him protectively, her gun smoking in her hands. He blinked seeing her eyes looking up at someone, his eyes following her line of sight till he saw Bancroft standing over them still, gun poised but loose in his hand. The man was frowning down at him with a hint of smugness before he collapsed to the ground and lay unmoving.

Neal felt himself trying to wrap his mind around what just happened as he lay on his side. Diana had saved him. She'd pushed him from harm's way and shot Bancroft. He knew she did it for Peter's sake. Her boss. There could be no other reason but it didn't matter to him if Peter was gone.

"Neal? Neal..." She was shaking him, the agent who's gun had been stolen disarming Bancroft and cuffing him. Cuffing him? He sat up and saw that Diana hadn't killed him but hit the man in the shoulder. That was her sweet spot. Something inside him found that strangely ironic for some odd reason. He didn't feel like running any more. He knew he should but something made him get up when Diana helped him to his feet and follow her to a nearby chair where she sat him down.

"Neal... Answer me." She slapped him suddenly and that seemed to wake him up finally from his shock.

"Diana?" He looked around finally seeing everything as it was. He'd been rescued.

"Peter... I left him upstairs!" He stood up and darted for the door, Diana running after him calling out.

"NEAL!" She was right behind him as he sprinted up the stairs and headed for the roof. He tried to remember which door it was, his mind freezing up on him as he saw the corridor of rooms. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the hard breath of Diana as she finally caught up.

"Caffrey... dammit! Why did you run off? Where's Peter?" She kept her hand on his shoulder, fingers squeezing softly but firmly as he stood there and looked up and down the corridor. His eyes widened as he tried to remember which door his friend was behind.

"I... I don't remember. I left him and Dr. Roberts in one of these closets. Diana..." His expression was tragic thinking he had taken too much time fighting with Derek and his goons and then Bancroft. Peter was more than likely dead. He had thought of nothing else for the past hour. He had done the right thing but Peter would never know. Diana seemed to understand, putting an arm around him.

"We'll find him, Neal. Try to remember which door and I'll have the others check them as well." She pulled out her radio and started to bark orders into it as other agents came running up a few having followed them when Neal had taken off. When they realized there was nothing bad going on they all started to work on the doors, opening those that were already unlocked and picking the ones that weren't open. Neal had started from the stairs that lead up to the roof. He was trying to retrace his steps when he saw it. Blood.

"Diana..." His voice had turned worried as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal clips from before, picking frantically at the lock. He was too nervous and it wasn't working so one of the SWAT pounded at the door with a tool they had on hand. The knob broke, door clicking open. They started to open it up when Neal shouted:

"WAIT!"

The SWAT guy moved aside as something shot out of the room and hit the wall beyond them. He had barely remembered what he told Roberts when he had shouted the warning to the agents.

"Roberts, It's Halden. I have the FBI and SWAT here. It's ok!" He called out from behind the door, the SWAT guy on the other end just out of sight. He heard a voice from within answer back.

"Halden? Oh thank goodness!"

Diana looked at Neal curiously but he just shrugged as the agent and others entered the small space and helped the doctor out. He was ordering them gently how to move Peter, Neal pushed aside in the rush to get to the injured agent. Someone had found a large board and was using it as a temporary stretcher, placing the injured Peter on top as he was carried out. The agent was limp, face pale with a slightly bluish tinge to his skin. Neal felt his heart breaking.

Peter! I'm sorry...

"Careful. He has a collapsed lung and broken ribs. Do we have paramedics waiting. He has to be taken now!" Roberts had taken over the operation now, Diana giving the signal for them to listen to him as they started to carry her boss away. She turned when she noticed Neal wasn't following, his blue eyes just watching still as he stood at the entrance to the closet.

"Neal? We're going... come on." She reached a hand out but he just stood there. The agents carrying Peter had paused to wait for her as she called to him. He was afraid to follow. Any ambulance called was just another coroner's wagon. Peter couldn't be alive. He looked so still and grayish blue.

"Ne...al..."

The young man perked up, Diana turning at the voice and moving over to the figure on the makeshift stretcher.

"Hey boss. Don't hurt yourself. We're taking you to an ambulance. Just hold on a bit longer. Elizabeth is waiting with Jones. She's ok." Diana looked a bit pale now, but she was smiling, her hand on Peter's shoulder. He reached up and weakly squeezed her hand.

"Ne...al?" He asked again. She nodded turning to wave Neal over, eyes flashing at him to obey. He walked over slowly unsure if what he was hearing was true. He glanced down at the agent, his friend and partner and saw he was indeed alive.

"Peter... I thought..." He didn't want to say it but he was glad it hadn't been true. Neal took the older man's hand and felt cool fingers wrap around his own tightly.

"You... did...n't... sssh...oot him?" The man looked at him curiously, brown eyes glazed over in the dim light. Neal nodded, a weak smile on his lips.

"No... I heard you telling me not to." He sniffled some, his eyes feeling wet with tears before he heard Dr. Roberts' voice interrupt.

"We need to move him now. Hurry!"

Diana nodded, Peter looking between his two friends. He didn't let go of Neal's hand so they were together as he was carried down the three levels gingerly. Finally they reached the bottom and flashing lights greeted them.

"We need to get to the nearest hospital stat!" Dr. Roberts ducked into the ambulance with Peter along with the paramedics as Neal was finally forced to let go of his friend's hand.

"I..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the ambulance doors shut and it took off. He was standing there, Diana wrapping an arm around him as he tried to follow, holding him back.

"I'll find out where they're going and we'll meet them there." She turned to the mic on her shoulder and spoke quickly into it, putting another agent in charge as she lead the stunned consultant back towards a dark sedan and gently helped him inside. She pulled the belt around him as Neal sat there looking tired and exhausted, eyes distant. She closed the door, coming back into the driver's side and taking off. Neal barely noticed, his mind still seeing Peter so weak and helpless on the stretcher. He leaned against the window, cheek against the glass as he peered out the window.

Peter was alive! That's all he needed to know despite everything that had happened. He felt guilt at seeing the agent hurt and how he would explain it to El. He wiped at his eyes as the notion of his ordeal being over hit him. Slowly his eyes shut and he passed into a light slumber.

**()()()**

Neal woke up, head throbbing some, neck a bit sore.

"Hey sleepy head." He heard a yawn from his left, sitting up and looking to see Elizabeth sitting where Diana had been. He blinked trying to figure out what weird kind of dream this was.

"El?" He gazed at her curiously, her blue eyes smiling back at him thankfully as she reached across and hugged him.

"Diana had to go back to the scene but they brought me here and Jones is just outside. They thought it would be nice for you to wake up to a familiar face. She wanted to let you sleep a bit. She took his car back to the scene. How are you feeling?" She was still smiling but he wondered if she knew about Peter yet. He didn't want to tell her it was all his fault but she probably would figure that out eventually.

"Neal honey... what's wrong?" She was looking at him worriedly now, sliding close enough to put an arm around him as he buried his face into her shoulder reluctantly. Was he crying?

_I'm sorry El... Please forgive me_

He was trying to say that but couldn't, the words running from him as he had run from so many situations. Justice might be right but what of Peter? What if he died?

"Neal... look at me." She grabbed his chin between her fingers ever so gently and raised his face to her own. She was still smiling but it only made him feel worse.

"It's all... my fault." He whispered, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What's your fault, Neal? I don't understand." She saw Jones peeking in from the open driver's side door.

"Hey Caffrey." He looked a bit anxious but he didn't seem upset with Neal. Maybe they were just waiting to tell him the bad news. He wanted to say more but Jones interrupted.

"I wanted to let you know the doctor said Peter is doing much better. They got to him soon enough. We can go visit him now." He was smiling but his expression seemed curious about Neal if not worried.

"Thanks Jones. Come on, Neal. I haven't seen my husband yet." She started to slide out of the car but he didn't move. He heard the door close and then someone tap on the window beside him. It was El.

"Neal..." She didn't say anything else, her eyes telling him all he needed to hear. He released the seat-belt, opened up the door and exited the vehicle. Neal was still in a haze as he heard the door closed by someone else and El led him away from the vehicle and into the hospital.

"We're here to see Peter Burke. He's my husband." He heard El speaking but just stood beside her, her arm locked in his as she spoke to some faceless person he didn't register in his continued shock.

"You may go visit him but your friend will have to stay unless he's family." The nurse sounded quite clinical, El's arm pulling Neal closer as she spoke again.

"He is. He's my brother-in-law." Her voice didn't hesitate as she spoke, Neal waking up long enough to open his mouth to protest but she placed a finger over it as the nurse smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem. Please go ahead. Peter Burke is in room 204." She went back to her paperwork as Jones smiled at the two.

"I'll wait here. I'm sure they'll let the rest of us visit tomorrow." He winked at her, Neal feeling her finger leave his lips as they moved from the waiting room.

**()()()**

Peter lay on the hospital bed, eyes shut, face peaceful as he seemed to be sleeping. A breathing tube had been pushed into his mouth, the respirator hissing as it moved up and down with each breath. The monitors beeped quietly. There was a tube coming out his right side between his arm and body, various IVs stuck into both arms. The agent was still very ashen looking, the bluish tinge nearly gone but for a small hint of it around his mouth.

"Peter..." El said in a hushed voice as she sat in the chair beside the bed and held his hand in hers. Neal quietly walked after her as he placed a hand on her shoulder gently. She reached back with her free hand and squeezed at it.

"Neal?" She turned and looked up at him, blue eyes smiling softly. He just nodded back unsure what she was going to ask.

"Dr. Roberts... he said Peter was ok because of you. Said your quick thinking is what kept them both safe." She was still smiling, squeezing his hand a bit more as she turned to look at her husband again.

"They fixed his lung and in a few days he should be off all of these things. I talked to him earlier. He wanted me to tell you thanks." She spoke to him but her eyes were on Peter, her head leaning forward to lean gently on her husband's chest, the bandages crinkling as she did so. He felt her hand loosen from his as she moved her lips closer to Peter's face and spoke softly to him. Suddenly he felt like a third wheel, quietly moving back towards the door and creeping back out into the hallway.

"Neal?" He started some but turned to see June standing there. She motioned for him to join her at some nearby seats as they sat down. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, a hand gently combing his hair from his face in a relaxing motion.

"Jones called me. Mozzie thought they were trying to trick me but then El came on and told me what happened. I still think he's wondering if it's all a trick. I don't blame him. I was surprised to hear it myself. I'm just glad you're back with us." She was smiling at him when he opened his eyes again. He sat up and looked at her, his face flushed.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone. I just... I was stupid." He slumped in the chair, face turned away from her in shame. His friend's had thought him dead and he had hurt them. It was necessary what he had done but he felt no better knowing that. The feeling made his stomach churn. June moved closer and hugged him.

"Neal... it's not your fault what happened. Neal!" Her voice became firm when he didn't turn to look at her, his blue eyes finally turning to look into hers.

"I don't know what they made you think, but this isn't your fault. Nobody blames you for any of this. You understand?" She was frowning at him a little the expression making him turn away but she made him look at her again, a smile on her lips.

"Neal... your room is waiting for you. We can come back tomorrow to visit. It's late." She sounded so much like a mother to him, her tone comforting as she gently caressing his hair. He shook his head.

"I need to stay here. I want to be sure he's ok." Neal crossed his arms over his chest and winced a bit. He had been so preoccupied with Peter and Bancroft he'd forgotten about his own injuries. Derek had not been nice to him.

"Neal honey, where does it hurt?" June looked worried now as she saw his face pale a bit.

"Nothing... I'm fine." He sat up but the pain in his body was starting to come back as his adrenalin rush finally ended and his mind returned to its first priority. Derek had punched him earlier and he'd been knocked around, drugged and so many other things. He'd never really had time to heal properly.

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong! I'm calling a nurse." She gave him a stern look to stay put as she walked to the a nearby nurses' station and spoke quietly with the staff. He sat up enough he could see her talking to someone before a young woman in pink scrubs and a white lab coat followed her back. He sat up a little straighter in hopes they would just leave him alone but June's eyes met his and he slumped back down.

"I think he's hurt. He came in after Agent Burke in 204. I just want to be sure he's ok." She continued to give Neal that look to behave and he did, resigned to her motherly instinct taking over as the nurse sat beside him and started to gently prod at him, taking his pulse, looking in his eyes.

"Where does it hurt, Mister..." She turned to June who smiled in that matronly way of hers.

"Caffrey. Neal Caffrey."

The nurse nodded, remarking when he winced as she gently touched his shoulder. It was the same shoulder he'd had the bullet wound in so many months before. She gently poked at the area, feeling around and nodding.

"Mr. Caffrey, let's get you into imaging. Plus your pulse is a bit fast and you feel a little warm. We need to be sure you're not running a fever."

**()()()**

An hour later, Neal had been placed in a room for observation. June sat in the chair by his bed her manner more motherly than usual.

"You were lucky I was here. Nobody would have known you had an infection from that wound. I can't believe they treated you the way they did. I hope they caught the man who did this!" June sounded angrier than he'd ever heard her, Neal turning his eyes to look at her, the blue just a bit glassier now that his fever had began to set in. The nurse had found in the x-rays that his shoulder had not healed as well as they'd thought. He told her about Dr. Roberts but he had already gone home for the night. Another doctor came in his stead and confirmed that with the limited contact Roberts had with him, it wasn't his fault the infection had gone unnoticed. His captors were the ones to blame.

"I'm ok. It's just a low-grade fever, June." He sounded a bit testy but he wasn't really mad at her more than exhausted and worried about Peter. They had him on a IV for antibiotics and something to keep him hydrated while he rested. They guessed he could go in a day or so if the fever went down but this was just a precaution to make sure the infection didn't get any worse. He sulked, arms crossed gingerly over his chest although his left was in a sling now. They had re-opened his old wound to drain the abscess that had developed underneath his skin. It was a small one but enough they had to drain it. He had a small set of stitches from the wound once they were done and a warm compress had been placed over it to help it heal.

"Rest, Neal. I'll wake you if there's news of Peter. Ok?" June fluffed his pillow for him and he nodded sleepily, his eyes closing of their own accord as he fell into a light sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**

Neal woke up after a while, eyes looking around the room the feeling he was forgetting something evident. He started to sit up when someone coughed and Neal turned his head to see someone standing by the window to his right.

"Who's there?" The room was bathed in soft light from the window, Neal reaching for the lamp when a voice spoke.

"Don't..."

He knew that voice. Neal stopped reaching for the switch and listened, obeying the voice as he tried to get comfortable.

"Peter? I thought..." He didn't get to finish as the agent interrupted him.

"You really thought I wouldn't know what you did? Neal..." Peter's voice sounded strange but he wasn't sure if the agent was angry or accusatory, the tone more matter of fact. Neal blinked in the dim darkness trying to focus on the figure who had turned, their silhouette obvious against the window.

"I..." He didn't know what to say, shame coming over him as he tried to think how to redirect, lie or at least get Peter to not be angry with him. He wanted to hide or run away suddenly till he heard the next words.

"You did the right thing, Neal. Killing Bancroft wouldn't have done either of us any good. I'm proud of you. I guess you listen more than I thought. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you. Thanks." Peter's tone was not admonishing but admiring, pleasant and praising. Neal felt his eyes well up with tears not because he was sad or upset but glad. Peter approved. He wasn't angry with what he did.

"I just... I didn't want to disappoint you." He choked up before he could say more, the figure moving closer till he could almost see those brown eyes glittering softly at him in the darkness. Peter sat on the edge of the bed, his hand gentle on his shoulder.

"Neal, you could never disappoint me. You protected me and Elizabeth and everyone else. You did good." Neal reached up to touch his friend's hand, his tears flowing freely making him glad it was dark in the room. Peter didn't need to know he was crying. He felt the man move slightly as he sat beside him.

"Just remember this: You _are_ important. You count Neal. Don't forget that. You have people here who care for you so don't do anything stupid like this again. Ok?" There was as hint of humor on the end as he felt Peter's hand move from his shoulder and up to his head, his hair mussed in a brotherly manner in the darkness. Neal leaned back against the mattress and closed his eyes as he felt the hand combing gently through his hair.

"I'm here because of you, Neal. You did good." Peter spoke but his voice seemed to be fading into the background, Neal nodding sleepily as he felt the touch of his friend's hand on his hair fading as well.

"Peter?" He wanted to ask him something but he felt as if the moment was fading away, disappearing like smoke in the wind. He fought to regain control and keep his friend with him.

"Yes, Neal?" Peter's voice sounded farther away now.

"Do you ever..." He paused unsure if he should ask.

"Do I ever what, Neal?" Peter's voice was faint now, the feeling of his hand on his head like a wisp of breath.

"Do you ever regret our agreement?" He had thrown it out there now, the guilt and everything else he felt betting on the answer to this question. The room was silent, Peter's hand no longer caressing his hair. Then he felt a faint voice whispering in his ear.

"What do you think?"

**()()()**

Neal opened his eyes to find faint light from a nearby lamp casting a soft glow. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and looked around the room. It was empty except for a figure sleeping in the far corner on the couch. He stood removing all but the IVs, dragging them with him quietly as he approached the figure. Neal draped a sheet over them, sitting on the small coffee table as he watched them sleep. After a moment they stirred, stretching and looking up in surprise.

"Neal... you should be in bed." Elizabeth Burke's voice was still husky with sleep, her lips parting for a stifled yawn before wagging a finger at him. Neal smiled as she reciprocated.

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged as he spoke, El sitting up as she gave him a gentle hug.

"I understand. You had a nightmare?" She reached up to brush some hair from his face but he shook his head.

"Actually no... I..." He paused unsure what to say under the circumstances. Peter was still unconscious for all he knew and hurt. He didn't want to add to her pain. He sat beside her as best he could, the IV's drug along with him.

"I was dreaming about Peter. We were talking." He combed his good hand through his hair nervously as El put a motherly arm around him.

"So what did you two talk about?" She was looking directly at him now, blue eyes interested in what he had to say. Neal blushed a bit.

"Well... uhm... He told me I did good and not to be stupid again." Neal rubbed at the back of his neck as she smirked at him ever so slightly reaching up to tap him on the nose.

"See? I told you you were important. Maybe it's starting to sink into that psyche of yours. Running is not the only way, Neal. Sometimes just staying in place is a good thing." She hugged him again, standing up to stretch as she eased him to his feet.

"Let's go see Peter. He's just down the hall. I'll call a nurse to make it official." She winked at him as she mussed his hair then walked over to the nurse call and pushed the button. It was barely 5 minutes when a nurse peeked in.

"He's up. He's not supposed to be out of bed yet." Her eyes narrowed but El went and talked to her privately. After a few minutes the nurse nodded smiling.

"I understand, Mrs. Burke. I'll bring you a wheelchair." The nurse was still smiling when she left Neal giving El a curious look.

"I told her you were brothers and you wanted to be sure he was ok." She saw his look and blushed, her eyes twinkling.

"Don't think I haven't studied your tactics, Mr. Caffrey." She winked at him, Neal grinning now.

"Fine, so now Peter will tell me I've corrupted you." He was only half joking as he sat on the side of the hospital bed and played with the hem of his sleep shirt. June had brought him clothes, uncertain how long he was going to be staying. Neal reached over for his robe at the end of the bed and gingerly pushed both arms through with El's assistance. By then the nurse had come with the wheelchair.

"Your chariot awaits, Neal." El got behind the chair thanking the nurse as they maneuvered the IVs into place to go with him. The nurse clucked her tongue when he made a face.

"You need those antibiotics, Mr. Caffrey. Can't take them off till you're released." The nurse flashed her brown eyes at him till he acquiesced and slumped back in the chair. The nurse pushed the chair while El walked along his left side.

"You'll be out soon, Neal. Let's go see Peter." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as they continued down the corridor a few yards before pausing.

"Room 204. You're in 210. I expect him back there when you're done." The nurse said as she winked at El, smiling down at Neal before she left them. Neal felt like he was missing something as El pushed the door open and pulled the wheelchair with him inside. It was a little unnerving going in backwards, El keeping him that way as she pulled him clear of the door.

"El? Where did you go?" He turned to see why she had left his side when he saw someone else staring back at him. He started to stand, unhooking the IVs from the chair and rolling the hanger they were on towards the hospital bed and Peter.

Peter looked at him with tired brown eyes, but he was smiling his color less blue today but with a hint of gray as his breathing improved.

"Peter..." Neal breathed, uncertain he wasn't dreaming again. He felt El's hand gently pushing him into the seat beside the bed as he sat, looking up at his friend.

"I need some coffee. I'll be right back." Elizabeth squeezed Neal gently before kissing her husband and leaving the room. As the door clicked quietly shut, Neal turned back towards his friend, the agent blinking at him sleepily. There was silence, only the hiss of the respirator evident along with the soft beeping of the monitors and the drip of the IVs. Peter moved his bandaged hand ever so slowly towards Neal, his fingers uncurling to grasp at his hand. Neal raised his hand to meet his friend's, feeling Peter's larger hand entwine in his, one finger tapping against his palm.

Neal blinked looking at his friend, eyes closed but obviously thinking hard about what he was doing. Neal did the same trying to concentrate on what he was feeling, each tap gentle but obvious enough before it stopped and Peter looked at him again. It took a moment of him to translate what he had felt, playing back each movement back till he nodded.

"I'm ok. My shoulder wound was infected. Otherwise healthy as a horse I guess you'd say." He smirked when he saw Peter trying to smile around the tube in his mouth, a slight gurgling sound coming from his friend as he swallowed. Peter shifted his weight slightly, eyes squinting when he felt pain. Neal rose and tried to help him, adjusting the pillows till Peter nodded. They sat there in silence, looking at each other or around the room but not speaking. Finally Peter started to tap weakly on the railing of his bed, Morse code evident. Neal listened, trying to concentrate on translating despite feeling tired.

"Bancroft? I don't know. Diana shot him. I haven't seen her since we were brought in last night. He was being cuffed last I saw." He leaned back in the chair, shivering slightly since his fever hadn't yet left. He closed his eyes only opening them when he heard tapping.

"Just tired. Little feverish still." Neal pulled his arms around himself as much as he could with one in a sling. The tapping continued as he sat there and he would just answer without really thinking about it, his mind auto-translating. Finally he passed into a light sleep, slumping in the chair.

_Neal..._

_Neal wake up..._

_Neal!_

He jerked his eyes open, looking around for Peter who had been talking in his head, calling him but instead he found himself back in his room. Nobody was in the room with him, a frown forming on his lips. He rolled over to his good side and curled up, blanket pulled over him as much as he could manage. He heard more tapping, phantom sounds of someone sending him messages.

_Neal..._

_Where is El? She'll know what to do._

Neal wondered why Peter was asking for Elizabeth, the agent's tone worried. He just curled up under the blanket vaguely aware of something cool and damp on his forehead flopping off and hitting the pillow beside him. His face felt a bit warm, body shivering from cold.

_Neal..._

_Nobody understands what I'm saying._

_Neal!_

The young man twitched a bit in his sleep but eventually Peter's voice faded into the background and he thought he felt the agent gently mussing his hair as he fell into a much deeper sleep.

**()()()**

It seemed like he had slept for a week when he woke next. Neal found most of his aches and pains had vanished, the haziness of his mind faded and he could think more clearly. Elizabeth showed up and visited telling him that two days had passed and his fever had finally broke. They'd been worried about him, Peter unable to rest till he knew Neal was ok. The agent had been scared when Neal had passed out in the chair in his room and wouldn't budge. El had showed up not too long afterwards, calling a nurse who contacted a few orderlies who carried the young man back to his room where had briefly waken up before sleeping another 2 days.

"Two days. Seems like a longer time but I feel better. I kept dreaming I heard Peter talking to me only it was in Morse code." He blushed a bit as he spoke thinking it was silly but she shook her head at him.

"He was tapping when I came in. I didn't know what to make of it since I never learned anything but S-O-S but Peter seemed so frantic and I saw you laying there on the floor. I knew something had happened. It took a while to calm him once you were taken back to your room. He thought you might have stopped breathing but I assured him you were ok." She hugged him lightly, passing him a cup. He glanced at the contents seeing it was orange juice before taking a sip.

"I don't remember too much but I could hear the tapping and heard his voice superimposed. It was strange." Neal shrugged as if unable to explain it but El just smiled back.

"I did that once with French. I know it more or less because of my mother but I'm terrible at it. I heard some girls talking once on a bus when I was tired and as I sat there staring out there window I could almost hear them speaking English over the words as if my mind were translating it automatically. Strangest thing but once I realize what I was doing it stopped. I wish I could have continued to do that but it was a one time thing." She shrugged back smiling. Neal blinked then smiled.

"I never would have guess you knew French, El. I'm surprised you never taught Peter." He was thinking back to the incident with the portrait when she blushed.

"Like I said before, I was never good at it although my mother used to speak it around us. Her grandmother on her father's side was Cajun so they had taught it to her as a child but she rarely used it outside visiting them or just randomly around the house. I only understand a bit." She sat up a bit straighter, looking at him a bit more directly as her eyes brightened.

"Oh they took the tube out of Peter's throat. He's asleep right now but when he wakes up I'll take you to visit. I'm sure he'll want to see you're ok. He was asking up till they took the breathing tube out by writing on paper I brought him. He's a worse patient than you are." She smirked and Neal smiled back.

"Just glad you're better. You were practically ashen when I found you. Doctor said you were just dehydrated from the fever. They left you a pitcher of water here. Did you want some? The juice is to get your blood sugar up a bit." She was fussing over him, Neal feeling comforted by it as he shook his head.

"I'm fine, El. Thanks." He reached over as much as he could and kissed her cheek, her face blushing a bit but mostly she just smiled warmly. She rose after a moment, stretching and looking at the clock.

"I think Peter might be waking up soon. Let me go check and then I'll come back and let you know if you can visit. They wanted to check your vitals before you went out again. I'll buzz the nurse and they can do that while you're waiting." She waggled a finger at him as he started to protest.

"No buts, Neal. We don't need you passing out again like that. I want to be sure you're ok. You had us both sick with worry and I don't want Peter upset. He's still healing and you are too. Just deal with it." Her voice turned motherly and Neal nodded resignedly.

"I'll be back soon and the nurse will be here soon. Just sit tight." El gave him a small kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Your head feels cool. I think there shouldn't be any problems. See you in a few." She left the room and not too soon afterwards a nurse showed up.

"Hello Mr. Caffrey. I was told you were feeling better. Let me check."

**()()()**

Neal was released the next day. He got to see Peter, the agent still not able to speak but he could write just fine. He was contining to heal from the collapsed lung and broken ribs, the tube in his side removed the day Neal left which meant his lung had healed and he was doing better, his color staying without looking ashy or even blue. He still wheezed a bit but Peter was getting better, Neal coming to visit him while he continued to recoup from his own trauma and the past few months. Both men were going to be off work till everything had been cleared up with the kidnapping, faked death and Bancroft. Enough agents and SWAT had witnessed what happened that Diana wasn't even put on suspension. She had done all she could to protect one of their own from an armed suspect even if that armed suspect ended up being her director's boss.

Jones and Diana were still working as was Hughes who had come by at one point to visit Peter when he was finally able to. He also stopped by June's to talk to Neal and make sure he was ok. He apologized for what happened even though he had not been involved. Somehow he felt responsible for the young man having gone through such an ordeal because of the bureau. He would understand if Neal didn't want to stay with them which surprised the young man. Hughes insisted they wanted to keep him but if he left, his sentence would be shortened since the means by which he came to work for him had been manipulated by Bancroft. Neal said he would have to think about it, although once he talked to Mozzie the little guy thought he was nuts.

"Think about it? You said that to the other Suit? Are you crazy, Neal? You could be out of this. You could be free!" Mozzie's voice was incredulous as Neal blinked as if that was obvious but knowing his friend was missing the point.

"I know I know... you feel obligated. You and your sense of morals. Sometimes I don't understand how you were ever a successful con with such a deep sense of ethics." Mozzie shook his head looking at him as if he had grown horns and was blowing steam out of his nose like a locomotive.

"Mozz... Peter's gone through too much for me to just go. I... I owe him. Besides, I think I like what I'm doing. If I work there for the rest of my time, maybe I can get hired full time." He looked pretty pleased until he saw the shocked look on Mozz' face, the man's jaw practically falling to the floor and then down to the street below.

"I can't finish this conversation, Neal. You're not making any sense! Do you hear yourself? You want to be a suit? I think you've lost it but then who am I to tell you what to do. You've always been so stubborn!" Mozz crossed his arms over his chest as he turned away slightly on the sofa, his back to Neal.

"Mozz... I don't know how to explain it. You said you always wished you'd get adopted as a kid. This is like that. I mean... this is like I finally belong somewhere. Do you understand?" Neal was trying his best to explain, still worried about Peter who had only gotten out the day before from the hospital. It had been just over a week since he had gotten out and Peter had finally been released. He looked up as Mozz coughed to get his attention.

"So... speaking of parents. How is Mr. and Mrs. Suit? Is he out yet?" Mozzie sat up reaching for his glass of wine on the table. Neal glanced at him with a slight smirk.

"He's home as of yesterday but I haven't had a chance to go see him." His tone was glum, Mozz looking at him over his wine glass as he sipped.

"So... why don't we go visit?" Mozz finished one last pull of his wine, stood and went to the sink at the kitchenette to drop it off. Neal turned, watching his friend who was pulling on his jacket and staring at him curiously.

"Chop chop, Neal." He was smiling ever so slightly, Neal nodding back with his own smile as he stood and walked over to the door to grab up his jacket and follow Mozz out of the room. June met them downstairs, glancing between the both of them curiously.

"You look happy. Where are you going?" She noticed the smile on both men's lips, Mozz shrugging, Neal smiling broader.

"Peter's. I wanted to go visit. He was released from the hospital yesterday." Neal looked anxious, June nodding and smiling at him before turning to Mozz.

"And you Haversham?" She arched an eyebrow to which he shrugged.

"If Neal's happy, I'm happy." He saw her looking at him arching her brow higher when he gave in.

"Fine... and El makes a mean appetizer. I have to make sure Neal is safe." He left it at that, June nodding.

"Have fun and send my love." She hugged Neal, gently patting Mozz on the arm before they left.

**()()()**

Neal stepped out of the cab, Mozzie slipping out behind him as they stood on the sidewalk just a few yards from the Burkes' residence. Neal hesitated a moment, Mozzie bumping against him.

"Something the matter, Neal?" Mozz was looking up at him curiously when the younger man shook his head. He was thinking about the dream he'd had in the hospital. He had asked Peter about their partnership, well a dream version, and the figure had not really answered his question. Well they had but it was his own subconscious he knew answering for his side of it through Peter. He had to know how Peter felt even if it was uncomfortable. Did he know about the offer Hughes had offered him? Maybe he should wait. Peter was barely out of the hospital.

"Neal... I'm cold. Can we either call a cab back or go knock on the door?" Mozz sounded somewhat annoyed, shivering slightly in his jacket as he bounced a bit on his feet to keep warm. Neal nodded and they walked over to the small set of steps leading up to the front door. Neal knocked waiting for someone to answer. A few minutes passed and he knocked again, ringing the bell. Maybe they weren't home? He sighed, turning as he realized they must be out. Neal turned feeling a bit disappointed as he sat down on the stoop and leaned his head on his knees. Mozz sat beside him looking at his friend curiously.

"Some thing's bothering you, Neal. What's up?" Mozz always read him well when it mattered but he wasn't sure he should bring it up and risk the argument about Suits and the evils there of again. He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to see how Peter was." He stood up, brushing off his pants when he saw a familiar car park at the curb. He hadn't even thought to look for their Taurus and here it was. Mozz stood up beside him looking to see what it was he stared at.

"Honey, take it easy ok." Elizabeth Burke's voice rang up from the street side when she turned and saw the two men on their stoop. She blinked then smiled and waved as she closed the door.

"Neal? Mozz? What a nice surprise. Peter... look who's here to visit." She walked around to the curb stopping to help her husband from the passenger side, Peter easing himself out of the vehicle slowly a crutch in one hand. He looked up and saw his partner and Mozz and nodded without speaking. El finished helping him up onto the curb, Peter hobbling over towards the stairs with El on his good side to help. Neal moved aside for them both as they reached the stoop and El unlocked the door, ushering them all in. Neal saw Peter paused, waiting for El as she lay her purse and keys down to help him but turned when he felt Neal suddenly at his side. They just sort of looked at each other and then Peter let Neal help him inside although they both knew it was hard for him.

Peter moved towards the sofa, Neal easing him gently down and taking the crutch to put aside as El walked back into the room with Mozz from the kitchen.

"Some snacks from my last big party. I think you'll like these, Neal." She smiled sweetly as she lay the tray down on the coffee table and stole Mozz again who looked at her confused then followed. Neal sat down beside Peter after a moment, reaching for one of the small appetizers and grinned.

"These are good! Peter?" He saw his friend looking at the plate and then back at his partner and shook his head. The agent was unusually quiet, leaning back against the sofa, eyes shut as he settled in and seemed to drift off. Neal was confused, wondering if he came at a bad time or was in trouble for something. He still felt quite a bit of guilt about what had happened. He only ate the one snack, wiping his hands on a napkin as he started to stand, wondering what El and Mozz were doing in the kitchen. He'd barely moved an inch when Peter's hand shot out and grasped his arm firmly.

"Neal?" His voice was still a bit hoarse from his injuries but his brown eyes looked bright and lively when Neal turned towards him.

"What's wrong Peter? Do you need something?" He suddenly wondered if his friend was ok, but Peter just shook his head.

"I'm fine. I... are you ok?" Peter's voice sounded concerned, Neal blinking at the question.

"Am I ok? Uhm... yeah. Why?" Neal felt his defenses building up around him at the question though he had no idea why. Habit perhaps? He saw the agent looking directly at him with curious eyes.

"Neal... tell me the truth." Peter seemed adamant to get an answer about something, Neal unsure what it was he had done or what it was he was being asked. He pulled away, standing up and walking around the coffee table to stand there. He partially crossed his arms over his chest then didn't unsure what to do.

"I don't know what you mean. Am I being accused of something, Peter?" He turned to look at his friend but Peter's expression looked confused, saddened maybe.

"No... I... dammit!" He cursed, the agent trying to get up but unable to with all the bandages still in place as Neal walked back around and pushed him gently back onto the sofa as he sat back beside him.

"You know I'm terrible at this kind of thing, Neal. I... Hughes told me about what happened. I just... I was wondering if you had considered it yet." He was really looking at the young man and not just as his charge. He looked like a father worrying about a kid about to take his first steps into college or a job. Neal blinked uncertain how to react to this.

"He told you? I didn't think... well, I had hoped he didn't." Neal rose again, pacing around the table to the opposite side to stand up and then turn back towards the agent. He was feeling uncomfortable about all of this too and thinking back to before when this all happened. The text from Alex.

"I don't blame her or you. You had to do what you had to do. I just hoped... well, I wanted to let you know that I'm not mad. You did the right thing Neal." He wanted to say the pig-headed stubborn thing but didn't, Peter biting his tongue both for his sake, his friend's and to avoid El's wrath. He sighed and crossed his arms gingerly across his chest.

"You're not mad? Peter, I almost got everyone killed!" Neal's voice was cracking with emotion as he dealt with the guilt openly at what had occurred. He felt responsible for everything knowing what he knew now. He saw Peter try to stand up again and moved back to stop him.

"Don't Peter... maybe... maybe I should take the offer. I... I don't want to take any more chances. You won't have to deal with me any more." He hadn't meant to say these things but he felt so strongly suddenly, the guilty he'd been holding back finally breaking through and revealing itself. He saw Peter gawk up at him.

"Neal, I don't blame you for anything. Don't you understand? It was never your fault. Bancroft manipulated it all. You're free... you can do what you want for your assignment till your time is done. No more mortgage fraud... no boring case files. No more stinky surveillance van. You're free." He said it but he seemed kind of disappointed, eyes lowering as he slumped back against the sofa again and closed his eyes. Peter looked so fragile, something Neal had never seen in his friend as he walked back and sat beside him. The agent didn't move, eyes still shut he thought maybe he had fallen asleep out of exhaustion but then those brown eyes popped open.

"Peter... I need to ask you something." He felt the need to ask even if he had kind of had the question answered. It was important to him and he thought if all worked out, it would make his decision that much easier. He saw Peter shift to look at him.

"What is it, Neal?" Peter's eyes met his and he found it harder to speak, his lips dry, throat tightening but he had to ask.

"Do you ever regret our agreement?" The young man closed his eyes, waiting for the answer, his heart beating fast from his nervousness. There was silence and he opened his eyes to see Peter smiling, the agent starting to chuckle slightly as he reached to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that what's bothering you?" He sounded relieved it seemed, his own body looking more relaxed as he spoke and shook his head.

"What do you think?" He winked at the young man, mussing his hair as he started to push himself up. Neal just stared, blinking as he sat there trying to figure out how both Peter's would say the same cryptic thing. It took him a moment to wake from his shock as he stood to help Peter up and handed him the crutch.

"Peter, you shouldn't be up. I can get you whatever it is you want." He was holding the agent up but Peter shook his head.

"Not this... I need to go upstairs." He started to hobble over to the stairs, Neal nodding as he understood why.

"Ah... well I'll help you at least to the door if nothing else." He smirked, Peter giving him a look.

"I'm just glad I can get around a little on my own now. That hospital stay was the second least fun thing I've had to deal with this year." They slowly went up the stairs, Neal helping him as they ascended.

"What's the first?" Neal asked as they reached the 2nd floor. Peter was silent till they reached the door of the bathroom, taking the crutch under his arm and limping inside. He answered just before closing the door.

"Thinking I was going to lose my partner." He winked at the younger man as he closed the door. Neal smiled back, leaning against the frame as he waited and thought about everything. His thoughts enveloped him as he realized the dream Peter had been right or why would the real one not say the same thing? It made sense.

"Hey! Neal and Suit... Dinner's almost ready. Wash up!" Mozz' voice called up from the bottom of the stairs. He was looking up at Neal curiously.

"What? I was helping El in the kitchen. It was a necessity." He huffed as he walked back out of sight, the blue apron with pink flowers flowing around him in the small breeze he made. Neal tried not to laugh, turning when he heard the door open. Peter saw his face and glanced at himself then around.

"What did I miss?" He seemed self-conscious but Neal put him out of his misery for once.

"Mozz... he had on your wife's apron." He tried to keep a straight face and say it but he kept trying to laugh. Peter blinked as if having to think about it a moment then a smile formed on his own face.

"Not the blue one with pink flowers? She always tries to pawn that one off on me when I help her but I just go commando and try not to get anything on me." He puffed out his chest, Neal's face reddening as he tried harder not to laugh. It took Peter a moment as he took the proffered arm and sighed at the younger man.

"You know what I mean!"

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Thanks for reading. _

_Geesh! I saw the word count for this. If this was for **NaNoWriMo** I'd have more than gotten my words in and in less than a month too. LOL I am going to do that next month again (last year was my first and I won) but I have another story in mind. Something I apparently wrote back in HS and will be updating / fixing grammar on and making into something I hope that's plot worthy and readable. It's a vampire story from back when I liked that sort of thing. Been looking for it forever and found it on an old 3.25 diskette. Yes I still have a ton of those from the dark days before Internet and Windows. :-P Back when you had to rub your socked feet on the fluffy carpet to create static electricity to run the PC. ;-)_


End file.
